All's Fair in Love and War
by Heartlocket1004
Summary: When Evie Johnson agreed to join Charles and his new mutant team, little did she know just how that choice would change her life for years to come. New friends, loves, and enemies abound - but what will she do when all of the above become one and the same? No-one said life was easy… and being a mutant felt hard enough. (Erik x OC, and minor Alex x OC). First Class through Apocalyps
1. Evelyn Johnson

*A/N I do not own X-men or any of its characters. I only own my own characters. Stories contain spoilers for the movies.

 **First Arc: Fair**

"Hey, Evie, here's the three beers for table twelve."

"Thanks, Dom." Twenty-two year old Evie Johnson smiled as she placed the three glasses of draught beer onto her tray.

"No problem, sweetheart." Dom, the heavyset bartender, shrugged. He watched her go for a bit before turning back to his next order as Evie made her way through the crowded bar towards a group of four men who were laughing raucously by the windows.

"Three draught beers, as you ordered, sirs." Evie announced as she set the glasses down in front of the three men she remembered taking the orders from, expertly removing their many empty shot glasses as she did.

"Can I get you a refill, sir?" She looked to the last man as she spoke, indicating his empty glass.

"No, I'm fine." The man replied politely, while his friend laughed as he said loudly, "Eh, old Mike here's a lightweight; can't take much more than the one beer, eh, Mikey?"

"Well, at least I don't have to act like an idiot drunk." The man – Mike, apparently – answered humourously, and his drunken friends laughed, clearly already almost out of it.

"Excuse me." Evie said politely as she moved on from the table.

She paused, however, when one of the men grabbed her hand, saying in the familiar drunken slur, "Hey, where're you going, beautiful? Why don't you stick around with us for a little bit?"

"I have to work, sir." Evie declined politely, before she raised a brow as she felt the man's hand touch the back of her knee, his hand slowly moving higher and clearly trying to cop a feel unnoticed by everyone else.

"Aw, that's too bad, beautiful." The man was saying as his other two friends continued to drink obliviously.

Their one somewhat sober friend had yet to notice, busy keeping one of his other drunken friends from waving his drink carelessly around and spilling it onto the people sitting behind. So Evie just smiled at the drunken man still holding her hand, brushing her hand slightly through her long silvery blonde hair as she stared at the customer before her. He grinned back, albeit a little dazedly, as he let her go.

"Thanks, beautiful." He murmured, passing her a small roll of cash, and Evie just smiled as she pocketed the tip, just before the man's relatively sober friend, Mike, turned to look in their direction.

"Miss, he didn't harass you or anything, did he?" Mike spoke up, frowning at his obviously gleeful friend, and Evie smiled.

"No, he didn't." She replied calmly, before moving on to her next table.

"Hey, Evie," the head of the floor, Sasha, said as Evie returned to the front counter to return some bill holders after accepting the tips inside, "two more at table seven. Take care of them."

"I thought that table was reserved for three at nine?" Evie answered in surprise; and she frowned slightly in bewilderment, as Sasha's eyes seemed to glaze over slightly before the woman answered, "No, it's two – the third couldn't make it. And it's now."

"Oh… Okay." Evie answered slowly, glancing back at Sasha once more before she left the counter and headed for table seven.

She saw the two men seated, waiting, and raised a brow for they looked rather out of place in the pub – for different reasons.

The shorter of the pair looked too well-dressed, in his smart button-down and expensive looking coat; not to mention the polished shoes and neatly styled brown curls that spoke of class not usually seen at this particular bar. Not that those types of customers _couldn't_ come to the 'Viva Grande'… but they just didn't. After all, usually men of wealth and/or the upper class, which this man had to be given his impeccable grooming, could afford better quality drinks and company than offered at the Viva Grande.

The few exceptions that Evie _had_ seen in the pub were those who came out with friends or acquaintances of the types to frequent 'Viva Grande' - as in, those who were usually just looking for cheap drinks and a good time… or to ogle the skimpily dressed barmaids. For example, Mike's friends from table twelve. But, as Evie glanced at the taller man seated at table seven, it was clear that this man was no regular type either.

Yet, he was a different sort of unusual from his companion. It wasn't just his debonair hair, and black turtleneck paired with a suede jacket either. Nor was it his sculpted good looks that set him so apart from the countless other men Evie interacted with at the 'Viva Grande'.

No, it was a look in the sharper-looking man's eye and something in his air that made Evie instinctively cautious as she approached the two men. For the taller man exuded an air that said 'dangerous, yet vulnerable'; a treacherous combination if there ever was one.

And all of that didn't even include the fact that both men were watching her approach with identical Cheshire smiles.

"Good evening, and welcome to Viva Grande. I'm Evie, and I'll be your server tonight." Evie greeted, plastering a fake smile on her face to hide her wariness as she came up to their table. "Can I do anything for you, gentlemen? Perhaps get you something to drink, or some light bites?"

"I think the better question is, what can _we_ do for you?" The taller, darker (in aura not looks) man replied, and Evie frowned just slightly.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, wondering if she was guaging this man wrong. Any other customer, she might have said they were trying to flirt (very poorly); but there was something in this man's tone that made her pause and stare at him apprehensively.

"Oh, and I must say," the man continued as he raised his brow slightly at her and a hint of sarcasm threaded into his voice. "You have the most beautiful eyes, _Evie._ "

Evie stiffened instantly, her eyes narrowing at the man. It couldn't be – there was no way he'd seen through her… had he?

"Erik, perhaps I should handle this." The shorter one spoke up in a soft British accent, which might have been interesting if he wasn't watching Evie so intently.

"Be my guest, Charles." Erik answered with a small smile, settling back in his seat languidly in a way that still managed to ooze dangerous.

"Handle what?" Evie asked sharply as she glanced between the two strange men.

" _Please, calm down, Miss Johnson._ "

Evie started so violently at the sudden, _British_ voice in her head that she dropped her pen; and then she blinked in shock as her pen froze mid-fall, hovering in the air before floating into the taller man, Erik's, hand.

Evie gaped at them, before she breathed, "What…?"

" _It's all right, Miss Johnson._ " Charles said in her head as he watched Evie with those keen blue eyes, a kinder smile appearing on his face as Evie's thoughts raced frantically. " _We are not here to hurt you._ "

Erik was smiling, clearly enjoying Evie's shock as she gawked at his friend.

"Who are you?" Evie asked them, and Charles answered, aloud this time, "We're friends – people just like you."

Evie stared at them, and Erik added with a smirk, "That was quite the trick you pulled earlier."

He nodded across the bar towards the drunken man Evie had been serving just minutes earlier, and she frowned as she asked slowly, "You saw that?"

"Charles explained what you had done." Erik answered, his smirk becoming more pronounced when Evie shot the shorter brunette man a quick, calculating look. "All _I_ saw, naturally, was you smiling at the man – and then him passing you some extra cash for no apparent reason other than your smile."

Evie turned back to Erik, who's own smile widened like a shark's as he added casually, "Just as I only saw your blue eyes until Charles helped me see their real colour."

Evie's eyes narrowed, and Erik's smirk just widened even further.

"It's a very interesting trick you have there." Charles interjected, drawing Evie's attention back to him as the man looked at her more seriously than his smirking companion.

"Not as interesting as yours apparently." Evie bit back.

Erik snorted, while it was Charles's turn to smile widely, though it was kinder than Erik's as he countered gently, "No, yours is just different from mine; it's very unique, and with a lot of potential to grow."

Erik glanced at Charles then; before the taller man turned his blue eyes on Evie as he watched her closely, apparently now more interested. She shifted uncomfortably, disliking the man's intense scrutiny. It wasn't flirtatious and it wasn't exactly like he was looking at her as if she weren't a person; but something told her he wasn't seeing _her_ either.

He seemed to catch her discomfort and backed off – psychologically speaking – instead leaning back in his chair and casually drawing his gaze off of her.

This piqued Evie's interest once more, because it was interesting that a man who was clearly no telepath had completely understood her body language. And it wasn't in the 'I'm just a nice person' kind of way, nor was it simply a 'I sense she doesn't like me' sort of response.

No, something in Evie's gut told her that Erik had some first hand experience in being on the side of unwanted and often intimidating scrutiny; and that he had backed off because he empathized with her on that. And she wondered what he had been through that he could know a fellow 'lab rat' from just one look - the way she could.

"We wouldn't force you to do anything you're not comfortable with." Charles spoke, and Evie glanced at the man again. There was no question if _he_ was a telepath – though, at least he seemed like a nice guy. Or, he pulled the act off a lot better than most men.

Charles's lips twitched, as though he was holding back a laugh, and he said lightly, "Well, thank you. I do try; to _be_ a good person that is, not just act like one."

Yup, definitely a telepath. Evie scowled slightly at Charles, which made Erik laugh as he guessed what was happening, before she said with a huff, "All right; you've caught my interest. What is it that you're here for, exactly?"

"We're recruiting people like you; and Charles and I." Erik explained. "We could use your help - especially if you're as talented as Charles here says you are."

"Recruiting for what?" Evie asked guardedly, and Charles smiled as he answered in her mind, " _Perhaps in a quieter place?_ "

Evie exhaled sharply but grudgingly conceded to Charles's assertion – the 'Viva Grande' probably wasn't the best place to have any important discussions. They might already have said too much aloud; though they hadn't mentioned 'mutation' aloud yet, it was probably best to place a hold on the conversation before they did.

"I get off at midnight." She informed the pair. "Would you be willing to wait that long?"

Erik opened his mouth, as though to protest, but Charles nodded as he answered kindly, "Absolutely, Miss Johnson."

He then extended his hand as he added, formally introducing himself, "I'm Charles Xavier. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Evie answered as she took the offered hand, unable to hide a small answering smile as Charles beamed at her.

"Erik Lehnsherr." Erik added, and Evie shook his hand as well as she replied, "Evie Johnson."

As they released their handshake, Evie added as she nodded at their table, "If you're going to wait here, you _are_ going to have to order something."

Erik chuckled while Charles laughed as he said, "Well, between your and my, shall we say, _skills_ , we probably wouldn't need to order anything and no-one would ever question it. However, I _will_ get a draught of the house beer."

"Same for me." Erik shrugged, and Evie informed them, "It's American beer, just so you two know what you're getting yourselves into."

"Yes, I know." Charles answered, and Evie shot back as she nodded at Erik pointedly, " _He_ might not. And with a surname like Lehnsherr, I'm not taking chances he won't upturn it in disgust."

Charles smiled, while Erik replied smugly, "Actually, I did know – I saw it on the drinks board when we were walking in."

He nodded to the chalk menu that was by the front counter, and Evie raised another brow.

"So, I've got two house beers for the mind reader and the smart aleck." She said as she wrote it down on her notepad, and both Charles and Erik chuckled again as Evie walked off to get their orders.


	2. Not Alone

_Later that night_

"Okay…" Evie said slowly, as Charles finished explaining their situation while they walked Evie home. "So, you're, what recruiting us to fight this mutant... Shaw?"

"Only if you want to." Charles reassured. "We are hoping you would use your gifts for a greater cause, but the choice is completely yours to make."

"I see." Evie murmured, staring down the dark streets.

Erik glanced over, but Charles shook his head at his friend, silently telling the taller man to let Evie mull things over on her own first.

"Can I ask something first?" Evie asked, and Erik pointed out, "You already did."

Evie shot him a look that clearly said 'very mature', and Erik grinned while Charles answered smoothly, "Of course, Miss Johnson; you may ask as many questions as you like."

"Did you do something to Sasha to get that table?" Evie asked, looking at Charles. "She was a bit… odd."

"Yes; I'm afraid I had to tweak her memories and rearrange some of the reservations they had. It's one of my abilities." Charles admitted sheepishly. "None of your other tables were free; you are incredibly popular, Miss Johnson, and therefore difficult to get a table for."

"Yes, well," Evie shrugged as she pulled her coat on tighter around herself, "all those customers are under the impression that I'm easy. They're that kind of men, and they don't mind paying the extra in tips if they can book a table with me as their server. Especially on a Friday night."

Erik raised his brow again and he examined her as though he found her quite intriguing. But Charles was the more verbose, and the slighter man inquired curiously, "Why _do_ you do what you do - if you don't mind me asking."

"Can't you just read my mind?" Evie challenged with a glance his way.

But Charles just smiled slightly as he answered, "It would be rather rude of me to pry into your mind that far – I only looked for what was important so as not to scare you away earlier."

'As though you could scare me.'

That was what Evie really wanted to say – however, she knew Charles knew the truth. He had to have read it in her mind when she had reacted to him calling her 'Miss Johnson' the first time.

So instead, she answered his question as she explained with a shrug, "You try living on regular tips alone; it's not enough to pay the bills let alone for food on top of bills. At least with the extra cash those customers give me, I can pay my rent and keep myself from starving."

"You're lucky, you know." Erik suddenly observed, making Evie glance at him with a raised brow.

"How so?" She asked, and he pointed out calmly, "Most other women would have to actually go through with the things you make your customers think you're letting them do."

Evie gave him a measured look, before she shrugged as she acknowledged, "I suppose so. Though I think it's about the only perk to my 'abilities', so to speak; which leads me to question whether I really am lucky or not."

"You don't believe your powers are a gift."

It wasn't a question, but Evie nodded anyway.

"Is that why you trick everyone who sees you into thinking you have blue eyes?" Erik asked flatly, and she shot him a look. "Because you want to hide what you are?"

He gestured to what he saw to be her 'blue' eyes (now that Charles wasn't helping him see through Evie's illusion), and Evie averted her gaze as she answered evasively, "… Partly."

Charles was observing her, and Evie knew he probably knew exactly what she was thinking about.

But Evie was grateful when Charles didn't say anything, while Erik pressed, "Why? Why must you feel compelled to think you have to fit in?"

Evie shrugged as she answered shortly, "Well, I didn't used to know why I was different. And I never met anyone like me - so I thought I was cursed. And who wants _that_ to be advertised?"

"No, you see," Charles interrupted before Erik could say anything that would likely be scathing and most certainly _not_ helpful. "You think that way because you have yet to learn to fully control your own power. You have an incredible gift."

By now they'd stopped walking; and Evie stood staring at the two men as they faced her in the chilly night street, both looking confident and assured.

"And when you tap into the full range of your powers, I have no doubt you will be capable of doing the most wonderful things. Things that will change lives for the better." Charles finished, smiling kindly at Evie once more.

"Wonderful?" Evie repeated with a snort. "I can – at best - make people see what I want them to see; how, exactly, is that 'changing lives'?"

"Because that's not all you can do, is it?" Charles answered calmly, his blue eyes clear as they pierced Evie's.

She turned her head away, giving him all the answer he needed.

"You maintain your power is only to create visions." Charles said gently, making Evie turn back to face him. "But I think you know that what you're _really_ capable of doing is so much more."

Erik didn't look surprised by what Charles was saying, which told Evie that Charles had probably already run through his whole theory with the metal-bender. Evie pursed her lips, looking down with a slight frown on her face.

But she looked up again when Charles said softly, "You're only afraid of your powers because you cannot control them yet. So, why not let me help you?"

She looked between the two men, her gaze thoughtful, and they could see she was wavering.

"You said I could control my powers," Evie began slowly, "and you think I can make a change for the better with them. That they aren't just the curse I thought them to be."

"Yes." Charles answered, and Evie looked right at him and Erik as she asked seriously, "Do you _really_ believe that?"

"With all my heart." Charles replied without missing a beat.

Erik, too, nodded firmly and Evie knew in her heart that they meant it.

Evie stared at the pair, before she finally said, "I'm in."

Erik cocked an eyebrow, that small smile still on his face, while Charles beamed.

"In that case, I look forward to working with you, Evelyn Johnson." Charles said as he shook Evie's hand.

She raised a brow at him, wondering at his use of her full name and Charles just smiled kindly as he replied in her mind, " _You don't have to hide any more._ "

Evie stared at him for a long moment before she glanced at Erik. And he raised a brow as he watched her blink once before her violet eyes, now visible to him (and the world), shone back at him with excitement and apprehension.

"Welcome to the club." Erik joked, and Evie smiled back widely.

Somehow… she had a good feeling about how her future was starting to look now. That was a first for her… and hopefully, she would be right about it.

* * *

 _The next day_

"Uh huh…" Evie muttered as she looked around at the enormous compound.

"More than you expected?" The beautiful agent who'd met up with them at the car – Moira MacTaggert as she'd introduced herself – asked, and Evie shook her head.

"Kind of." She answered as she walked with Moira, behind Charles and Erik. "But, that's not what I meant."

"Then what is it?" Moira asked curiously, and Evie looked at her.

"Why do secret services like the CIA insist on building huge complexes that can be seen from miles away even if it's in the middle of nowhere, Virginia?" Evie asked.

Erik coughed – hiding a laugh – while Moira raised a brow as Evie continued with a straight face, "I mean, sure, it's a labyrinth _in_ side… but it's not like a terrorist needs to get around inside the place to bomb it."

Charles chuckled as he looked over his shoulder, saying lightly in response to her joke, "They have their own defenses, and I can assure you that you'll be safe here."

"And don't worry, Evie." Erik added with a smirk as he too glanced over his shoulder at the blonde young woman. "If anyone _did_ try to bomb us, I could stop it before it hurt you. So there's no need to be afraid."

His tone was sarcastically sweet, intentionally sounding like a parent cooing soothingly to a frightened child; and Evie returned in an equally sarcastic, dramatic tone, "My hero. Where have you been all of my life when I needed a can opener?"

Erik barked a laugh while Moira shook her head at them, but Charles interrupted as they reached the end of the hallway, "Ah, here we are."

Charles stopped them before the set of doors, saying as he turned to Evie, "Right, Evie; time for you to meet the others."

Evie nodded, suddenly starting to feel a little nervous. It felt as though she were about to be introduced to a new class or something along those lines - and the last time she had been in a similar situation, it had not been a happy memory.

Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to push those thoughts away and stay calm as Charles opened the door.

"Everyone." Charles called as he led the way inside, Erik nodding for Evie to go on in after the professor and unspoken leader. "Let me introduce you to our newest recruit – Evelyn Johnson."

Evie smiled awkwardly from her place in the doorway as she abruptly found herself the centre of attention of seven pairs of curious eyes.

They were in a recreational room of some kind, which looked out a window towards the main courtyard, with several games and decorative aquariums lining the walls of the large space. A small kitchen with a bar and fridge was in the front corner, while the majority of the space in the center of the room was a comfortable sitting area with two sofas and a few armchairs around a small white coffee table.

But it was the people Evie was both more interested and slightly intimidated by.

She was excited to see that the group appeared to be of mostly the same age bracket as herself, ranging from early to mid twenties. The two exceptions were the black-haired girl on the far side of the room who looked about sixteen, and the dark-skinned man sitting on the opposite end of the couch from the teenage girl, and who looked to be closer to Charles and Erik's ages of around thirty. To find so many other mutants, and mutants her age was mind-boggling after living for twenty-two years thinking she was alone.

However, it was also terrifying because Evie hadn't been around people her age - unless one counted customers - for a long time. And the last time hadn't been pleasant… to put it mildly.

As Evie remained uncertainly in the doorway, a pretty young woman with golden blonde hair in soft curls got up from one of the sofas.

"Nice to meet you, Evelyn." She greeted with a warm smile as she came over, holding out her hand for a handshake. "I'm Raven, Charles's adoptive sister."

"It's Evie." Evie answered, starting to feel a little more comfortable as Raven welcomed her kindly. "And it's nice to meet you too, Raven."

"Raven, would you help Evelyn settle in?" Charles requested and Raven nodded.

Taking Evie's hand, Raven pulled her enthusiastically to join the others on the sofas while Charles added to the group at large, "Everyone, get to know each other and don't hesitate to call if you need me or Erik. We'll be back later."

With that, Charles left – Erik and Moira going with him – and Raven turned to beam at Evelyn.

"You're the last one." Raven informed the other, lighter-haired blonde as she settled them both on the sofa. "At least, for now, you are."

She then gestured at the dark-haired young man sitting on her other side as she introduced, "Evie, this is Hank."

"Hi." Hank - a handsome if shy and awkward young man with thick-glasses – greeted, and Evie smiled a little shyly as she replied, "Hi."

"I'm Angel." A short, pretty young woman added from where she sat across from Evie, and the dark-skinned man sitting beside Angel added, "And I'm Darwin."

"Hi." Evie nodded, when the ginger-haired young man sitting in the armchair on the other side piped up, "And I'm Sean, but you can call me Big Sean if you want, beautiful."

"Uh…" Evie answered, raising a slight brow, and Raven explained dismissively, "Don't mind him, Evie; Sean apparently flirts with anything with boobs"

"I see." Evie commented, while Sean winked and Raven added with teasing severity, "Even if he interrupts introductions to do so."

Sean had the grace to look a little sheepish while the black-haired teen sitting between him and Hank greeted Evie, "I'm Lisa."

"Nice to meet you, Lisa." Evie greeted, and Lisa answered with a grin, "Likewise, Evie."

Smiling back, Evie then turned to glance at the last person in the room, a young man with short blond hair and a somewhat bad-boy aura. Or, at least, an attempt at one – he seemed more like a sulky teenager in Evie's opinion. Ironic, given the fact that the actual teenager (because she really didn't think Lisa could be much older than eighteen at most) seemed rather chipper even if her clothes were dark and slightly gothic.

"The moody one's Alex." Raven informed her, and Evie nodded while Alex just rolled his eyes. "And, that's everyone."

"Pleasure to meet you all." Evie said to the group in general, and there were nods back.

It was clear that they weren't quite sure what to do next, and Raven bounced beside Evie in a mixture of nervousness and eagerness that reminded Evie of a labrador puppy.

"So." Darwin spoke up just as they were all about to fall back into an awkwardly long silence. "What do you guys think we should do?"

"We should think of code names." Raven answered instantly, brightening up as she looked around at them excitedly. "We're government agents now, we should have secret code names."

Evie had to laugh at the girl's enthusiasm while Raven announced, "I want to be called 'Mystique'."

"Damn!" Sean groaned good-naturedly. "I wanted to be called 'Mystique'."

They all laughed a little, while Raven countered, "Well, tough. I called it."

Evie blinked, startled, when Raven suddenly changed, her skin fluttering as she went from blonde beauty to an exact copy of Sean – right down to his clothes and freckles.

"And I'm way more mysterious than you." Raven added, even her voice an exact copy of Sean's.

The group had jumped at Raven's sudden change, but they now started to laugh and clap in appreciation – even Sean – while Raven changed back to her usual blonde persona. The young woman smiled bashfully, before turning to ask, "Darwin, what about you?"

"Well," Darwin shrugged, easily accepting the baton Raven offered. "'Darwin' is already a nickname, and, you know, it sort of fits. Adapt to survive and all."

Evie cocked her head, wondering what he meant, and it was clear she wasn't the only one.

They were all interested to see what each of the others could do, so it was under very close attention that Darwin stood up, saying, "Check this out."

He walked over to one of the fishbowls on the edge of the room, and they all watched with bated breath as he dipped his head inside the water. And all of their eyes widened and Sean let out a hoot while Raven clapped as they saw gills appearing on Darwin's face, just along his jaw and before his ears.

"Whoa!" Alex added appreciatively, while the others joined Raven in laughing and clapping at Darwin's mutation, and the man lifted his head back out of the water with a proud shake.

"That was incredible." Hank told him, and Darwin smiled as he shook off the water on his face, saying dramatically in response to their applause, "Thank you. Thank you."

He then pointed at Sean as he returned to his seat, asking, "What about you?"

"I'm going to be…" Sean answered thoughtfully, before he smirked. "'Banshee'."

"Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" Hank asked, puzzled, and Sean answered as he got up, "You might want to cover your ears."

The others exchanged puzzled looks but did as Sean said, placing their hands over their ears as Sean stood at one end of the coffee table, looking down at the glass tumblers sitting along the table edges.

Evie watched in fascination as Sean inhaled deeply, holding his breath before he let out a sharp whistle of some kind. Clearly, he'd been intending to hit the tumblers – unfortunately, his high-pitched shriek hit the windows behind the group, and they all turned to stare in shocked awe as the thick glass shattered into pieces.

Raven gasped before she started to laugh again, as Evie and Darwin clapped, the others joining in as they turned back to Sean, impressed.

"Wow!" Lisa said enthusiastically, and the ginger bowed, grinning widely, before he gestured at her.

"What about you?" He asked, settling back down in his seat. "How about, 'Miss Beautiful'?"

Raven groaned while Evie laughed at the face Lisa made, but the good-natured moment was ruined when Alex snorted, "Maybe you mean, 'Miss Minor'. How old are you, twelve?"

Evie frowned and Raven scowled, while Lisa's dark brown eyes narrowed on the blond male.

"For your information, I'm eighteen." She answered, and Evie had to admit she was a little surprised. The girl looked truthfully younger, possibly also because she didn't seem to be wearing any makeup; not that Evie was going to say so aloud in the current situation.

"And I'd rather look younger, than act like I stopped maturing mentally at age six."

Alex glared at Lisa while the older girls in the group snorted in approval, but Darwin quickly intervened.

"All right, all right, let's not fight already." He gave Alex a pointed look before smiling at Lisa. "So, Lisa - go on. Show us what you can do."

Lisa's lips curved up into a smirk and she began slowly, "We-ll..."

Evie blinked as the girl suddenly disappeared, vanishing right before their eyes.

The others also started, when a startled yell had them looking toward Alex in surprise.

The blond young man was scowling while Lisa stood smirking just behind him… with Alex's drink in her hand. Except, it wasn't her hand - it was her shadow.

"You control shadows?" Raven exclaimed in amazed delight, and Lisa nodded.

"Yup." She answered, her smile turning bashful as the group clapped and Sean whistled. "I can also travel through them - pretty handy way to disappear, though I don't think I can take anyone else with me-"

"That's amazing!" Raven interjected as she cheered. "Your codename _has_ to be 'Shadow' - you just have to be called Shadow!"

"I agree." Evie nodded, and Lisa's smile widened as she nodded her assent while she returned to her seat.

"Your turn." She gestured at Angel as she went, and all eyes turned on the petite brunette next.

"My, uh… _stage_ name," Angel began a little bashfully but with a cheeky smile, "is Angel."

The former stripper boldly took off her black leather jacket, leaving her in only her short black dress.

Sean let out an appreciative whistle, making Evie, Lisa, and Raven roll their eyes, while Angel turned around to show them her bared back and the strange tattoo marks that ran from her shoulders down her spine.

"It kind of fits." Angel finished, and their eyes widened as the 'tattoo marks' on Angel's back peeled away and stretched out, revealing them to actually be wings.

"You can fly?" Raven demanded in awe, while Evie ran her eyes over Angel's beautiful purple-indigo wings.

They were semi-transparent, like dragonfly wings, but shaped like a fairy's; and Evie had to agree her 'stage name' really suited her.

Angel smiled as she turned back to them, fluttering her wings as she said, "Uh huh. And, um…"

She turned so that she was facing the broken window, sucking a little on her saliva.

And Evie's eyes widened in amazement as Angel spat what looked like a small fireball all the way out the window and hitting the head of the statue standing in the centre of the courtyard, where the fire flared and sizzled into acid.

They all laughed and clapped again, Raven and Sean finding the smoking statue particularly hilarious, and Angel turned to the other blonde girl in the room.

"What about you, Evie?" She asked as she pulled her jacket back on. "What's your power?"

"Well…" Evie began, and the others turned to her expectantly. "Like everyone else, it's probably easiest just to show you."


	3. Disappointment

Evie closed her eyes – mostly so that she couldn't see the others' intent gazes – before she took a deep breath as she conjured up an image of the sea in her mind. She layered the deep ocean colours in her mind's eye, adding vibrantly coloured fish that swam amongst the reefs while in the distance was a shimmering underwater castle.

There were gasps from all around, and Evie peaked out to see the others apparently staring vacantly into space; but she knew they were all witnessing the vision she'd cast onto their eyes, tricking their minds into thinking what they were seeing were real.

"So, yeah." Evie shrugged as she released them from the vision she'd cast, and the others refocused on her in awe. "That's what I can do."

"That's beautiful." Raven said admiringly as she clapped again, the others joining in as they nodded.

"How did you make us see that so vividly?" Lisa asked curiously, and Evie shrugged again.

"Well, it's just my mutation." Evie answered. "And I love art, so it wasn't too difficult to detail the image in my own mind."

"Even then, you must have a natural creativity to create such a realistic world." Darwin observed.

Evie blushed, embarrassed by the attention, while Hank agreed, "It was like a matrix - an environment that you molded into your own image."

He tacked on the explanation at Sean, Alex, and Evie's blank expressions; and the three nodded as they understood while Raven interjected brightly, "Matrix! You should be called 'Matrix'!"

Evie shrugged, not really minding what she was called at the moment. It was so… _different_ to have people in awe at what she could do, to praise her and compliment her. It felt like she _belonged_ – something she hadn't felt in ten years.

So it was with a rather warm happiness that Evie smiled back at the others, before she turned to Hank as she asked, "What about you, Hank? What can you do?"

Hank blinked, before looking away awkwardly as Raven piped up, "He's got really dexterous feet and really cool agility; plus, he's really strong."

"Wow." Evie answered enthusiastically, possibly a little over enthusiastically as she sensed Hank's insecurity.

"That's incredible." Lisa enthused, clearly also sensing the sensitivity of the subject. "I'm really not physically strong, so I envy that."

She gestured to her own, admittedly bone-thin limbs, and Hank gave her a small, shy smile in thanks.

"So, what do you want to be called?" Angel asked, when Alex piped up mockingly between laughs, "How about Big Foot?"

Evie shot the blond male a look; as did Lisa and Raven, the latter of whom also added scathingly, "You know what they say about guys with big feet. And, uh," she glanced down at Alex's pointedly, "yours are kind of _small_."

"Oohhhh." Sean laughed, while Darwin interjected as pacifist, "Okay, now."

Angel was laughing with Lisa, and Evie suppressed a smile as she saw Raven and Hank glance at each other shyly – there was something potentially growing between these two; something sweet.

Clearly it was new and as yet unspoken, however, so Evie kept her observations to herself as she instead turned to Darwin as the eldest in their group asked, "Alex, what _is_ your gift? What can you do?"

Evie turned to Alex again, curious, especially as Alex hesitated.

"It's not..." He answered evasively, scratching his head a little nervously. "I just… I just can't do it. I can't do it in here."

Lisa cocked her head curiously, while Darwin asked curiously as he pointed to the courtyard, "Can you do it out there?"

As Alex hesitated, the others started encouraging, "Come on!"

"Alex!" Darwin began to chant, and they all joined in. "Alex! Alex! Alex! Alex! Alex!"

Alex finally held his hands up in surrender, and they all clapped instead as the young man stood up.

"That's the spirit!" Darwin cheered as Alex headed for the broken window.

"Get down when I tell you." Alex ordered as he leapt over the shattered glass, while the others all got up as well to move for a better view by the window.

"Someone's bossy." Lisa muttered, but she joined the others to watch. They lined up at the broken window, peering out the side to where Alex had positioned himself in the corner of the courtyard.

"Get back." Alex warned when he noticed them, and they all drew back… before peering around the window again to watch as Alex tensed.

He saw them, and he insisted, "Get back!"

They didn't even bother to move this time, simply staring openly and Alex muttered under his breath, "Whatever."

Evie's eyes widened as a strange red light began to appear around Alex's middle, and then her jaw dropped as red beams, plasma circlets of some kind, began to shoot out from around Alex's upper body.

The plasma blasts flew out a little wildly, looking like Frisbees as they flew out from Alex's chest area, and the group all ducked slightly in case they were hit as Alex fired off several more beams before one sliced right through the statue in the middle of the courtyard.

He stopped as the statue's top half went toppling over, the cut edges on both it and the standing lower half burning, and Sean crowed in amazement while Darwin called, "Oh, yeah!"

"That was brilliant!" Lisa added, earning a surprised look from the blond male.

But Alex smiled a little as the group all laughed and clapped again, the young mutants all feeling the rush as they each finally felt like they had found somewhere they could belong.

Evie giggled as Raven hugged her while they laughed and cheered for Alex as he returned to the room, looking a little embarrassed but pleased, and she let herself relax as she never had before, surrounded by her new – and first – friends.

* * *

Soon, of course, things started to go… a little downhill.

It was clear they were all getting too excited, their inhibitions down now that they _could_ be and making them more reckless than normal. And they didn't even have real booze, just hyped up excitement that exploded into a rush of adrenaline.

Normally, Evelyn hated when people partied and trashed a place – of course, she might be biased since she was usually the one who had to clean up after such people – but… somehow, she didn't want to care. Not this time.

Not when she'd finally found people in the world who could like her for her.

So she sat, laughing as though drunk – which she sort of was, on pure, unadulterated happiness – while music blasted around the room as Raven and Lisa danced on the sofa and Angel danced in the air as she flew around the room; Hank literally swung from the lights on the ceiling, hanging upside down by his feet; and Sean and Alex smashed tables and chairs, basically anything they could find, on Darwin's body as the man changed his skin to be made of some kind of strong rock.

"Come on!" Darwin was taunting as everything that hit him broke while he was left unscathed. "You can go harder than that. Harder!"

" _What_ are you doing?!"

The stern and incredulous shout was like a bucket of cold water on the group of young adults; they all flinched at the sound before whipping around quickly toward the source.

Raven's smile dropped for a moment while Evie gulped as she saw Moira, Charles, and Erik all standing in the courtyard, staring in disbelief into the trashed room through the broken window.

Hank almost fell from the ceiling in his haste to get down, saving himself last minute as he twisted nimbly to land on his feet, and everyone else gathered in a sheepish group before the window.

They were all suddenly feeling and looking like naughty children who had been caught by their parents with their hands in the cookie jar – after breaking the jar, Evie thought as she glanced around at the destroyed room.

"Who destroyed the statue?" Moira demanded, one hand on her hip while she pointed at said statue in the courtyard.

Evie cringed, while Hank said quickly, "It was Alex."

Lisa grimaced and Alex shot Hank a look of utter disbelief, while Angel snorted as she struggled to keep her laughter in check.

Evie bit her lip, sensing the mood better than some of the others who like Angel didn't seem to yet understand how much trouble they were in.

Unfortunately, Raven was one of those who hadn't quite yet come down from her excited high, and the blonde interjected brightly, "No, 'Havok'. We have to call him 'Havok'. That's his name now."

She then turned to the three older adults outside as she added enthusiastically, "And we were thinking, _you_ should be Professor X," she pointed at Charles, "and _you_ should be Magneto."

She pointed at Erik, and Evie wondered how Raven could be so blithe when it was very clear from Charles's face that he was more than a little unhappy… and _very_ disappointed.

But perhaps, the worst was the look on Erik's face as he deadpanned while looking at Raven's pointed finger, "Exceptional."

And it wasn't just how he looked at Raven – it was how he was looking at them all.

Evie's heart sank as she saw the resignation on Erik's face; he'd been expecting something like this. Or rather, and perhaps more accurately, he hadn't been expecting much _from_ them _._ For all his talk about her abilities, it was very clear to Evie in that moment that Erik didn't believe in the slightest that she was ready to face the world yet. That he didn't believe any of them were ready; were anything more than children.

And somehow… that was a bitterer pill to swallow than Charles's disappointment.

Because at least Charles had believed something greater out of them. At least, they were in the wrong for letting him down on that belief. Erik… him treating them like naive children… it felt a lot worse to feel like they had proven him right.

Erik glanced at her briefly before he left, and Evie averted her eyes as the older man walked out of the courtyard, Moira following him.

Charles stayed to look at Raven sternly, and he said in a tone that left no room to guess how he was feeling, "I expect more from you."

Raven's face fell, and she blinked back tears as Charles turned and followed Erik and Moira away.

Leaving a heavy silence behind.

* * *

Evie sighed as she sat, curled on the sofa beside Raven, while Angel and Lisa sat morosely on the other side of the sofa.

Alex and Darwin were playing the ping ball game in the corner of their new 'recreation' room. It was clean and as nice as the first room… except it felt more like being grounded than when they'd been sitting in nervous excitement in the first room. The room they had trashed.

"Oh! I didn't know the circus was in town."

Evie glanced over to see two CIA agents standing on the other side of the glass window, clearly in the midst of patrolling the courtyard when they'd paused to have fun at her and her friends' expense.

"Hey, come on, honey." The agent mocked as he fluttered his hands at Angel. "Give us a little..."

Angel glared, and the agent asked, "No?"

He turned to where Hank and Sean were seated across from the girls, and he taunted at Hank, "Come on, let's see the foot."

Hank stood up, and the agent mocked as Hank walked towards the window, "There it is. Come on, Big Foot, let's go. Hey."

Hank pushed a button on the side of the wall, drawing the curtains on their window automatically as the agent pretended to whine, "Hey, come on. Hey."

Hank just saluted humourlessly as the curtains shut the agents out, before he returned with heavy steps back to his seat on the sofa.

Evie clenched her hands on her knees, while Raven glanced at Angel as the shorter woman sat stiffly on the sofa.

"They're just guys being stupid." Raven tried to comfort the upset Angel, but Angel snapped back sharply, "Guys being stupid, I can handle. Okay? I've handled that my whole life."

Hank and Sean sat moodily as Angel bit out, "But I'd rather a bunch of guys stare at me with my clothes _off_ , than the way these ones stare at me.

Raven just slumped her shoulders as she pointed out quietly, "At us."

Angel pursed her lips, turning away, while Lisa sank her head into her knees and Evie looked down at her hands.

A part of her agreed with Angel – she'd handled guys being stupid for years, even more so when she'd started working at 'Viva Grande'. And in some ways, Angel was right – it was easier to handle the way those men had stared at her there, than the way these men looked at her like a freak. Like _they_ had.

She curled in on herself as she clamped down on her memories – it wasn't going to help living through _those_ ones again, and it certainly wasn't going to make her feel any better. Evie sighed as she wondered, not for the first time since Erik and Charles had left the compound earlier that night, if she had made a mistake in coming here after all…

 _Thump._

Evie frowned as she heard a faint whooshing noise, followed by a slightly louder thud, coming from somewhere outside their room.

At first, she wondered if she was just hearing things, but then the others looked around with small frowns as well. Lisa had lifted her head and she was staring towards the roof with a puzzled frown, while Darwin looked up from his game with Alex.

"What was that?" Darwin asked slowly, and the group went silent for a beat as they listened intently.

The same noise sounded again, and then again, the thuds getting a little louder every time – as though whatever was causing the sound was getting closer. They all looked up in confusion while Darwin muttered as he walked back towards the group, "I don't know, but something doesn't feel right."

Lisa was already up and hovering by the window, as though she were debating something. Guessing her thoughts, Evie touched the girl's arm as the others all gathered around the window as well, and the blonde murmured, "Don't - we don't know what it is yet and you might get hurt."

Lisa looked at her with troubled eyes but the teen nodded before looking back at the window as Hank pressed the button again to open the curtains. The group peered out warily as one, all of them tense and uncertain.

It was silent as a grave, but Evie couldn't shake the feeling that it felt more like the calm before a storm. And she wasn't the only one.

"There's nothing out there." Hank murmured, but Darwin pointed out, "Don't tell me you don't feel something's wrong."

Hank couldn't reply, and Evie gasped as she saw something appear high up in the sky.

"Look!" She pointed at where they could just make out some kind of shadowy figure in front of the moon, and Darwin asked slowly, "What is that?"

It looked like two figures hovering in the sky, completely black and outlined only by the full moon behind them. But surely, they were seeing wrong… surely it wasn't...

Evie's eyes widened as suddenly, the shadow shifted, a part of it disappearing while the bigger, lumpier part abruptly fell down towards the ground… accompanied by a terrible scream.

"Oh, my G-!" Lisa began, her dark hazel-brown eyes going wide with absolute horror.

It hit Evie a moment too late what the figure was when the man fell with a loud thud right in front of their window, his yell getting cut off abruptly as he died instantly upon hitting the ground.


	4. Attack

Evie let out a shriek of absolute terror, a cry echoed by Raven as the blonde clasped her hands over her mouth while all of them flinched back. Lisa had let out a similar scream, backing away in fear while Angel hadn't let out a sound, too aghast to even breath as she too held a hand over her mouth and clutched the back of Sean's shirt with her other.

As one, the group stepped back from the window in complete horror and Darwin wrapped a protective arm around Lisa as the girl began shaking like a leaf, her eyes unable to tear themselves away from the dead man in the middle of the courtyard. Alarms began to sound and the lights throughout the compound switched on, but it wasn't stopping whatever was dropping the bodies; and Evie screamed again as another agent was dropped abruptly down onto a glass awning on the other side of the courtyard, the man dying instantly even as his body fell through the shattered glass.

Raven shrieked, Lisa whimpered, and Darwin shouted, "Get back!"

He quickly pushed himself in front of the group, spreading out his arms before them protectively as they all backed away from the window. Sean's face had gone absolutely white and he looked like he was going to be sick while Angel gasped repeatedly, "Oh, my God; oh, my God."

Raven was shaking worse than Lisa now, not that the dark-haired girl was faring much better as she clung to Evie while agents came running out into the courtyard. Hank was looking as queasy as Sean, and even Alex looked perturbed though he looked slightly more prepared than the others. As though it weren't the first time he'd seen someone die.

One of the agents ran by their window, and he yelled at them as he banged on the window insistently, "Get back!"

The mutants quickly did as they were told, all of them moving towards the other side of the room as they stared out the window with wide eyes while the agent ordered, "Do _not_ leave that room. We're under attack!"

Something appeared in the middle of the courtyard, amidst a flash of red and black smoke – a man, or rather mutant, with red skin and a tail whipping out behind him.

His hands appeared strangely curved, but Evie didn't have a chance to really get a closer look at the mutant as Raven screamed, "There, behind you!"

The agent looked back even as the rest of his men hesitated, too surprised to react, before he yelled, "Shoot! Shoot!"

His men opened fire on the mutant, and the group inside yelped while they ducked in fear, taking cover behind the sofas as the gunfire rang in their ears.

Darwin had an arm out protectively, hiding Raven and Evie behind him while Alex and Hank flanked him. Angel, Lisa, and Sean were behind them, all of them cowering though they kept their eyes on the window.

Angel screamed as the mutant disappeared before reappearing behind one of the agents, twisting his neck as he moved the agent's arms around so that the agent fired around the courtyard instead.

Lisa gasped, a sound almost lost in the sound of gunfire as the bullets shot down the other agents, a few strays also coming at their window and shattered the glass into pieces. Alex pulled Lisa and Angel down further, shielding them while Sean covered part of them and Darwin and Hank ducked down over Raven and Evie.

As the bullets continued to fly in through the open window, the group pressed down even more, though Darwin maintained his protective stance at the front as he spread his arms wide to cover as much of them as he could.

Another sound drew their attention to the back window, and Evie's jaw dropped as she saw what looked like a hurricane coming around the corner into the back courtyard.

"Evie, please tell me it's your power I'm seeing." Sean gasped, and Evie whispered, "I wish, Sean. Oh, God, I've never thought I'd _wish_ that I was seeing one of my visions."

They flinched as they heard more gunfire followed by pained screams from the other side again. They turned to see the red mutant disappearing and reappearing all around the various agents that continued to swarm into the courtyard. Evie could now see that he was holding dual knives in his hands, and using them to stab, maim, and kill the agents that he reappeared around.

' _If we stay here, it'll only be a matter of time before we're killed._ ' Evie realized, at the same moment that Darwin snarled, "Stay here, my ass! Let's go!"

He ran for the doors, leading the way. Alex followed swiftly, pulling Lisa with him as Evie and Angel ran behind them, while Raven, Sean and Hank hesitated for a beat.

"Run!" Evie yelled at them as she ran after Alex and Lisa, Angel right with her.

The others didn't need to be told twice; broken from their shock, they dashed after their friends even as the mutant outside finished killing another of the agents outside.

The group didn't get very far, however, as the agents forming a human barrier just down the corridor from their rec room spotted them and yelled, "Get back!"

"We can help!" Darwin insisted as he ran into the men, but the men grabbed him and the others, stopping them from moving forward. "We can help!"

"Get back!" The agent yelled over Darwin, as he and the other agents held the group back. "Get inside! Get back!"

Alex glanced at Lisa, frowning at her while she gasped from the exertion of running, before he looked up sharply as they all heard a faint noise in the distance.

Suddenly, something exploded from deep within the compound, and Raven screamed as a flare came rushing down the corridor around the corner, burning the first few agents in the human barrier. Evie gasped, her body freezing, before Lisa grabbed her arm and pulled her along as she ran with Alex and they all ran back towards the room. The agents ran with them, yelling, as they dashed away from the explosion.

Being closer, the group ran into the room first, and the agents slammed the door shut after them as they tried to maintain the lockdown.

But Evie's eyes widened in pure fear as she saw the hurricanes coming towards them from the back courtyard again. And on the other side, they could once again hear the agents screaming as they were killed by the teleporting mutant.

Evie held her head in her hand as she whimpered behind Sean while the mutant outside killed agent after agent, slicing their necks or stabbing their chests and stomachs. Raven was also looking away, not able to stand watching the violence while Angel and Lisa stared with wide eyes at the destruction around them. Lisa's hand tightened around Alex's, and they all tensed when the red mutant outside finally stopped his massacre, holding an agent by the neck with his tail and strangling the man even as he kept the agent placed before him as the last remaining agent – the leader who'd first yelled at Evie and her friends to stay inside – tried to aim his gun at the mutant.

The lead agent kept shifting his arm, trying to aim around his fellow agent to shoot the mutant but the mutant used his hold on the agent's throat to use the man as a human shield. Evie glanced over just as Lisa cried, "No, wait-!"

The lead agent fired, and Evie cried out as the bullet hit the other agent, while the mutant disappeared.

Lisa had taken a step forward unconsciously, and Alex quickly jerked her back while Evie and Raven screamed again as another agent came crashing through the back window, thrown by the approaching hurricane. Angel, Sean and Hank cowered back, afraid, while Darwin stood over them protectively while he watched the approaching threats.

Evie whimpered as the mutant on their other side reappeared, slicing the last remaining agent's throat before stabbing the lead agent in the back and killing the man. Raven sobbed into her shaking hands as the mutant turned to look at them, and he came towards them as Darwin looked between the teleporting mutant and the hurricane grimly. Alex pushed Lisa behind him, and she clutched the back of his shirt tightly while Evie shuddered in fear beside them as the hurricane disappeared, revealing a male mutant. The mutant stepped through the shattered window and towards them, and Alex stood up to shield the others from this mutant while Darwin stood protectively on the other side as the group backed as far as they could into the far wall.

"Lisa, go - you can still get away." Alex hissed, and Lisa shot him an incredulous look.

"And leave you guys?" She demanded but Darwin agreed in a low voice, "No use dying here; you can still live-"

"And what kind of living is it," Lisa shot back though her voice shook when sounded. "If I always run away and save my own hide while abandoning my friends?"

Evie glanced at the dark-haired girl, who was holding Alex's shirt fisted in one hand while holding hands tightly with Raven with her other. The girl's loyalty had surprised all of them; yet when Evie thought about it, it shouldn't really. She herself couldn't picture running away now to save her own skin - a change from before. But like her, no-one else here had felt like they truly belonged anywhere for probably as long as they could remember. They had quickly bonded over being mutants, found themselves in company they actually enjoyed, and now they were willing to stay for each other. Sometimes, friendship didn't make sense… but Evie was glad she had them as they all bravely waited to face their impending doom.

The group flinched, Raven shrieking, as bullets sounded once more from outside the room door; before a voice cried, "Wait! You want the mutants? They're right through that door."

Raven's mouth fell open in a mix of indignation and betrayal, while Angel's fists tightened and most of the guys' jaws clenched. Evie closed her eyes while Lisa's eyes narrowed angrily; and Darwin lifted his fists in a fighting stance as the human man's voice continued, "Just let us normal people go. We're no threat-!

The man's voice was cut off abruptly, followed by a thud that left no doubt as to what had been the agent's fate.

The group tensed just as the door was flung open; and a somewhat older man – perhaps in his early to mid-fifties – in a strange silver helmet stepped inside.

The man closed the door calmly behind him as his piercing blue eyes surveyed the room, before he asked the teleporting mutant, "Where is the telepath?"

"Not here." The mutant grunted, and the man looked genuinely disappointed as he murmured, "Too bad. Well, at least I can take this silly thing off."

He smiled slightly before removing his helmet, and the group tensed as the man smiled at them.

"Good evening." He greeted them warmly, and Evie flinched. "My name is Sebastian Shaw."

He grinned at them and he continued as he strode confidently towards them, "And I am not here to hurt you."

It was almost comical how different those words sounded coming from Shaw compared to Charles.

While Evie - and likely the others - had found them reassuring and intriguing when Charles had said them, all Evie could feel now was a cold fear seeping into her very bones as Shaw came towards them. It wasn't his tone, nor was it his general expression, for he looked and sounded almost as friendly and warm as Charles had. Almost. But, it was this man's eyes – his cold blue eyes that held a glint of something that made a chill run down Evie's spine - that made all the difference. She'd thought Erik felt dangerous - this man screamed it from every cell on his body.

"Freeze!"

Evie tensed as she heard the cry, coming from a lone surviving agent out in the courtyard.

"Azazel." Shaw ordered, without even so much as a glance, and the redskinned mutant disappeared, before reappearing instantly beside the agent and slicing his neck.

Evie flinched as the agent's body fell with a final thud while Lisa stifled a gasp, before Evie looked back at Shaw as the mutant smiled at them calmly.

"My friends," Shaw began in that composed and confident tone, "there is a revolution coming. When mankind discovers who we are, what we can do, each of us will face a choice."

He looked at each of them as they stood tense and – most of them – aghast at what they had just seen.

"Be enslaved," Shaw continued firmly as he looked first at Darwin on the far left of the group, "or rise up to rule."

He looked to Alex next, before moving on to Raven as he continued, "Choose freely, but know that if you are not with us," he looked at Lisa, "then, by definition, you are against us."

His cold blue-green eyes met Evie's, and she almost shuddered. But she held herself firmly in place as she lifted her chin defiantly back at Shaw.

He didn't react, simply looking next to Sean as he continued, "So, you can stay, and fight for the people who hate and fear you."

He moved on to look at Hank as he offered, "Or you can join me, and live like kings."

Hank averted his eyes, his lips pressed tightly together as he firmly refused to listen to Shaw.

Shaw's gaze dropped down, and he stared at Angel as he added in an enticing murmur, "And queens."

Evie waited, afraid but grimly resigned to facing this mutant when he finally accepted none of them would come with him; before she let out a small gasp of shock as Angel took Shaw's offered hand.

The group stood in stunned silence for a moment, their brains unable to process what had just happened as they watched Shaw lead Angel away, towards the broken window.

"Angel." Raven called after the young woman, as unable to believe what she was seeing as the rest of them were.

"Angel, what..." Lisa sounded as disbelieving, and Sean asked incredulously, "Are you kidding me?"

Angel stopped to look back at them.

"Come on." She said, jerking her head towards Shaw as she tried to say firmly but with a small tremor in her voice, "We don't belong here."

Evie drew in a sharp breath, while Sean and Hank exchanged looks of disbelief, but Angel remained firm as she finished determinedly, "And that's nothing to be ashamed of."

Lisa's hand tightened around Alex's shirt, which she had been clinging onto as her anchor to sanity, and she felt his entire body tense with the same disbelief she felt. That they all did. Darwin held out a hand towards Angel, frowning slightly as he asked her silently to come back. But Angel's face just closed off and her eyes were unwavering as she turned away with Shaw once more.

"Angel…" Evie murmured worriedly as they watched Angel, Shaw, and the wind-controlling mutant step out into the courtyard with Azazel.

"We have to do something." Raven muttered in agreement, and Lisa whispered, "But what?"

Suddenly Darwin's shoulders straightened – as though he'd made a choice.

He turned, shooting Alex a meaningful look and the blond male frowned. Darwin smacked the younger man's chest, and Alex's brows knitted before he wrenched his arm away from Darwin.

To anyone watching, it looked like they were arguing; but Evie realized a silent message had been exchanged. And she wasn't the only one who put two and two together.

Lisa and Raven exchanged looks of understanding, and Lisa let go of Alex's shirt as Darwin turned, calling after Shaw, "Stop. I'm coming with you."

He strode off towards Shaw as the mutant stood with his followers in the courtyard, and Angel smirked slightly while Shaw smiled warmly.

"Good choice." Shaw answered as he took a few steps forward to meet Darwin. "So, tell me about your mutation."

The others still inside the recreation room slowly moved to stand in a line by the window, Alex on the far side, while Darwin shrugged as he replied, "Well, I adapt to survive. So, I guess I'm coming with you."

Shaw's smile widened at that, and he breathed appreciatively, "I like that."

He held out a hand, gesturing for Darwin to join beside Angel. Darwin walked purposefully over, his back straight and not looking back at his friends as Evie and the others stood watching.

But as soon as Shaw and his group came together, moving to hold hands so that the teleporter could take them all away together, Darwin yelled, "Alex!"

"Get out!" Alex yelled, not looking back as he kept his eyes and focus on Shaw.

Raven and Evie led the sprint to the doors, followed by Hank and Lisa and finally Sean. In the courtyard, Darwin yanked Angel by the hand, pulling her away and covering her as he shifted his skin into the protective rock that could withstand almost any attack.

"Do it!" Darwin yelled, and Alex released his plasma beam attacks out the window just after Sean slammed the door to the room shut behind him.

The group paused, waiting for a beat and with bated breath on the other side of the door.

"Come on!" Hank gasped urgently, knowing they needed to get out. He grabbed Raven's hand so they could run, but Evie hesitated as she heard something on the other side of the door.

"Protecting your fellow mutants?" Shaw's voice could be heard. "That's a noble gesture."

Lisa apparently heard it too, for her face lost all colour and she called after her friends, "Wait!"

"Something's wrong." Evie gasped as she turned back towards the room.

"What?" Sean asked, glancing back as Hank and Raven hesitated at the end of the exploded corridor.

Lisa had disappeared, probably using her shadow powers to scout, and Evie said anxiously, "I don't know, something's not right."

When there was no further sound, Evie couldn't take the suspense any longer. She wrenched the door open again, looking out into the room and the courtyard beyond.

She first saw Alex's back as the young man stood, stunned, by the shattered window. In the far corner, she saw Lisa, the girl's hands clamped over her mouth as she held back what was already a silent scream, too horrified to actually let out a sound. The girl's wide hazel eyes were fixed on the courtyard, which was where Evie's eyes landed next - just in time to see Shaw leaving Darwin's side before he (along with the other two men and Angel) disappeared.

And Evie could only watch, eyes going wide and her mouth parting open in a mirror image of Lisa's, as Darwin stood stiffly, jerkily changing his skin over and over again as though he was trying to protect himself… no, as though he was trying to protect _them_.

He had a strange red glow inside as he finally turned into dark rock, giving the impression of molten lava, and finally he turned his head to look at Alex.

Darwin reached out a hand, as though placating the younger blond man who stood frozen and unable to move. Darwin's face turned back into his regular skin once more, giving them one last glimpse of the brave man they'd come to call a good friend in the span of just a few hours.

And then he exploded from the inside, disappearing in a flash of familiar red plasma energy.


	5. Growing Up

The six young mutants sat just outside the ruined facility, quietly mourning even though hours had passed since the devastating incident.

Raven and Evie sat huddled close, needing the physical reassurance, and Raven also held tightly onto Hank's hand while Evie had her hand fisted tightly in her skirt. Lisa sat on her other side, her hand placed gently over Alex's while he sat with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped tightly before him. Sean sat on his other side, offering support in his stoic and stubborn presence beside the blond who had initially wanted desperately to be alone.

It was clear Alex was beating himself up about what had happened to Darwin, but Lisa had refused to let him be alone. She and Sean stuck to his side like gum, and eventually - more out of tired resignation than anything else - he stopped turning them away. And as the guilt and regret ate away at him, wearing him down the more the hours went by, he eventually leant into their silent comfort and support. Not necessarily physically; but he didn't move when Lisa offered her sympathy with her hand over his.

And that was how the group remained, sitting in solidarity amongst the rubble and ignoring the CIA agents that had turned up early in the morning to assess the damage and report back to their superiors. The agents hadn't even tried to question them, and it was clear they were giving the mutants as wide a berth as the mutants wanted at that moment.

Any other time, it might have hurt; but today, they didn't were only two, maybe three, people the group cared to see at that moment, and anyone else could wait.

"Raven!"

Evie looked up at Charles's call, as did the others (even Alex), while Raven stood up immediately to meet her foster brother as Charles came running up. He hugged his adoptive sister tightly, clearly relieved she was all right and Raven buried her face into his shoulder as she sought his familiar warmth.

Erik strode up behind his friend, the mutant's piercing blue eyes scanning the group quickly before looking up to give the destroyed facility a quick once-over as well. Moira was behind the taller man, similarly glancing at the younger mutants and at the torn buildings worriedly.

Evie only looked at Charles as he released Raven, saying to the group firmly, "We've made arrangements for you to be taken home immediately."

It had been the response they'd been expecting, and they were prepared to respond accordingly; and Sean started them off as he informed Charles firmly, "We're not going home."

"What?" Charles asked incredulously, but Sean continued flatly, "And _he_ 's not going back to prison."

Sean looked at Alex, before looking back at Charles determinedly.

"He killed Darwin." Alex explained curtly, but Charles answered grimly, "All the more reason for you to leave. This is over."

"It's not just about you anymore." Evie answered quietly, and Charles glanced at her. "You gathered us together; but _we_ made the decision to come."

"And we should be allowed to make the decision to stay." Lisa finished, looking at Charles with an expression that spoke volumes more than they could ever describe in words.

Charles pursed his lips, but Raven murmured softly, "Darwin's dead, Charles."

Her tone became dejected as she added sorrowfully, "And we can't even bury him."

Alex, Sean, Lisa, and Hank lowered their heads while Evie gazed at Charles pleadingly. But they were all surprised when it was Erik who suddenly spoke up.

"We can avenge him."

They all turned to the man, startled, and Alex and Sean's faces becoming thoughtful while Evie frowned. Lisa looked torn, and Raven just looked startled as they all mulled over Erik's words differently.

"Erik, a word, please." Charles murmured as he walked off to the side slightly.

The group glanced at each other before looking back at the two men standing a few paces away as they muttered intently, Erik clearly arguing something with Charles.

"They're just kids." Charles protested quietly but firmly so the others couldn't hear; but Erik countered grimly, "No. They _were_ kids."

He knew Charles could see it as well as he could – the group they had found this morning was not the group of rowdy post-pubescent youngsters they had left behind.

They were older emotionally, wizened by what they had been forced to see and endure. Even Lisa, the youngest, no longer looked like the girl they had brought in. The death and cruelty they had witnessed had opened the group's eyes in a way that no words could have, and it was no longer a vague concept of war that they were pledging themselves to fight in. They knew exactly what they were facing, and more importantly they now knew the risks. Both in fighting… and in surviving.

They were ready, Erik could feel it. Well, ready to be trained to fight anyway.

As Charles hesitated, Erik pressed, "Shaw has his army; we need ours."

Charles exhaled sharply before he turned to look at the group of younger mutants. They were watching him and Erik, their gazes determined.

And Charles sighed because he knew; Erik was right. Of course he was right.

"We'll have to train." He said at last, addressing the group of younger mutants once more. "All of us."

He looked from one young face to the next, meeting each pair of eyes sternly and finding himself faced by one unwavering gaze after another.

"Yes?"

The group – the _team_ – all nodded, Alex affirming aloud, "Yeah."

"Well, we can't stay here." Hank interjected as he nodded to the decimated facility. "Even if they reopen the department, it's not safe. We've got nowhere to go."

Evie sighed; of course Hank would be the voice of reason.

But she perked up instantly as Charles answered firmly, "Yes, we do."

* * *

Evie stared – gawked more like – as she stood on the driveway with the rest of the team.

"This is yours?" Sean asked incredulously and Charles smiled as he corrected, glancing at Sean, "No; it's _ours_."

Sean glanced back at Charles before he returned to gaping at the house along with the others.

The rest were silent as they all stared up at the mansion standing right before them, in the middle of an expansive plot of private property. The grounds stretched so far that Evie couldn't see it all if she tried; and the house was so big she had to tilt her head completely back to see the top.

And not only was it huge, but it was all so _beautiful_.

The grounds were kept neatly trimmed and completely clean from any litter, and looked like something out of a Jane Austen book; perhaps Pemberley from 'Pride and Prejudice'. The mansion itself was like what Evie would imagine Oxford or Harvard would look like - one of those posh old buildings that looked more like a castle than a school building, or a home. The details and intricate architecture were breathtaking, and this was only one side of the enormous building.

"Honestly, Charles." Erik piped up dryly at last. "I don't know how you survived, living in such hardship."

He glanced at Charles, who was giving him a 'really?' face, while Raven chimed in cheekily, "Well, it was a hardship softened by me."

She moved to hug her 'brother', and Charles pressed a kiss to the side of Raven's head. Erik glanced at Raven, raising brow as she grinned at him, before the blonde said to the group as a whole, "Come on. Time for the tour."

She led the way, Charles behind her, and the others trailed after her inside. Evie touched the pillars and the wooden doors as they made their way through the entrance, examining all the details with a quiet awe.

" _Come on._ "

Evie started, glancing at the back of Charles's head as he said inside her head, a hint of amusement in his tone, " _You will have plenty of time to look at the architectural designs afterward. You don't want to get lost before you even start living here, do you?_ "

Evie smiled sheepishly as she left the door hinges alone, following the group as Raven led the way up and down the many, many hallways and staircases, though Evie wasn't quite able to keep her gasps of wonder to herself as she examined the ceilings, the walls, and the many paintings they passed during the tour.

It may have been a little embarrassing… but Evie didn't care. And it helped that Charles and Raven appreciated her admiration for the arts as Raven showed them around the mansion, both interjecting some random fact or another along the way so that Evie could linger a little longer to examine particularly delightful artworks or picturesque rooms.

* * *

"You are so lucky you live here." Evie sighed as she looked around while Raven led her and Lisa down the hallways.

Lisa nodded in agreement, and Raven chuckled as she answered lightly, "Maybe. You do kind of get used to it after a while, and it can feel a little… _too_ big, sometimes."

"I can see that." Evie agreed. "But it's still so beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." Raven answered with a warm smile, and that was when Evie looked at her friend curiously.

But she held her tongue for the moment while Raven stopped before a doorway and said to Lisa, "This will be your room - mine's the one next door."

"Thanks, Raven." Lisa smiled, but Raven and Evie knew the girl's mind was elsewhere.

She had been unfocused throughout the tour despite the majestic beauty of the mansion, and they had strong suspicions what was causing the distraction. After all, the black-haired girl hadn't left Alex's side since Darwin's death.

"I'll let you show yourself in." Raven suggested, and Lisa nodded.

"Thanks, Raven. See you both later."

Lisa gave them a half-hearted wave, which the two blonde girls responded to more enthusiastically, before she opened the bedroom door and disappeared inside. And Evie swore, before the bedroom door had even closed, Lisa's shadow had vanished from the crack beneath the doorway.

"What are we going to do with her?" Raven pretended to sigh, shaking her head and Evie smiled at her friend.

"She's just worried; and I think it will be good for Alex." She murmured. "I don't think he should be alone too much right now - and Lisa seems to be able to help him best."

"She does." Raven agreed thoughtfully. "I wonder what it is? I mean, she's pretty obviously, but..."

Raven trailed off, and Evie glanced at the other blonde. There was something in her tone… something almost like wistfulness. Yet, Raven was clearly a beauty herself.

Evie's earlier curiosity came back, and now that they were alone, Evie began, "Raven, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?" Raven asked, looking surprised at Evie's sudden change in subject, and Evie explained, "When you shift shapes, you have blue ripples – why is that?"

Raven didn't answer right away, and Evie – sensing she'd just stepped on a sensitive topic and potential landmine – said quickly, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay." Raven reassured, though her smile was a little… sad. "The blue is from my natural skin colour."

"Natural?" Evie repeated, puzzled, and Raven seemed to be weighing something as they stood in the hallway.

Glancing around, the blonde woman took a deep breath before she let all of her defenses down, her entire body rippling as she showed Evie her true, blue form.

Evie's eyes widened, and she blurted out before she could stop herself, "You're naturally a redhead?"

Raven stared at her, surprised at the sudden and unexpected response, and Evie blushed.

"Sorry. I've always wanted red hair." Evie explained sheepishly, wanting to kick herself for her lack of tact at such an important time.

But then Raven started to laugh, and Evie blinked.

"Um…" Evie began, not sure if this was a good response or not, and Raven got out between laughs, "I… have never… had that… reaction before…"

"Sorry." Evie repeated, and Raven waved it away as she brushed away a few tears from how hard she had been laughed.

"No, don't be." She smiled. "It actually… means a lot, that you didn't care about the rest of me. And that you could be jealous of…"

She trailed off, gesturing a little half-heartedly down at herself, and Evie frowned. In that instant, she saw what Raven's problem was; why she hid herself every day and all the time behind a pretty blonde exterior. Why she'd sounded wistful earlier.

"Raven." Evie said quietly. "Do you think my eyes are weird?"

"What? No." Raven frowned. "They're so pretty – purple's one of my favourite colours, you know."

"Thank you." Evie smiled a little, before she went on seriously, "I think you're beautiful now too."

"Right." Raven sighed, but Evie repeated, genuinely, "I mean it. I think you're beautiful, and not just inside. You have such a nice body, and a pretty face with really pretty eyes. And you have red hair."

Raven had to smile at the envy in Evie's voice.

"You're beautiful as you are, Raven." Evie continued firmly. "And any guy who doesn't see that doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks Evie." Raven murmured quietly. "It's… really nice to hear that from you."

"I was only telling you the truth because you seemed to be a little blind." Evie informed the other girl, and Raven's smile was genuine as she beamed at Evie.

"Thank you, Evie." Raven repeated, and Evie shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed by the gratitude. After all, she _had_ only been telling Raven what she honestly thought.

Thankfully, Raven let the subject drop; though it was possibly because she was still uncomfortable with it herself.

Still, she sounded a lot more cheerful as she said, turning to the doorway across the hallway, "Evie, this'll be your room."

Raven opened the door they'd stopped before as she explained, "It's closest to mine, and far enough away from the guys that you won't have to worry about running into them if you need to go shower or something."

Evie had stilled in the doorway, staring around the room with wide eyes as Raven added, "There's a closet through that door, and the bathroom's just down the hallway, although if you're desperate my room has one… are you okay?"

She paused in her explanation, as Evie stood stock-still in the doorway.

"This… is mine?" Evie repeated as she stared around in silent awe.

The room was modest by the rest of the house's standards, but bigger than any bedroom Evie had ever been inside. It looked like it could fit six beds dormitory style easily; instead, there was one queen bed against the wall, while a large mahogany dressing table stood near the doorway. The bed also had a frame for curtains, though none were hanging up at the moment, and piled with pillows and cushions that looked so soft Evie wondered if they could possibly be real.

And on the far side of the room was a bay window that looked out into the grounds; and before it, a chaise with two cushions piled up against the armrest. The room looked like something out of a fairytale book, not real life, and Evie was a little afraid that she'd blink and wake up to find it all a dream.

Raven smiled, knowing what that felt like; after all, she'd had the same reaction that first day Charles had taken her in.

"There are towels and basic toiletries if you need them in the closet." Raven murmured gently, steering Evie inside the room. "I'll let you settle in now; call me if you need anything. I'm right across the hallway."

Evie nodded numbly, and as Raven shut the door, Evie took a deep, unsteady breath.

"One, two, three."

She pinched herself, hard. Blinking back the tears at the throbbing pain now on her arm, Evie laughed slightly.

"It's real." She breathed, still unable to believe it.

After all, she _was_ a master in creating visions – and this would certainly not be the first time she'd conjured one up and not been able to tell it apart from reality. Though, when she really thought about it, pinching wouldn't have actually worked in helping her tell the difference if this had been a vision.

" _It's real, Evelyn._ "

Evie's lips twitched as Charles reassured her in her mind, and she answered, "Yeah, I'm starting to get that. Although, if I'm hearing voices in my head, it's probably the surest sign that I've actually gone mad."

Charles laughed in her head, before he replied warmly, " _In that case, I must be absolutely stark-raving crazy._ "

"Oh, you are." Evie replied seriously. "No-one else could have even thought to bring a group of misfit mutants to a mansion like this and thought it was a good idea."

Charles just chuckled, and Evie smiled – unable to keep up her seriousness – while Charles invited, " _Get some rest, Evelyn. It'll be a busy day starting tomorrow._ "

Evie nodded, and though she didn't feel him leave or re-enter her mind, she knew Charles had moved on for now. With another content sigh as she looked around the room, Evie grabbed her wash things before heading down towards the bathroom for a nice, hot shower.

After all, Charles was right – tomorrow was sure to be a demanding day.


	6. Growing Pains

She. Was. _Exhausted_. And not physically - her body itself was fine, even if her hands shook a little.

No, Evie's exhaustion came from the mind and the mental strain that she was taking as she tried to stretch her limits on her powers.

The day had begun easily enough – Charles had started her out by having her project her visions onto Erik (a willing guinea pig since he found her powers very intriguing), timing her on how long she could hold visions of varying degrees of difficulty.

A small alteration in the person's vision, such as when she projected the image of her eyes being blue, was easy for her and could be held up as long as she was awake. It took very little concentration; and especially in the case of her eye colour, she was so well practiced in it that she could do it without much thought.

Something like her usual tricks in making the other person think they'd flirted – and sometimes a little more – with her, required slightly more concentration. But even that she could produce and hold for any required length of time; though it became more difficult if she was trying to project the visualization onto several people at one. Charles had a theory on that, but…

If she were trying to project an entire new image - say like the underwater world she'd shown the team – however, that was a different story. First of all, it required a lot of concentration to create the space, the picture; like an artwork needed time for the layers to come together, her projected visions needed her to construct all the details if it was going to trick the mind into thinking what it was seeing was real.

Not only did it require a lot of concentration, and sometimes time, to build those images, but also it was extremely taxing. It left her drained if she tried to keep up the visions for any period of time passed ten minutes, and she had never tried passed fifteen until now.

But, Charles trusted she could do it. More than that, he knew she was capable of _more;_ much more.

"You see," Charles had explained earlier that day, "when all the creatures, and atoms, and matter in this world run around with absolutely no control, we have chaos."

He and Evie had been sitting in his office; well, Evie was sitting, her hands fiddling with the grey tracksuit they had all been given to wear for training. Charles was walking back and forth in front of her as he went on.

"But, they are controlled by the laws of physics and reality. Laws that tell them to move in certain ways, to do certain things, make some things possible… and others impossible."

"Okay, so what does this have to do with me?" Evie asked, confused, and Charles smiled.

"You like to think you're only able to conjure visions in another person's mind." Charles pointed out, and Evie pursed her lips. "But, you and I _know_ that isn't true."

"So, what are you saying _is_ true?" Evie asked, and Charles grinned.

"Esso kinesis." Charles answered, and Evie just gave him a blank look.

Seeing it, Charles smiled as he explained, "It means reality warping, or the ability to manipulate reality. In short, it is a form of physikinesis, or the ability to manipulate physics itself."

Evie stared at him, as Charles continued as he walked about the room, "For example, if I drop this apple."

He dropped an apple that had been sitting on his desk, and they watched it fall.

"It hits the ground. Because the laws of this Earth, the laws of physics; in short, the laws of _our_ reality say that gravity will pull the apple to the ground, or as far as it can go towards the Earth's centre before it can go no further."

"Okay…" Evie said slowly. "And you're saying, what, that I can control that?"

"Almost." Charles replied as he walked back to where Evie was sitting in the middle of the room. "What I'm saying is that I think your powers can allow you to manipulate our reality so that you don't just project an image onto another person; you can _change_ the actual spot where that person is standing."

Evie shook her head as she protested, "I think you're getting ahead of yourself there, Charles – I've never managed to do anything like make an apple go up or something-"

"But you have created a 'mirrored' space before, haven't you?" Charles countered, and Evie blanched.

"Don't worry." Charles added quickly and soothingly as Evie looked alarmed.

"I'm not saying that to scare you – quite the opposite, in fact. You see, the fact that you created an entirely new space before means you do have the power to manipulate reality. You just haven't tapped into that power and learnt to control it yet. And that's what we're here to do, Evelyn."

Evie shook her head as she answered a little shakily, "No. Awful things always happen when I-"

"No, Evelyn." Charles interrupted kindly as he bent down to be face to face with the troubled Evie.

"You've got it the other way around. It's not that terrible things happened when you 'warped' reality – it's that you affected reality because bad things were happening to _you_. It's very common, from what I've seen from the others, for young mutants to be unable to control their powers, particularly when they are upset or emotionally compromised."

Evie continued to look at him doubtfully, but Charles smiled as he encouraged, "I'll be there the whole way with you, Evelyn. We're going to have you learn to control your powers, so you don't ever have to fear them again."

"Can you please not…?" Evie began, before breaking off as she turned her head and stared without unseeingly at the library.

Charles just smiled kindly as he replied, "'Evelyn' is also who you are, Evie. You don't have to fear that anymore. I promise, I _will_ help you so you won't have to be afraid anymore."

Evie continued to look a little doubtful but she nodded slowly as she steeled herself, when they were interrupted as someone coughed from the doorway.

"Am I too early?" Erik asked, raising a brow as Evie and Charles turned to look at where the tall man was leaning against the doorway, flipping a small coin around his hand absently without touching it. "Should I come back later?"

"Not at all, Erik." Charles welcomed, and Evie asked suspiciously, "What is _he_ doing here?"

"I'm so hurt, Evie." Erik said, mockingly placing a hand over his chest as though he'd been stabbed in the heart while pocketing the coin he'd been toying with - again without using his hands. "And here I was, thinking so fondly of you - almost like the dear little sister I never had."

She just gave him an unimpressed look, while Charles just chuckled as he shook his head.

"Erik will be assisting me." Charles explained to Evie. "Since it is more difficult for me to see your visions as my telepathic abilities show me the real reality through your visions, Erik has agreed to practice with you while I coach you until you are able to either trick _my_ vision, or actually warp reality."

Evie looked vaguely alarmed at his statement, but she nodded determinedly to show she was willing to try; after all, she was also tired of running from her own powers.

"But why is it Erik?" Evie inquired, glancing at the rather intimidating mutant before her, and Erik smiled as he answered lightly, "I volunteered."

"… You just wanted to see the extent of my powers, didn't you?" Evie asked flatly, and Erik barked another laughed before he nodded. Evie frowned.

It had been clear from the start that while Charles genuinely wanted to help her, Erik was mostly interested in her powers. It wasn't quite the way a general might look at his tools – Erik was nicer than that, Evie had to admit. But it also wasn't all that different from the way Shaw had looked at her and her friends - like they were soldiers to be led. Like their worth came in their power.

And Evie found herself wondering in the back of her mind every time she saw Erik, whether the comparison she drew between Shaw and Erik was an unjust one to the latter… or a fair representation of the two different but eerily similar men.

" _Give him a chance, Evelyn._ "

Evie glanced at Charles as he spoke softly in her mind.

" _Erik has gone through many more things than you could imagine – but given the chance, I'm certain he will prove that he is a better man than even he has led himself to believe he is._ "

* * *

A week into training, there was very little progress on any sides

Alex had so far managed to set the mansion's bunker – which Charles's father had apparently built out of fear of a _nuclear war_ – on fire every day (most days thrice), while Sean had broken more glass panels than they cared to count in his attempt to train and control his vocal muscles.

At least with Sean his failures didn't often deter him or his mood. Alex had been so surly in the past week that everyone, particularly Hank against whom Alex was usually the worst mannered, found they were more grateful for Lisa's presence than they could have ever imagined. For some reason, the girl had clicked with Alex in a way that astounded the others, for the pair were as opposite in personality as their hair colors were. Yet Lisa was the only one capable of drawing Alex out of his darker moods and motivate him to try again no matter how many times he failed.

That didn't mean Lisa didn't have problems of her own, however. Lisa's main problem was her lack of physical strength, and she was one who could definitely be found lying in an exhausted heap at the end of the day after a grueling day filled with running, weights, and martial arts training. They had yet to discover if she could ever potentially take someone with her when she traveled through the shadows because, unlike Evie, Lisa had never displayed any such power. So far, all further attempts had been futile, but her worryingly low stamina was such a concern that Charles prioritized for her to mostly building thata up. Lisa's mutation meant she was an excellent infiltrator and her greatest strength was that she could sneak up on anyone. But if she couldn't defend herself or actually hit someone hard enough to take them down, she wouldn't last very long in a fight let alone a battle. As Alex and Raven, her appointed trainers, constantly reminded her.

But if Lisa's problem was physical, then the remaining mutants' were the was still doubting himself, and that mentality was holding him back from his full potential – a problem that Raven shared to some degree as well - while Evie was faring even worse than either of her friends.

The more she trained with Charles and Erik, the quicker Evie seemed to tire and the more anxious she became. Charles had at least been nice about it and tried to encourage her to let go of her fears and doubts, telling her she was the only thing holding her back. Erik had bluntly told her she was acting like a little girl afraid to get on her feet and walk in case she fell over.

Of course, that had resulted in Evie storming out of the session while Charles gave Erik a stern look and a long lecture throughout their evening chess game. But Erik had just shrugged and remained adamant that he had done what was right. He knew Evie wouldn't be put off forever by his comment and he didn't see a problem with what he had said. After all, and as he pointed out to Charles, she didn't have to be coddled like a child all the time.

And, strangely enough, Erik had apparently known how to read her better than Charles had; Evie had returned the next day for another training session with a more determined glint in her violet eyes.

And though she had had very little improvement despite how much she clearly wanted to push herself, Charles and Erik had seen the difference in her mentality and known she was starting to hit the upward curve in her training. Erik had even allowed a genuine smile in Evie's direction – shocking her and causing his smile to tilt up into his more customary smirk – while Charles applauded her positive attitude.

Raven and Lisa had celebrated with her with a "food-fest" after Raven had heard the news from Charles, and the girls had ended up stuffing themselves with as much junk food as they possibly could. Evie had regretted it wholeheartedly the next day when the group had done their morning workouts together - although Lisa probably regretted it more - but even then she was grateful to the kind girls who treated her like a real sister.

* * *

Two weeks later, and slowly, each of the new mutants started to see small headways.

Alex was starting to burn less of the bunker as his aim improved, though he had yet to hit any targets unless it was by accident. Sean had learnt to hone in his muscles so that he wasn't breaking glass every time he tried to wail unless he specifically wanted the glass to shatter. Lisa could actually run 1.5 miles without collapsing afterward, and Raven had shown all of them her real self at least once though it was still always brief and followed by anxious glances. Evie was slowly improving in her concentration and ability to hold visions for lengthy periods of time. Hank – while still hesitant – was improving on his run times against Charles, and he had even started working on gears to help the others with their training.

One such creation was a device that focused Alex's plasma blast powers.

The device was circular and centered around Alex's upper torso so that it could capture the full radius of the source of Alex's plasma blasts before it narrowed the beams into one straight line. This made it easier for Alex to control the direction of his beams, though he still had quite a few ways to go in terms of aim. None of them knew exactly how much because he refused to let anyone watch, not even Lisa, out of fear of hurting them - but they could guess his progress from the state of the bunker when Alex was done training.

Another invention of Hank's, and infinitely more interesting for the others to watch, was a set of fabric 'wings' for Sean.

Charles had been convinced from the start that Sean's sonic wail had the capacity to carry the mutant in the air if he were only given some aid in catching the sound to create the buoyancy. Hank had therefore designed and created a set of wings that Sean could slip into, looking very much like a flying squirrel would with its 'wings' spread out.

And it wasn't just the wings that interested Evie and the others, but the testing of them. After all, not only would it probably be hilarious to watch, but it was also intriguing to see how their mutations could be used for innovative purposes they hadn't necessarily thought of before. Though, to be honest, most of them watched for the amusement factor.

That was why the first day Sean had tried his new 'wings' out, all of the others had crowded around to peer out the window next to the one that Hank, Charles, and Sean were at after Hank had helped Sean into the gear.

Sean was sitting on the window ledge, looking down at the ground below with a face as white as a sheet, while Charles and Hank encouraged him on either side. Well, Charles encouraged him – Hank was busy spouting facts that did very little to reassure the ginger-haired young man about to jump from the highest floor of the mansion.

Evie leaned out above Erik, her, Lisa, and Raven peering over the tops of Erik and Alex's heads as the two men leant their upper bodies out of the window to watch Sean. Evie – the shortest of the group, though she wasn't actually all that short at just over five foot five – was basically sitting on Erik's back as she watched Sean take a deep breath while Charles and Hank moved back to give Sean space.

"And don't forget to scream." Charles called, loud enough that all of them could hear, while Sean crossed himself quickly before he took another deep breath.

And they all watched eagerly as Sean spread his arms wide, flattening out the makeshift wings Hank had created for him, before he let himself fall from the window ledge… with a half-strangled squawk.

Charles and Hank peered out in alarm as Sean landed with a thud on the grass below while Erik, Evie, Lisa, Raven, and Alex burst out into peels of laughter. Oh, they tried to hold it in – really, they did – but Sean's pathetic 'scream' had been just too _funny_.

Raven was rolling on the ground while Evie dropped off of Erik's back as she laughed so hard she was crying; Erik himself was guffawing against the windowsill while Alex and Lisa almost fell out the window after Sean when Alex doubled over he was laughing so hard and Lisa almost pushed him over with her when she also collapsed across his back in mirth.

"Sean, are you okay?!" Charles yelled down in alarm above the others' gales of laughter.

"Sean?" Hank cried with equal worry, and Sean's voice drifted back, dripping with sarcasm, "Thanks, for nothing."


	7. One Step Back

"All right, Evelyn."

Evie took a deep breath as Charles went on comfortingly, "It'll be fine; just trust yourself."

Evie was standing across from Erik, with perhaps an arm's length of space between them, while Charles stood between them almost like a referee. His hand was clasped onto Evie's while Evie drew up her other hand, palm forward, to Erik's general chest area as she took another deep breath.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Evie asked, again, and Charles answered, "I have absolute faith in you. But you _must_ trust yourself if this is going to work."

Evie still looked doubtful, and Erik smirked.

"What's the matter, Evie?" He teased the blonde woman. "Are you so fond of me you don't want to risk my poor mind?"

She just shot him a dark look while Charles corrected with a sigh, "She won't actually be going inside your head, Erik. Nothing you see is real, it's your eyes tricking your mind."

"Yes, but now you're helping her enhance her ability." Erik pointed out, and Charles reminded, "Only to guide her through the visions. And _you_ were the one who said that me speaking during the practices was distracting you."

"Well, I meant it more as in she should focus on learning to block out the sounds as well." Erik shrugged. "Otherwise, they give away the fact that what I think I'm seeing doesn't match what is actually going on around me."

"Which is why we're going to practice now." Charles pointed out with a firm look.

"I still don't know if this is such a good idea." Evie interjected apprehensively, and Charles turned back to her as he reassured, "Trust me, you can do it."

"No, but seriously, what if something goes wrong?" Evie asked hesitantly. As much as she wasn't overly fond of Erik, she didn't exactly want to accidentally hurt him either.

"You're acting like that little girl again." Erik reminded her, and she shot him an irate look.

"This is serious." She hissed, and Charles quickly placated, "Evelyn; let go of your doubts. You're starting to show some progress; don't let that go to waste."

Evie sighed, her anger (fueled by fear) disappearing, and she finally nodded. They were right – if she didn't try, then what would change?

Flexing her hand, she took another deep breath before looking up at Erik's blue eyes as he looked down into her violet ones.

Evie started to conjure up a different room from the one they were in, trying to trick Erik's mind into thinking he was elsewhere. This was usually the easiest thing for her; unless Charles asked for specific things, she usually just let her imagination take over and went with whatever she first came up with.

But Evie was a little surprised when she found herself picturing a sparsely furnished room with grey, stone walls, thrown mostly in darkness. She conjured up the image, even though she continued to feel a vague sense of curiosity as to where it had come from; and before she knew it Evie had projected a vision of a kind old woman sitting in the corner of the room and smiling warmly as she opened her arms out to them.

Evie frowned slightly, confused; when Erik suddenly breathed in a voice unlike any she'd heard him use before, "Mama…"

Evie's eyes snapped over to Erik, puzzled, and she looked from Erik to the room she had projected as she wondered what was happening. Erik was staring at the woman, tears slowly starting to gather in his eyes, and Evie had no idea why. Was this woman his mother? How was this possible?

" _Evelyn._ "

Evie started at Charles's voice in her head, more surprised and alarmed at his tone than anything else – it was urgent, and though he was clearly trying not to scare her, Evie could easily hear the worry in his mental voice as he said, " _Evelyn, stop this vision immediately._ "

' _Charles?_ ' Evie thought in confusion, when suddenly the picture in her mind changed.

She now saw a different room, an office, and Evie's eyes widened as she saw Nazi flags decorating every inch of the place. Of course, the moment she saw them, they were projected out into her vision and Erik tensed, while Evie became alarmed as she suddenly saw a younger-looking Shaw in front of her.

" **Here's what we're going to do.** " Shaw said to her, or rather to who Evie was projecting the vision to – Erik.

Except, Shaw was speaking in German, and Evie had no idea what he was saying as he looked at her – and Erik by extension - intently.

" **I'm going to count to three... ...and you're going to move the coin.** "

Shaw gestured at a coin on the desk between him and Evie's (and therefore Erik's) viewpoint, and Evelyn frowned – that was the coin she'd seen Erik playing with on more than one occasion.

" **You don't move the coin, I pull the trigger.** "

Evie looked up in alarm when she heard Shaw cock a small pistol as he spoke, pointing it towards her… and then behind her. Evie looked back, before her blood went cold as she saw the older woman from before, the woman Erik had called 'mama', held between two Nazi German guards.

Erik inhaled sharply as he saw everything from Evie's point of view, as though it were from his own eyes, while Evie turned to Shaw in horror as the man asked without once placing any inflections in his voice, " **Understand?** "

No; Evie _didn't_ understand – what was happening? Why was Shaw here? How was…?

" _Evelyn, stop the vision!_ " Charles ordered in her mind, managing to speak to her telepathically again as Evie began to panic; but she barely heard him as fear immobilized her and kept her its prisoner.

" _Evelyn! Evelyn, let go of my hand!_ "

" **One**." Shaw said, and Evie shook her head.

She didn't have to know German to understand what was happening, and it was clear Shaw was counting towards shooting Erik's mother unless something happened. Something to do with the coin… a coin Erik now carried around.

" _Evelyn, stop the vision!_ " Charles shouted, all pretense of calm gone. " _Evelyn, stop, you accidentally connected with Erik's memories – my fault, I'm sorry, but you have to stop this vision now! Evelyn!_ "

Evelyn shook her head slowly. No. No, this couldn't be happening. _What_ was happening? She couldn't stop it, she didn't know how to stop it anymore, she didn't know why this was happening.

The older woman, Erik's mother whispered something in German, while Shaw counted, his voice sounding strange as though it was becoming distorted, " **Two.** "

" _Evelyn! Stop! You must stop! Evelyn!_ " Charles yelled in her mind, while Evie's entire body began to shake.

It was happening again. She was trapped; she couldn't get out. She couldn't get out and she couldn't stop what her powers were doing.

Erik's mother said something soothingly again, her tone clearly encouraging, when Shaw said flatly, " **Three.** "

And then Shaw shot Erik's mother.

"Evelyn!" Charles shouted, while Evie let out a blood-curdling scream and different images burst forth from her in her emotional agony.

Shaw leaning over with a large pair of metal tweezers; a small white room with pillowed walls; a terrible room filled with horrifying devices as Shaw smiled manically; mirrors on every plane around her, caging her in; Shaw laughing loudly; flashes of young faces looking on fearfully; Shaw smiling with an insane glint in his eyes; a woman lying on the ground, her broken spectacles beside her, and crying out as she stared at Evie in fear.

"Evelyn!" Charles shouted again, and Evie screeched, "NO! Don't call me that! Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!"

And then Evie was sent stumbling back with a cry of pain as a heavy metal lamp hit her across the head.

Evie landed with a crash on the ground, gasping for breath while her head spun. She could vaguely hear shouting in the background as she lay crumpled on the floor, her head throbbing and black spots bursting in random patterns across her blurred vision.

"Erik, stop! Put those down! Erik, put them down this instant!"

"You saw what she did, Charles! You saw what she created!"

"Erik, stop, you're not thinking this through. It was my fault, she didn't know what she was tapping into; it happened because she was connected to my mind!"

"It doesn't matter how, the fact remains that _she_ was the one who did it! You saw it, too, Charles!"

"Erik, calm DOWN! You are _not_ thinking straight!"

Something wet fell onto Evie's hand, and she blinked in surprise as her brain registered the feeling. Looking down in numb shock, she expected to see blood from her throbbing head; instead, she stared at the drop of clear liquid sitting on the back of her hand as she knelt on all fours on the ground.

And she realized that the reason her vision was still unfocused wasn't because of the whack to her head – it was because of the tears that now started to fall down, splashing onto her hands while she fought to breathe between shocked gasps and body-wracking sobs.

"Erik? Erik! Where are you going?"

"I'm getting out before I do something we'll all regret, Charles. So don't you try and stop me."

There was the sound of the door slamming shut after the venomously spat words, followed by things crashing and breaking on the floor; and Charles sighed.

A terrible silence fell for a moment, broken only by Evelyn's gagging as she struggled to breathe, before Charles began softly, "Evel-"

Evie flinched so violently that Charles paused, and he said instead, "Evie. Are you all right?"

Evie shook her head, her hands curling into fists as she remained staring at the ground, and Charles said as he came tentatively closer, "Evie. Look at me."

"No." Evie gasped, and Charles said firmly, "Evie, I want you to look at me."

"No." Evie got out, as she began to shake again.

"Evie, I can't help you if you won't let me." Charles said gently as he knelt down beside the trembling blonde, and Evie's head snapped up.

"Help me?" She repeated, her voice rising higher and higher as she spoke with tears shining in her eyes.

"Help _me_? I told you we shouldn't have done that, I told you I can't do it! Bad things happen when I try, and I'm sorry Charles, but maybe that's just what my powers are! Uncontrollable! Dangerous! A curse!"

Her voice cracked as she lowered her head again, and she whispered brokenly, "What I just did… those memories… it was beyond cruel, Charles. And I did it. I didn't stop - I _couldn't_ stop. No matter what you say, the one who tortured him with that vision was me, and-"

"You're being too hard on yourself." Charles insisted as he placed a cautious hand on Evie's shoulder.

When she didn't shrug him off, he squeezed her shoulder comfortingly as he soothed, "I'm sorry. This was my fault – I had no idea that with you linked to my mind, you would be able to see into Erik's mind and picture his memories."

"Yes, but look at what I subconsciously chose." Evie answered, breaking down completely.

Her tears started to fall thick and fast as she gasped out between sobs, "I took his most haunted, most painful memories and brought them back to, to _life_ – that was his _mother_. And I made him relive; made him see; he saw; he, he-"

"No, Evie." Charles corrected softly as Evie choked. "You subconsciously chose something you thought he would like. Don't you remember?"

Evie shuddered, but Charles continued firmly.

"You first pictured a room where Erik's mother was reaching out to hug him. You weren't to know that all Erik's memories of his mother eventually turn to the one of her death; when you brought the vision of his mother up, Erik's thoughts naturally moved to that and that is why you ended up projecting it. Because it was at the forefront of Erik's mind, and it was what I – and therefore you – picked up on."

Evie hiccupped, and Charles continued gently, "You mustn't give up, Evie. You must not let this set you back, or create a distance between you and Erik."

Evie let out a sharp, bitter laugh as she answered, "Distance? Charles, how will I ever face him again?"

"You will be able to, because now you know who he really is." Charles answered firmly as he stared right at Evie. "And because the two of you need each other, and the others, far more than you think."

Evie shuddered, and Charles sighed quietly. Reaching out, he helped her up as he said kindly, "Rest for now. Let your body recover from the shock, and then we will go from there, one step at a time. All right?"

Evie didn't reply, still completely shaken and barely keeping herself from crying some more. Charles helped her back to her room, where he left her so she could have some privacy.

He sighed as he heard her hiccup, choke, and then start to weep once more, inside the privacy and confines of her own room, before he walked off in search of another troubled soul.

* * *

"I thought you would be here."

Erik didn't even look up at Charles's voice, remaining where he was standing in the corner of the library as he drank through his third glass of undiluted brandy. The first, he had chugged in his angst; the second, he'd taken a little slower. But his hand still shook and his jaw had refused to unclench - and so he had poured himself a third.

Charles had to know all that but the man simply walked in casually, gesturing at the chess table in the centre of the room as he asked, "Would you play a game with me, Erik?"

"I'm not in the mood for games, Charles." Erik bit out.

But Charles answered calmly as he settled into the armchair on one side of the chess table, "Drinking it away isn't going to solve any of your problems, Erik."

Erik glared at Charles, but the telepath simply nodded at the seat across from himself. Exhaling sharply, Erik slammed down his glass before he settled himself in the seat across from Charles, who said politely, "It's your move first."

Erik moved one of his pawns without moving a muscle, still glaring at Charles. The telepath kept his eyes on the board as he moved his own piece by hand.

"What do you hope to achieve, Charles?" Erik demanded as he moved his knight in response to Charles's move. "You think you will be able to convince me to forgive her for what she did?"

"She is as lost as you are, Erik." Charles replied calmly as he moved another of his pawns. "And as emotionally scarred – _you_ saw what she has been through as well."

Erik scoffed and he snarled, moving his pawn, "So she was bullied as a child – it must have been so _terrible_ , and so much worse than what I went through at her age."

"You know it wasn't just bullying, Erik." Charles said quietly, making Erik scowl. "You saw that room – the one they locked her in, because of her powers."

Erik curled his lips while Charles moved his rook as he continued, "And it's not about comparisons, Erik. I am speaking of compassion."

"So, you think I should be _compassionate_ to her pain?" Erik snapped as he almost slammed his pawn down on the board. "That I should be the 'adult' because she 'didn't mean any harm'?"

"Not just that, but because she is crying right now as we speak," Charles replied softly as he looked at Erik, "because of _your_ pain."

Erik growled, glaring as Charles took his rook.

"Erik, I know that if you just take a moment to think," Charles said gently, "you would not blame her. I know you were hurt by what you were forced to witness again, my friend, and for that I am so sorry. But you also know better than anyone what it is like to feel helpless against your powers. To be unable to control them."

Erik pursed his lips, and Charles murmured, "Please, just think about what I have said. For both of your sakes."

Erik just sat silently, and Charles left it at that as he moved his queen, saying quietly, "Check."


	8. Two Steps Forward

Almost an entire week followed before Erik finally acted on Charles's advice.

In that period, it became clear to everyone else in the mansion that there was something very wrong with Evie. Her condition was deteriorating, and she had started leaving her room less and less, often leaving meals untouched no matter how many times Raven and Lisa tried to coax her to eat - to do something.

She'd started missing out on the morning workouts, although no-one commented. Evie hadn't really looked like she could go through with it anyway and they all thought to themselves that it was probably better she didn't show up of her own accord. The blonde young woman was starting to look too thin and far too pale, while the bags under her eyes got darker as the days went on.

And these changes were not clearer to anyone more than they were to Erik.

Given that Evie seemed to take painstaking care not to cross paths with him and that Erik himself had been avoiding her since 'the accident', he rarely saw her. But because he saw her only once every few days, he could see the differences in her better than the others.

The first time he'd seen her – a day after the incident - she looked like a wreck with her puffy, red eyes and flushed cheeks, clearly having cried herself out. They'd accidentally spotted each other across the hallway, and both had swerved and gone in the opposite direction without a word, Erik still too sore and Evie too guilty.

The second time he'd caught a glimpse of her, about three days later, Evie was looking pale and worn. The bags under her eyes were clearer than before, and a deep shade of purple… and her eyes were blue once more.

The last time he saw her before he finally decided, albeit a little grudgingly, to do as Charles asked, Erik had been able to tell instantly that Evie had lost weight - and she hadn't exactly been that big to start with, having had a hard time making ends meet at her previous job. She had been gaining some weight after arriving at Charles's mansion; but it seemed she'd lost it all again.

Her face was also looking worryingly sickly, the dark circles under Evie's eyes all the more prominent for the colourlessness of her skin. Erik saw Charles's meaningful look as the telepath looked between Evie and himself pointedly, but it was Lisa's irate expression and Raven's glance that finally made him cave. The taller blonde's eyes had been troubled and a little accusatory while Lisa had outright refused to speak to him at all since Evie withdrew into herself, and it made Erik bristle. Did they think this was _his_ fault?

Determined to at least set that record straight with Evie if nothing else, Erik strode down towards the hallway where the women slept later that night. It was on the other side of the house from the guys, probably to keep the younger men – aka Sean – from getting any ideas, and Erik hadn't ever been down there before so he had no idea which rooms the women were actually in.

But Erik wasn't too concerned as he felt around for sources of metal in the hallway, and easily detected Raven's room as he felt the piles of necklaces and bracelets in the young woman's room. He'd heard the women talking once before, and Raven had said Evie was in the room across from hers.

So, using that as his guide, Erik turned to the door opposite Raven's room, lifting his hand to knock… before he paused.

Erik frowned as he felt something… off, something wrong from inside Evie's room. In the centre of the room, where he should feel the metal screws and springs from the bedframe, he felt… nothing. It was as though the entire middle section of Evie's room didn't exist.

"Evie?" Erik called cautiously, and when there was no reply he pushed open the bedroom door, noting with a frown that it wasn't locked. Not that she necessarily _had_ to lock her door, but…

And then all other thoughts left his mind as Erik spotted Evie on her bed in the middle of the room.

"Evie!"

The blonde girl didn't even react to his call while Erik rushed into her room in concern as Evie lay – twisted inside her sheets – in what appeared to be a glass... box. Or cage. There was no other way to describe the jagged and jarred looking cube Evie was enclosed in; and everything inside from her bed to her form looked strangely distorted, as though the glass was made of mirrors.

Erik hit the edge of the cube trapping Evie, and he was surprised by how sturdy it was – this was no illusion, and neither was it real glass. It felt stronger; and more disturbingly, whatever it was was keeping Evie and her bed from his senses.

Erik banged his fist on the mirrored cube's wall as he called again, louder, "Evie! Wake up!"

The young woman didn't respond as she twisted and curled in her sleep, her brows furrowed and her face twisted with what was clearly pain. She also appeared to be speaking for her mouth was moving - but Erik couldn't hear a sound.

"Evie!" Erik called, before he gave up trying to reach her with his voice.

" _Charles!_ " Erik called loudly in his mind instead, hoping the telepath would hear him from across the house. There was no response, and Erik wondered what to do, when Evie cried out again - and this time, he heard her.

The sound was muffled, like trying to hear from underwater, but Erik could still make out what she was saying.

"No! NO!"

"Evie!" Erik called again; but it was useless, she couldn't hear him.

Erik stepped back, again hesitating as he tried to decide what to do: call Raven? It was amazing the girl hadn't woken up already given how loudly Erik had been shouting at Evie, but would Raven be any more help? She wouldn't be able to get through Evie's barrier either, and if Erik's guess was right, the problem lay in Evie's mind. She had trapped herself, and her powers had manifested a protective warp of some kind around the girl in her sleep.

Should he risk going to fetch Charles himself? Did he dare leave Evie here alone as her cries started to get louder while her thrashing on the bed became increasing wilder? What if she hurt herself? But he wasn't exactly being any help…

"No! Shaw! Leave her alone!"

Erik jerked in surprise at Evie's cry, and he blinked. _Shaw?_ Was she… reliving Erik's old nightmares of his mother? Because of what she had seen by accident?

"Stop hurting him! Erik!"

Well, that answered his question.

And Erik also became aware in that moment, as her muffled scream jolted him out of his surprise, that he _could_ feel the metal inside whatever bubble Evie was trapped in. Compared to the usual strong thrum he felt whenever anything metallic was nearby, it again felt as though his senses had been dulled when it came to the space sealed off by Evie's barrier. And because it was so faint compared to his usual awareness of metals, Erik hadn't realized the barrier wasn't as strong as he'd initially thought.

Breathing deeply and tuning out Evie's cries, Erik reached inside tentatively with his powers, grabbing hold of the metal lamp on Evie's bed stand. He brought it up, and banged it against Evie's barrier, testing it.

The mirror was strong, but as Erik banged the lamp a little harder against it he saw a small crack appear. He checked on Evie to make certain he wasn't hurting her with what he was doing though Erik had a fairly good guess she wouldn't be affected - after all, she wasn't a telepath and she was _physically_ altering the reality around her while trapped in her nightmare.

Seeing as her pained expression didn't change in any way, Erik deemed his guess was right and he brought the lamp against the barrier harder.

The crack became larger, spreading and splintering as though he had hit glass, and Erik swung the lamp back one more time on the same spot. Instantly, the whole barrier smashed to pieces as though he _had_ broken through a glass pane; but Erik didn't even stop to think about how remarkable that was as Evie's scream pierced the air.

"STOP!"

Evie's screams were louder now that the barrier cutting her off was gone, and before he knew what he was doing, Erik was there on the edge of Evie's bed as he shook her awake.

"Evie, wake up!" He called, though it was more like an order.

She reacted instantly this time, eyes flying open as she pulled her shoulder away from Erik's grasp with a sharp gasp. Unfortunately, the movement took him by surprise and Erik barely stopped himself from toppling over onto the young woman by slamming his hand onto the bed by Evie's arm to steady himself when he pitched forward.

This still brought him dangerously close to the young woman as his face hovered above hers, but Evie barely even seemed to notice as she gasped and stared up at him with wild violet eyes.

"Erik." She breathed, and Erik nodded.

"It's me; you're okay now." He soothed, but he was further alarmed when her face scrunched up and Evie burst into tears.

"Evie?" He asked worriedly, when Evie blurted out between sobs and gasps as she struggled to breathe and speak at the same time, "I'm sorry; Erik, I'm so sorry for forcing you to relive your past, I'm sorry that I had you watch your mother die all over again, I'm sorry, I-"

"If you say you're sorry one more time I'll make sure you're _very_ sorry." Erik interrupted sternly, and Evie just cried harder.

"Hey, it's okay." Erik soothed, his tone softening as he realized that this might not have been the time to try joke – even if he'd also been a little bit serious – with her.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Erik tried instead, hoping to at least calm her down as she sounded close to hysterical. "I should be apologizing to you for reacting so badly."

At that, however, Evie laughed more hysterically and Erik became further concerned as she replied, " _You_ apologize? You didn't do anything; you were trying to help me by offering to let me test my powers on you. And then I; you-"

Her words were starting to tangle as she struggled to make sense through the mess of emotions she was feeling, and Erik touched her shoulder again, gently this time.

She stopped talking at his touch, shuddering slightly as his warm hand landed on her cold skin, and her violet eyes met his blue ones once more as Erik spoke.

"You really need to learn that sometimes, we cannot control our powers. And that is not always your fault." He informed her seriously. "Look at yourself; you're hurting your own mind and body with your powers, trapping yourself, but do you blame yourself for that?"

"… No…" Evie began hesitantly, but Erik went on firmly over her, "See? So don't hold me to a double-standard and try to blame yourself for what happened."

She continued to look doubtful while she blinked back tears, and Erik said softly, "I know it's difficult, and I probably wasn't too helpful when I wrongly blamed you for recreating my memories in front of me. So, if you will forgive me for my misplaced accusation, I am willing to forgive you for your lapse in control over your powers."

Erik tacked on the end of his sentence more to get her to forgive herself than because he needed to forgive her. He'd already forgiven her, if he admitted to himself (which he did grudgingly once more), the day after the accident when he'd seen just how shaken she had been over causing him emotional harm. It had just been harder to swallow his anger and pride to come forward to her with that forgiveness.

"Of course I forgive you, Erik." Evie sighed now, and just as he predicted she began, "But, you don't have to forg-"

"No, if you forgive, I forgive, and we forget." Erik interrupted firmly. "Either it goes both ways or it doesn't go at all."

Evie blinked at him with her still wet eyes, before she finally said, "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"It's the only way you'll even begin to forgive yourself for something I've already forgiven you for." Erik answered honestly. "So, do we have an agreement?"

"… Yes." Evie finally murmured, and Erik smiled.

"Good." He answered firmly, before he remembered something else. "Oh, and… I'm sorry I hit you with a lamp."

Evie frowned as she glanced at the shattered mirror pieces still on the floor as she answered, "No, you didn't hit me-"

"I meant last week." Erik clarified as he gestured to Evie's head. "I hit you with a lamp when my temper took over my powers."

"Oh…" Evie said blankly, before she remembered. "Oh!"

Erik nodded when he saw she remembered, and he said formally, "I apologize."

"No, it was nothing." Evie answered with a light shrug. "It broke me from my own vision, so no harm done."

It was at that point that they realized Erik was still very close, basically on top of her on the bed, while his hand was still resting gently on her shoulder as the other braced him over Evie. Evie blushed a little while Erik cleared his throat.

Seeing her innocent blush however, and sensing the perfect chance to lighten the mood, Erik grinned and he teased, "What's the matter?"

He leaned in slightly closer as he murmured, knowing his breath would whisper over Evie's cheek, "Are you bothered…" he purposefully dropped his voice even lower, "by me?"

Evie's flush darkened, and she quickly held out a hand to stop him leaning in any closer as she began, clearly alarmed, "Don't even think about it, Erik-"

She didn't finish as Erik barked out a laugh. Evie blinked, confused, when Erik leant back, easily giving her space as he chuckled, "Don't worry, Evie; I'm not a pervert. Maybe in a few years, when you're old enough."

Evie's jaw dropped and she was about to start at him indignantly when he winked cheekily at her. He looked so boyishly adorable in that moment that Evie paused, and she realized slowly that he'd been teasing her in the hopes of bringing her out of her painful slump.

Her lips twitched, and his smile widened when he saw the movement. Finally, unable to hold back her own laugh, Evie shook her head as she tilted her head at him, saying with a slight laugh and an equal teasing in her tone, "I'm not a child, Erik; and I think I should be the one drawing a line so as not to confuse a poor old man."

He laughed at that, shaking his head at her as he answered, "I only look old to you because I'm too mature for a child such as yourself."

"You know, I think I once heard a grandpa say something similar to a woman I knew." Evie countered, and Erik joked, "You've still got a long ways to go to become a woman, little Evie."

"It's okay, old man, I think I'm coming along just fine." Evie replied, and that drew another laugh out of him.

Evie smiled softly as Erik grinned, blue eyes still twinkling from his laugh, and she laid a tentative hand over his. Erik glanced at it and then back at her as Evie said sincerely, "Thank you, Erik. For everything you've done for me tonight."

Erik just nodded, letting the joking atmosphere disappear as he answered seriously, "It was honestly my pleasure, Evie. And thank you, for listening to me."

"No, thank you for coming to talk." Evie replied, and Erik murmured, "Thank you for being kind enough to be patient after I hurt you for a week."

"No, I should-" Evie began, protesting, but Erik cut her off as he said, "We'll probably be up all night if we continue this never-ending cycle, so let's just say we're both sorry, forgiven, and grateful shall we? Then you may finally rest; you'll need it before training tomorrow."

Evie's eyes lit up with both joy and apprehension at what his words implied, but she couldn't stop herself from muttering a little petulantly, "You're just saying that so that you can have had the last say in the apology and in the thanks."

"How did you know?" Erik answered lightly, chuckling when Evie stuck out her tongue at him.

"Very mature, Evie." He noted dryly, and Evie answered regally, "I know."

He snorted again, before he stood up.

"Goodnight, Evie." Erik said gently, turning and leaving her to sleep in peace. "And sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Erik." Evie called after him, adding in a softer voice that he barely caught, "And thank you."

Erik left with a small smile, more satisfied and at peace than he'd thought he would be when he'd gone in. Though, he made a mental note to start training himself to pick up on the slightest hints of metal so that if he ever was in a pinch again in the future, he would be alert to the signs and not ignorant as he had been tonight.

* * *

Charles made no outward comment when Erik and Evie turned up in his 'office' the next morning, the latter a little hesitantly, at Evie's usual training time. They had both been absent for the last week, though Evie had been excused by a very adamant Charles. He hadn't wanted to push her until she'd worked things out with Erik, as an emotionally unstable mutant was a danger not just to others but to themselves as well.

He'd felt Evie's distress the previous night – as he had all nights the week before – but had stopped himself from going to see her (which he had done all the nights until then) when he felt Erik's presence beside her. Realizing they were finally making up, Charles had stayed quite far away, and even ensured Raven and Lisa remained asleep through Evie's hysterical cries.

And Charles was glad to find he'd made the right decision as Evie stood before him nervously, still looking too pale and sickly but much better than she had been for days.

" _Thank you, Erik._ " Charles told Erik mentally, and the other man just shrugged.

" _I mean it, Erik – thank you; and well done, my friend._ "

Erik made a face – he didn't like being treated like a child – while Charles smiled at Evie.

"Good to see you again, Evie." He greeted, and Evie nodded, the meaning not lost on her.

"It's good to be back." She answered, and Charles asked kindly, "Are you ready to train once more?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Evie replied determinedly, the old spark returning to those bright violet eyes, and Charles smiled.

"Good." He answered. "Then let's get you started."


	9. Scars

Evie pouted up at the sky in annoyance.

It was a beautiful day with hardly a cloud in the bright blue sky, but Evie hardly even noticed as she struggled with her pent-up emotions.

She was frustrated with herself for being so afraid; but she was afraid because she had still _hurt_ someone and it caused her to unconsciously back away warily; she was also traumatized by Erik's memories and her resurfaced old memories; and she was _still_ struggling with her nightmares. Old, and new.

Her old ones were as unchanged as her real memories could never be altered; though that didn't mean they hurt any less. But the newer nightmares – which had started from Darwin's death and only gotten exponentially worse after the accident with Erik's memories – made it difficult for her to sleep let alone concentrate.

Charles knew of them, and advised she speak about them to ease her mind, but Evie didn't know who to tell. Sean, Raven and Hank hadn't seen Darwin's death, and she didn't want to burden them with details they could live without imagining. But bringing up Darwin would only hurt Alex, and Lisa didn't need to be supporting Evie on top of what she was doing to help Alex.

As for Erik's memories… not even Raven needed to know about Erik's dark history with Shaw. And Evie really didn't think she should talk about it to others; after all, it was Erik's business.

She supposed she could talk to Charles, but it didn't really feel all that relieving to try and dump her feelings onto a man who already knew exactly what was going on in her head.

So, Evie was in her current dilemma as she stared – or rather scowled – up at the sky.

"What did that bird ever do to you?"

Evie was startled from her morose thoughts, and she glanced back to see Erik watching her with a raised brow.

"I'll admit ravens aren't my favourite type of bird either." Erik continued as he looked pointedly at the lone black bird circling high up in the sky. "But I don't see why it should warrant the death sentence you look like you're about to give it. Unless, you're using that bird as a symbol for a very specific 'Raven."

Evie rolled her eyes at his bad joke, and she answered, "The bird hasn't done anything to me, Erik; I didn't even realize it was there until you pointed it out."

"Well, that's a relief." Erik observed as he settled down beside her on the lawn. "At least I know I won't have to be warily eyeing the pies for any unexpected bird meat."

Evie snorted at that, and Erik watched her for another moment as she stared up at the sky.

"You are upset you cannot control your powers." He observed, and Evie sighed but nodded.

"It's… not just that I can't control them." Evie began, and Erik finished, "You are afraid of them."

Evie nodded, bowing her head.

She brought her knees up under her chin as she explained, "I _want_ to do better; I honestly do. But even when I try, I get flashes or remember things I don't want to and then… I falter, and it's too late."

Erik nodded. He'd naturally noticed the problems, considering he _was_ the one Evie practiced her visions on. He also stuck around to watch as Charles tried to get Evie to warp actual reality after she was done with her vision practice, and the difference in her progress in the two sessions of her training was so vast, even an idiot would see it. And Erik was no idiot.

While she had quickly regained to where she had been in projecting visions and continued to improve in that area if slowly, every time they attempted to have her change something in the physical reality, she panicked. And Erik knew Evie spoke the truth when she said it wasn't that she didn't want to learn any more – it was just she couldn't stop the part of her that continued to doubt and fear her own powers.

"Only you can overcome that." Erik replied at last, and Evie glanced at him. "And anyone who tells you otherwise hasn't been through the agony of suffering alone. Sure, you can talk to people; but unless _you_ can put it behind you, it becomes pointless. But, if you want to talk, I can listen to you."

They lapsed into silence for a moment, before Evie spoke up again at last.

"I was thirteen years old, in an orphanage, when it happened."

Erik glanced at her but stayed silent as he simply listened and let Evie tell her tale in a soft voice that carried easily in the otherwise quiet lawn.

"My dad had already died during the war; he died the year after I was born to be honest… in Pearl Harbor."

Erik nodded sympathetically – he knew too well the horrors of the war – and Evie continued.

"I don't have any memories of him, and truthfully I'm not sure he even had time to see me. He probably saw me once in total, not that I blame him given the circumstances. But, because of that, it was always just me and my mom."

She sighed and she glanced at Erik a little apologetically as she went on.

"I don't have memories of the war either. I wasn't really old enough. I have a few memories where my mom grabbed me and we hid underground. And then, well, they one day said we won and that was that. But my mom had to find a way to care for me on her own, and now that the war was over she hoped she could find a job."

"Of course, a single mother with a kid couldn't find a lot of work, but my mom was lucky enough that we got by with the help of some good people. My life wasn't anything special, but I still loved it and my mom. I held every moment I had with my mom dearly… and I held onto them even more after she died when I was ten."

Erik glanced at her while Evie poked her toe into the ground, still staring at her feet as she continued.

"It was a freak car accident. A drunk driver lost control on the icy road, and my mom was one of those killed. It could have been worse, I suppose – at least she didn't suffer, or I hope she didn't – but in that moment my entire world crumbled."

Erik watched with understanding in his eyes as Evie paused, before going on.

"Of course, with nowhere to go, I went to an orphanage. I was depressed, and neglected as could only happen in such a place. But then, when I turned twelve, I started to see strange visions. They felt so real, and they both scared and fascinated me at the time."

"I told the adults, thinking there must be something wrong, but they dismissed it. And when my visions got stronger and I scared them with 'mad talk' I got sent away to a different orphanage. After I was moved three times, I finally learnt my lesson and kept quiet."

"But the kids already knew, and started to tease me. By that time, I'd turned thirteen and of course I had no idea that my visions were my mutation and that emotional turmoil only makes it worse."

"One day, I guess it got to be too much. I don't even remember what the catalyst was any more but I exploded and let all my pent-up emotions out. I wished they would all just die, that they should die when even my sweet mom could die - and that's when all the other kids started screaming."

Evie swallowed, and Erik saw tears starting to form in her violet eyes.

"I learnt later that I must have released some kind of terrifying vision on them where they died and were in hell; but all I knew at the time was that everyone started screaming at once. The adults, of course, came running in and there was nothing they said or did that could get through to the other kids. It was only when one of the adults slapped a kid in alarm that the boy returned to normal, though very shaken."

"After that incident, the other kids all avoided me, terrified of what they called a witch."

Erik's lip curled in disgust, but Evie didn't notice as she continued her tale.

"Meanwhile, the adults were convinced I must have used some kind of trick or something and had me put in therapy. But it only made me feel worse and worse as the therapist tried to get me to tell her what I didn't know, and told me that I was being a bad girl for hiding the truth. She kept trying to convince me that I must have used some kind of trick or form of bullying, and, steadily, I panicked inside because I had no idea what was 'wrong' with me."

The air quotes she made were clear in her tone, and Erik nodded.

He had been tortured, but he'd never been made to feel like there was something _wrong_ with him – the opposite in fact, though it didn't make it any easier coming from Shaw. However, the other young mutants here were more of Evie's type where their mutation took hold and they panicked because they didn't know why they were different.

"And then, it got too much again. The therapist mentioned something like what my mother would think if she saw me, and I snapped. Except, this time… it was real."

Her voice cracked, and Evie curled tighter into her ball as she said brokenly, "It was the first time I ever created that mirror… _cage_. I don't know what it is exactly, but that mirrored space that you found me in the other night is some kind of sealed area of reality, where nothing outside can break in unless I let it or it is broken. The entire area is mirrored somehow, shutting out the outside world… and keeping the inside shut out from the rest of the world too."

"For example, if an earthquake shook inside that space, it wouldn't go passed the mirrored edges of the reality. Because an earthquake inside that space could only occur if… _I_ made it. Until the walls shatter, the way you shattered them before, I 'control' – if you can call it that," here her tone was bitter, "what happens in that space. But if you can't break the mirror in one blow, my mind can instantly fix any cracks, stopping you from leaving forever."

She finally turned to Erik, and a few tears had leaked out.

"It's a terrifying place to be stuck in if you can't get out. And I placed her, Miss Noland – the therapist – in there. I didn't know how I had, and I freaked out with her as she screamed to be let out. I panicked, and that only made it worse as she started to see visions on top of being trapped."

"People came running when they heard me scream; they tried _everything_ to get her out, but nothing broke it from the outside and every time she managed to crack the mirror on her side under her bare fist, my mind sealed it again. And the whole time, she alternated between seeing reality and the visions I projected without realizing I was, until she didn't even know which one was real anymore."

Evie's breathing hitched and her voice trembled just slightly.

"When I finally managed to let her go… she joined me in the insane asylum less than a week later. Except she was _actually_ driven mad."

Erik's jaw had clenched, though it wasn't for the weak – as he perceived the therapist to be - human woman. It was because of Evie's admission into a place she had no place being.

He recalled the white room with pillowed walls that had flashed through his mind during Evie's accident just over a week ago, clearly the room where Evie had been held.

Another thought occurred to him, and Erik asked, "The woman in your memories – with mousy hair and spectacles – is that the woman you speak of?"

Evie nodded as she confirmed, "Yes, that's Miss Noland. We finally got her to at least shake off the latest vision several hours after we got her out of the mirrors, though she still couldn't really tell if we were real or not."

Erik refrained from mentioning that the memory he'd seen was of this 'Miss Noland' still screaming in fear – Evie didn't have to be reminded of something she clearly vividly remembered anyway.

Instead, he asked, "How did you escape?"

"The asylum you mean?" Evie asked, and at Erik's nod she explained, "I managed to distract the guard who brought me my food one day, and slipped out. I couldn't stand Miss Noland's screams any more. So when I realized that I could somewhat control the visions people saw, I made them think it wasn't me as I escaped."

"That's impressive." Erik remarked, raising a brow. "How did you manage to train yourself without practicing on anyone?"

"I practiced on the guards whenever they came in with my food." Evie admitted quietly. "Make them think I was in the corner of the room when I was really by the door. And I didn't have to do much to escape. I just had to convince the asylum workers that I was wearing a real dress not an asylum one and change the colour of my eyes and no-one stopped me."

Ah. Erik finally realized the reason for the blue eyes he'd seen the first time he met Evie – it was more than a fear of her mutation that drove her to hide the real colour of her eyes. It was to hide her identity in case those people ever came looking for her.

"When did your eye colour change?" Erik asked casually, and Evie smiled slightly as she answered, "When I was nine."

"Hm." Erik mused. "So your mutation developed earlier, you just never knew it until much later in your life."

"I guess." Evie answered with a shrug. "I mean, I wouldn't know if I accidentally made other people see something different when they were around me; and I never thought my daydreams or something might actually be my mutation."

Another silence fell for a moment, before Erik spoke again.

"I have another question for you."

Evie tensed but nodded, clearly a little wary but curious and open to his asking anything.

"What colour were your eyes before they turned purple?" Erik asked with a small smile, not looking at Evie as she turned to gape at him.

She stared at him for a beat, before she started laughing.

"Seriously?" She asked, starting to cry though she still smiled through her tears. "I tell you my sad sob story, and that's all you're curious about?"

"It's very important." Erik answered, pretending not to notice as her tears fell thicker.

Evie just laughed as she cried, letting out all the emotions from her past and allowing her tears to soothe her wounded soul. It was quite a while before she quieted down, but Erik just sat with her patiently as he looked up at the sky.

"Green and brown."

Erik glanced at Evie as she admitted softly, "I had heterochromia – my one eye was green and the other brown. I guess I was always 'mutated'."

She grinned slightly in jest, and Erik smiled back.

"Well, while they must have been very pretty as well, I think that purple is your colour." He offered.

Evie snorted, but smiled anyways. A comfortable silence fell, now that Evie felt much better after crying all the pain out and letting it wash away.

"Thank you, Erik." Evie murmured softly, and he glanced at her but she was still staring up at the sky. "For listening, and for understanding."

"It was my pleasure." He answered, and Evie's lips curved up into a small smile.

"You know, you're not quite what I thought you would be." She mused.

Erik raised a brow as she turned to him, saying with a cheeky smile, "You're a lot nicer than I gave you credit for, old man."

"Oh?" Erik smirked. "Well, you're not what I thought you would be either; I thought you might surprise me and be more mature than your age but you are indeed still a child, _Schatz_."

"Hey, nothing wrong with being a child at heart." Evie responded indignantly, though she was working to keep a smile off her face. "And what did you call me?"

"… It's German." Erik answered, and Evie raised a brow as she said pointedly, "I gathered that much. What does it mean?"

"Idiot."

She scowled at him playfully, while Erik gave her an innocent smile to hide his racing - and bewildered - thoughts.

What on earth had possessed him to call her that? It had slipped out in the light-hearted moment; and before he knew it, he was catching himself. It could have been a joke – but then why was he making excuses?

Erik blinked as Evie shifted, sitting so she was sideways with her back to against his arm as she teased, "Well, if I'm an idiot, then you're definitely an old man."

"I'm not actually that old." Erik pointed out – and then blinked as he wondered why he was making _more_ excuses -, while Evie hinted, "Yeah, and I'm not _actually_ an idiot."

He was about to reply, before the irony of the situation that only he knew hit him and Erik snorted. He couldn't believe this was happening; he really was an idiot.

Sensing Evie's curiosity pique at his laugh, Erik grinned as he said coolly, "Are you sure you aren't, Schatz?"

Evie swatted at him, though she also laughed as Erik playfully shoved her back while they just enjoyed the day outside in the sun.


	10. Bonding

Almost a month had passed since Virginia, a month during which the outside world prepared for the uncertainty of another war.

But at the Xavier mansion, things had never been better for the mutants. Evie and Erik were starting to grow tentatively closer, and she could now admit that she thought of him as perhaps her closest friend – in some ways, more so than even Raven or Lisa. While the older blonde mutant was really sweet and Lisa fun to chat with, it was easier for Evie to be around Erik now that they each knew the other's 'deep and darkest' secrets. Not only that, but Erik was somehow better able to help Evie in understanding and controlling her powers, taking what Charles had taught him and passing those lessons onto Evie in a way that made more sense to her than Charles's 'don't let fear govern you.'

She had yet to warp physics, but she'd made leaps and bounds in her projection of visions. Charles had also started to work with her on controlling the only reality warp that she had shown herself to be able to produce so far – the mirror 'dimension', a name change that Erik had suggested. While it wasn't really a different dimension, it helped Evie to face her fears knowing she could control it rather than viewing it as the cage she'd always found it to be.

Evie wasn't the only one showing progress: the training was finally starting to pay off for all of them and each of the others also began to steadily improve.

Hank had finally let go of enough of his doubts that easily beat Charles in his runs; and it made them proud that he was slowly accepting who he was. Alex too had finally managed – with some help from a rather risky but confident gamble on Charles's part that had involved a far less willing Hank – to get the hang of aiming his plasma blasts, now having 100% accuracy though he still needed help from Hank's gadget.

Lisa had told Evie and Raven all about it (accidentally revealing that she had occasionally spied on Alex's training sessions in doing so); but Alex hadn't minded. Although, from what Evie had observed between the pair over the last month (when she wasn't stressed or being a zombie), she doubted Alex would mind most things Lisa did. Which was rather sweet, in her opinion… especially since Alex was always more tolerable when he was around Lisa.

And finally, Sean too overcame his hesitance to spread his wings – literally.

That had been one of the most interesting and exhilarating moments to watch during their time training at Xavier mansion. Sean, convinced by Charles to try again, had allowed himself to be dragged atop the enormous satellite dish that sat in the middle of the Xavier grounds.

A curious Erik and Evie had followed while the others stayed back at the mansion to practice their own powers; and the pair had watched as Hank helped Sean set up his gear before the redhead took position at the edge of the dish, all of them standing at the highest point of the satellite dish while the rest of the dish dipped below them.

"And you truly believe I'll fly this time?" Sean asked shakily, unable to tear his eyes off from the ground far below.

"Unreservedly." Charles answered without missing a beat from where he stood beside the nervous redhead, while Evie and Erik watched with great interest from behind.

"I trust you." Sean began, and Charles replied smoothly, "I'm touched."

"I don't trust him." Sean finished flatly as he pointed at Hank, who started to protest but Charles held him back as he advised instantly, "Say nothing."

Sean took several more deep breaths as he stared down below in terror, before he yelped, "I'm gonna die!"

"Look," Charles said soothingly while Erik rolled his eyes, "we're not going to make you do anything you don't feel-"

"Here, let me help." Erik interrupted abruptly, and before any of them could react Erik pushed Sean right off the edge of the dish.

"Erik!" Charles shouted as he made a hasty grab for the falling ginger, but it was too late and for a moment the shorter brunette man watched in utter terror as Sean fell.

Hank and Evie also leaned over in equal alarm, watching as Sean screamed in pure fear. However, his hours of practice kicked in almost instantly, and the ginger's screams went supersonic in the next second, pushing his wings up.

They watched in awe as Sean began to _fly_ , actually fly, and they heard the redhead start to laugh and whoop as he too realized he _could_ do it. Evie laughed with the boy as she watched him, while Erik gave Charles an innocent look as the shorter man tried – key word, _tried_ – to look stern.

"What?" Erik asked innocently. "You know you were thinking the same."

Charles had to laugh then, shaking his head at his friend as he turned back to watching Sean as the boy whizzed about the dish, laughing and whooping even as he periodically released a sonic scream or two to keep him aloft.

Erik meanwhile glanced surreptitiously to the side, watching Evie from the side as she laughed delightedly while watching Sean proudly. And the smile on Erik's face widened as he too turned to watch Sean with the others as the redhead soared above and below them.

* * *

"You, old man, are trouble." Evie chuckled as she examined the designs in Charles's library – one of them, anyway. The mansion was filled with various study rooms, all stocked generously with books to make small libraries in almost every nook and corner of the large building.

"Oh come on, he's fine; no harm done." Erik shrugged, and Evie pretended to shoot him a scolding look though she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"He could have been killed." She said, though she knew Sean would have been fine regardless.

Charles would never have let the redhead fall to his doom. And Sean had been wearing metal all over his upper body because of the wing suspenders, which meant if necessary Erik could have easily caught the ginger as well.

However, Evie decided it was best not to encourage that kind of behaviour so she said to Erik sternly (though she still couldn't quite get the smile off her face), "What would you have done if Sean hadn't managed to control his power?"

"Well, since you can alter the laws of physics, maybe that would have been the push you needed to activate your own power to stop his fall." Erik observed casually, and Evie grimaced.

Erik persisted in casually mentioning what she might achieve, deciding that constant exposure to the idea that she one day _could_ do it might help her confidence. Evie wasn't sure if it would necessarily boost her confidence – but, his constantly saying things like that _had_ made her more immune to hearing the idea at least.

"Hey, what's 'book' in German anyway?" Evie asked, changing subjects.

"das Buch." Erik answered, letting her switch the topic. He wasn't trying to pressure her, after all, just trying to slowly bring her around to the idea through continued exposure.

"das Buch." Evie repeated thoughtfully. She had asked Erik to teach her German, just for fun, and he'd started by teaching her the basic grammars and sentences, as well as translating any words she asked.

Like now.

"And this?" Evie asked, pointing to the window, and Erik answered, "das Fenster."

"das Fenster." Evie repeated, going over the words again. "das Buch, das Fenster."

"Very good, Schatz." Erik praised, smirking.

"Shut up, old man." Evie shot back with a playful jab.

He just laughed as he dodged her elbow, before he grabbed her arm.

"You'll have to pay for that one, Evie." He informed her, and Evie shrieked as Erik began tickling her mercilessly.

Both of them ignoring the hammering in their hearts that had nothing to do with the rambunctious laughter coming from both of them as Evie twisted away from Erik's attacking fingers but not quite from his arm's embrace.

* * *

"So, you and Erik have been going around together a lot lately."

Evie glanced up warily from her book on Renaissance art, eyes narrowing in apprehension at the identical smirks on Raven and Lisa's faces as the other two girls stood before her.

"He's been helping me train." Evie answered as she slowly closed her book and placed it aside, and Raven snorted.

"Right, I'm sure he is - just like Alex is 'helping' Lisa train." The older blonde teased, and Lisa protested, "Hey! He _does_ help me train."

"And he also checks you out while you're lifting weights." Raven pointed out. "Not to mention you two get quite cosy during your hand-to-hand combat training."

"Shut up." Lisa blushed, before throwing herself down onto the bed beside Evie. "Besides, we're here to grill Evie, not me."

"Ah, Evie." Raven teased as she turned her eyes on the other blonde next and Evie groaned. This wasn't going to be fun for her, she could feel it. "So, you're into older guys?"

Evie threw a pillow at Raven, but Rave easily caught it and she continued with mirth-filled eyes, "Hey, there's nothing wrong with that. If it's any consolation, I think you two suit each other very well."

"Would you stop it? It's not like that." Evie groaned, but Lisa chimed in slyly, "It certainly looked like it, especially when you two go on a date out on the lawn together and you learn German for him."

"Ok, so not true." Evie protested. "We do _not_ go on dates, and I'm not learning German _for_ him - it's just interesting to learn new things."

"And a hot tutor has nothing to do with the sudden interest, I'm sure." Raven answered sarcastically, and Evie threw another pillow at her friend.

Raven just laughed as she flopped down on the bed as well, whining, "Come on, Evie - we haven't hung out, just us girls since..."

She trailed off and the smiles dimmed all around as they all heard her unspoken words. They hadn't chatted, just them, since Angel had left; since Darwin's death.

"So, how about a girl's night?" Raven wheedled, moving on quickly. "We can do each other's hair, and nails-"

"But let's _not_ do another 'food fest'." Lisa piped up, looking rather green just remembering, and Raven went on, "no food fest, but definitely some food, and we can relax and talk. Just us girls. What do you say?"

She looked at her two friends, and Lisa beamed and nodded in agreement while Evie sighed but couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as she said with false resignation, "Oh, all right. If you insist."

And that was how, two hours later, the three girls sat giggling in Raven's room. Each had their hair in rollers, and fresh nail polish on their toes while they munched on chips and sweets as they chatted lightly about how things had been and their lives in general.

Of course, that couldn't last forever especially not with Raven around, and the blonde finally insisted as she looked at Evie and then Lisa, "So, come on - _spill_. What's going on between you two, and Erik and Alex?"

Lisa and Evie paused, looked at each other, and then looked back at Raven.

"You first." Evie countered, and Lisa added with a smirk, "Yeah, Raven - what's going on between you and Hank?"

Raven rolled her eyes but she answered easily, "I like him, I think he's into me... but nothing more. Yet."

She grinned, suddenly looking a little bashful, and Lisa applauded.

"Cheers to that." She sighed, and the older blondes eyed the dark haired girl shrewdly.

"Well?" Raven asked, borderline demanding. "What about you and Alex?"

"I don't know." Lisa sighed, leaning back. "It's… kind of complicated."

"Everything between a man and a woman s complicated." Raven dismissed with a wave of the chip in her hand. "Make it simpler for us."

"Well… I like him." Lisa admitted quietly. "I think… I might even love him."

Instantly the two older women sat up straighter, fixing their full attention on the youngest girl.

"You do realize you're only eighteen and you've only known him for a month, right?" Evie said carefully, not meaning any disrespect but feeling that it needed to brought up. After all, love was a powerful word.

Lisa nodded.

"Yeah, and that's why I… I'm not certain." She explained, looking down at her now-dark red toenails. "But I've never felt this way before, not for anyone else. He's different; but the thing is, I don't know if it's because of what we are and how we got to get close. And I don't know if he feels anywhere near the same way for me."

Lisa's head fell forward dejectedly, and Evie and Raven exchanged looks.

"Look, Lisa." Raven sighed as she settled in beside the younger girl comfortingly. "I won't say what you're feeling is probably love because it could be or might not. I fell in love before eighteen," both Evie and Lisa glanced at her, "but lots of people also don't. What I _can_ say is that I don't think us being mutants is necessarily what drew you two together."

"And I can say that Alex does feel something." Evie added. "I'm the same as Raven - I can't say how deep either of your feelings are, nor will I pretend that I understand because you're right - it's not that simple. But anyone with eyes and a brain can see Alex does care about you, Lisa. And only you can decide if you want to find out if it's more or not."

"No, you don't understand." Lisa said quietly, staring back at her toes morosely. "He might just be gravitating to me because I could understand his pain on an equal level."

"You mean losing Darwin?" Raven asked with a frown, and Evie added, puzzled, "But, I saw it too and you don't see him coming to me."

"Yes, but he didn't really know you have nightmares about it, too." Lisa answered with a sigh. "And, well… it's more than just that."

"What is it?" Raven asked, cocking her head and Lisa finally looked up at the pair with troubled hazel eyes.

"I haven't told everyone the full extent of my powers." She admitted, and both Raven and Evie blinked. "Although, to be honest, it could also just be a 'me' thing and not necessarily part of my mutation."

"What are you talking about?" Evie asked, and Lisa sighed again.

"I have photographic memory." Lisa explained reluctantly.

"Wait, really?" Raven asked, eyes going wide, and Lisa nodded.

"Yes." She sighed, while Evie realized, "So then, the moment when Darwin died..."

"I remember every last detail." Lisa finished morosely. "And I will remember it for the rest of my life - that's the catch with a photographic memory."

"Wow." Raven whispered, and Evie murmured, "I'm sorry."

Just the idea was horrifying to her; Evie already had enough nightmares from her memories (and now Erik's as well) but she could only imagine how much harder it would be to remember every exact detail of those horrors. Time had blurred a few of the older memories in her case, but if what Lisa was saying was true then time had no effect on the teenager's recall.

"Wait," Raven piped up, frowning slightly. "But what does this have to do with you and Alex?"

"Because," Lisa sighed, "the reason I felt so sympathetic to him and tried to help him at first… was because I can't forget his face. I saw the look on his face right as Darwin died, and..."

She trailed off, and Lisa and Raven nodded in understanding, not needing to hear the rest. Evie herself could remember (more vaguely than Lisa probably remembered it, but still relatively clearly) the look of stricken guilt and horror that had crossed Alex's face in the moments before Darwin had died from Alex's powers.

"I couldn't ignore that and I wanted to erase that expression from his face forever." Lisa explained quietly. "No-one should have to live feeling that kind of guilt… especially since it wasn't even his fault."

"You did the right thing." Evie encouraged, but Lisa's shoulders slumped as she asked, "Yes, but now the question is: am I projecting that feeling onto myself too much? Is that why I think I'm falling for Alex? And what if Alex was only staying around with me because I wouldn't let him be miserable? What if he doesn't want anything more than to stay friends?"

Evie and Raven exchanged looks again, and Evie pointed out, "Well, if you're worried that he doesn't feel more for you, I think you've answered your own question about how _you_ feel."

Lisa looked up, looking a little surprised and quite thoughtful, before she looked at Raven as the blonde agreed, "Yeah, and it's like Evie said earlier - trust us, Alex isn't just hanging around you because he has to or anything. I've seen the way he looks at you when we're training and he thinks no-one's watching. And he's _definitely_ interested."

"How are you so sure?" Lisa asked doubtfully, but Raven answered with a small sigh of her own, "Oh, trust me. I know the signs when a guy is interested… and when he's not."

Both Lisa and Evie raised their brows slightly, but Raven obviously didn't want to discuss her feelings for Charles and she said quickly, "So, just let things flow, Lisa. If things were meant to be, they'll come together in the end."

"But if you really think you're in love with him," Evie advised. "Tell him. It's better to have the closure, don't you think?"

Lisa nodded while Raven sighed, "Hear, hear."

Evie gave Raven a sympathetic pat, for it had been clear to her and Lisa early in their acquaintance with the blonde girl that Raven harboured feelings for Charles - at least, until Hank - and had likely kept it hidden for years. Raven gave the other two a small smile and Lisa nodded.

"Right," the dark haired girl said, changing subjects. "I think I've talked enough. So, Evie."

She turned gleaming hazel eyes, sparkling with curiosity and teasing, on Evie as she said, "Your turn to tell us: what's going on with you and Erik?"

"Yeah, Evie." Raven teased while Evie sighed and shook her head. "Come on, don't try and be shy now after Lisa and I have told all."

"The thing is, mine's simple." Evie returned with a shrug. "Erik and I are just friends."

"Oh, please." Raven rolled her eyes, but Evie insisted, "No, really. We… well, after the accident when I made Erik angry, we made up and I guess you could say we found out that we get along pretty well. That's it. _Really._ "

She stressed the last word at Raven's skeptical look, while Lisa noted thoughtfully, "You know, you never did tell us what the accident was about."

"It's not my secret to tell." Evie admitted. "You know I'd tell you two anything; but this is Erik's secret."

"And it wouldn't be right for anyone but him to tell it." Lisa nodded. "Well, I guess Raven and I will just have to die not knowing because there's no way I'm asking Erik to tell me. You might get on with him, Evie, but he still scares me at times."

"He definitely has a temper." Raven agreed. "But, I don't know, I see the appeal from your side too, Evie - he's sexy, in a dark kind of way. And if he's sweet to you-"

"Okay, stopping you right there." Evie groaned. "I don't want weird images in my head - he's my _friend_."

"A line said by so many great women in history." Raven said with a straight face, and Lisa agreed, "And yet, so few women seem to learn from our predecessors' mistakes."

"Ha, ha, very funny." Evie deadpanned while Raven and Lisa dissolved into giggles. "You pair of clowns."

"Well, it's certainly interesting, isn't it?" Raven mused as she picked up another chip from the nearly empty packet. "We all came here with nothing… and yet, we've all found something."

"You know, it's true..." Evie said thoughtfully, while Lisa teased, "Something or someone? Because I think Sean would beg to differ on the latter."

"We've all found friends." Evie reminded pointedly, and Raven and Lisa just laughed.

But they grew serious, and their smiles warmer as Evie continued, "And, I like to think we've all found a family."

Raven and Lisa smiled and nodded, and the three girls hugged each other impulsively at the same time. Of course, that resulted in more than a few bumps, and with more laughter the three girls spent the rest of the night relaxing and enjoying life as any three, normal young women might.


	11. Crossing Lines

Despite her friends' insistence on the matter, Evie pushed any romantic notions of Erik as firmly out of her mind as possible.

Unfortunately, with the idea broached courtesy of Raven, it was often hard not to slip and wonder about the possibilities. And there was the unsettling feeling that Raven had simply placed words, added a voice, to something that had been deep inside and unspoken within Evie. A feeling that she preferred remained buried.

Because while Erik was definitely attractive, Evie regarded his friendship of far too much value to jeopardize it over uncertain brooding. So, instead, she continued to simply train and converse with Erik as normal during the day; and despite her friends' teasing, she continued to enjoy her relaxing talks with the well-educated older man out on the lawns whenever the weather permitted it. And when it didn't, they could often be found lurking in one of Charles's libraries where Erik sometimes taught Evie physics from one of the many textbooks Charles owned.

On one pleasant afternoon outside, about a week after the girls' night, Erik was relaxing on the grass while Evie started out reading a book she'd borrowed from Charles's study. But after a while, she sat back to enjoy the sun with Erik, and though their conversation was sparse in between long stretches of silence, it was a nice and peaceful time.

Until Evie spoke up thoughtfully.

"Hey, Erik?"

"Yes?" Erik answered as he lay lazily on the grass with his head near Evie's knee as she sat perpendicularly to him.

However, Evie's next question brought Erik up short.

"Do you ever wonder what life would have been like if we weren't born mutants?"

Erik sat up and eyed Evie as thoughtfully as she was staring up at the sky, unaware just how loaded her question was for her companion.

"No." Erik answered, without missing a beat or needing to think about it, and Evie glanced at him in surprise.

"Really?" She asked, and Erik met her gaze evenly as he explained, "You've seen part of my memories, Evie – but, you don't know everything yet."

Evie cocked her head in confusion, before her eyes widened as Erik pushed up his tracksuit sleeve to reveal the line of black numbers that would be forever branded into the skin on his inner forearm.

"Oh, Erik." Evie breathed, her hand lifting unconsciously as though to touch the brand on his arm.

She stopped herself, however, letting her hand drop back down while she lifted her eyes back to Erik's.

"I'm sorry." Evie murmured.

It was nowhere near enough to what could be said, and yet it was more than enough. For in her tone and expression alone Evie conveyed her shock at his reveal, her anger for him, her repulsion at the real example of the cruelty some people were capable of, and above all her sympathy and apology for bringing up another painful subject from Erik's past.

' _I didn't know._ ' Her eyes pleaded, not saying it aloud as it had been Erik's choice to share his past with her and she knew that he knew she hadn't known. And yet, it was an apology she felt she needed to make.

"Don't be sorry. You were not the one responsible." Erik told her, his own gaze dropping down to his arm absently as he continued to explain.

"But you see, if I hadn't been a mutant I probably would have died during the war. I was being led away from my mother at Auschwitz," Evie inhaled sharply. "Being taken to the camps while she… was being taken to the chambers," Evie shuddered involuntarily at that word. "When my powers manifested."

A moment's silence followed Erik's revelation. Neither said a word as Erik let the things he had left unsaid sink in as he stared at his own arm unseeingly while Evie processed what she had heard.

Erik finally looked up when Evie's soft hand touched his wrist, his blue eyes fixing themselves on Evie's violet ones. She stared back intently for a moment before Evie's gaze dropped back down to his arm.

Carefully, Evie touched the brand, and Erik closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath as Evie lightly but slowly traced the numbers burnt on his skin: 214782. It was with a strange tenderness that she examined each detail on the brand that would forever remind Erik of what had happened; the horrors he had witnessed that she could only imagine, and the pain he had endured.

All because he had been born different.

And that wasn't even taking into account his mutation.

"I know it won't and can't ever make up for what happened." Evie said at last, her tone soft and with a hint of uncertainty.

Erik just watched her silently as Evie lifted her eyes up to meet his once more, and she said sincerely, "But I'm glad that you were alive and that I was able to meet you, Erik."

Erik closed his hand around hers, giving her hand a soft squeeze as he answered quietly but sincerely, "Thank you, Evie."

He then tilted his head slightly as he prodded, "What about you?"

Evie looked at him questioningly, so he clarified as he looked at her intently, "Do you ever think about what your life would have been like without your mutation?"

Evie paused, looking a little hesitant. But as he had been completely honest with her, she knew he deserved the same honesty back.

"Yes." She answered softly. "Sometimes, I wonder how my life would have turned out if I hadn't been a mutant. If it might have been easier or harder. But… I always conclude there's no point thinking on the 'what ifs'. Besides," she gave him a small smile, "now that I'm not afraid of my powers anymore, I finally feel like my life has purpose."

Erik smiled back, and though it was a little strained it was genuine as he agreed, "I agree."

As they sank back into their previous leisurely enjoyment of the beautiful grounds around them, Erik added softly, "And for the record, _Schatz_ , I'm glad you were a mutant and I could meet you."

* * *

Erik stayed awake – again – that night, simply staring up at the ceiling as he tried in vain to sleep.

It was happening more and more often, where he stayed up thinking about Evie, trying to figure out exactly how he felt about her. That he cared for her was obvious; that he could count her as a friend was clear despite how surprising that was. But was that it? No, of course not, otherwise he wouldn't be thinking about it.

… Did he love her?

That was a question that was difficult to answer and one he continued to mull over.

The easy answer was that he didn't know. She made him smile and he always felt warmer, calmer, _happier_ around her. But did that necessarily mean love?

He'd never really had time for _love_ , not with his revenge mission. Yes, there had been one or two women before, but it had never been love and mostly it was just for the physical aspects. The only woman he'd loved until now was his mother; and as the first woman he'd ever loved in this world and the only woman he knew for certain he would love forever, she deserved at least a proper vengeance from her son. He owed that to her.

And what about after that? A small voice in his head asked. After Shaw… well, there was still the threat from the humans. Humans, who couldn't be trusted, and who would undoubtedly come after mutants when they discovered their existence. Erik _had_ to help protect those who couldn't protect themselves.

But he didn't have to do it alone.

And his heart wasn't so cold that he didn't miss humane warmth and love – it was just that until now, Erik had mostly missed his mother when he thought of the lack of love in his life.

' _If you know you want it, why not catch her when you can?_ ' That small voice urged in his head again. ' _She's a beautiful girl, especially on the inside where it counts – you won't be the only one to notice that._ '

Rubbing his face tiredly, Erik got up.

He needed to cool his head – this was getting him nowhere. He would get a glass of water from the kitchen and then try to sleep – if all else failed, he'd take a sleeping tablet to help him.

However upon reaching the kitchen Erik stopped and stared in surprise, all thoughts of sleep evaporating.

He stood in the doorway, as yet undetected as the object of his confusion stood in the middle of the kitchen with a slight frown marring her face. Her hand was outstretched towards something on the kitchen counter, and Erik cocked his head as he wondered what Evie was doing.

Peering slightly around Evie's form, he saw she was staring holes in an apple and he raised a brow as he suddenly understood what he had walked in on. Settling back, Erik decided to wait until she relaxed, least he interrupt her concentration. Just in case…

Only a few seconds later Erik straightened up again in shock, his eyes widening in surprise as – with great effort – Evie lifted the apple off the ground.

He was about to applaud her even if it would no doubt break her clearly tenuous hold, when he saw her stretch out her other hand, motioning it towards the apple as well. Sensing something else was about to happen, Erik stood still, waiting on bated breath.

And a wide, proud smile appeared on his face when the apple's colour slowly started to change, becoming a bright shade of orange… and Erik positively beamed when he realized that the apple wasn't just changing _colour_ : Evie was actually making it change its shape into a real orange.

However, about a third of the way, her concentration and energy faltered and Evie dropped the apple-orange with a sharp exhale.

"Damn." She muttered, pursing her lips as she stared at the apple-orange sitting back on the kitchen counter.

Evie then almost jumped out of her skin as someone clapped slowly behind her, and she spun around in alarm before relaxing in relief as Erik strode into the room.

"That was very impressive." Erik praised as he continued to clap for her, and she grinned a little sheepishly.

"How long have you been there?" She asked.

Erik shrugged as he answered, "Not long. I wasn't here a minute before you started levitating that apple."

He nodded at said fruit, and Evie grinned wryly.

"How long have you been coming here secretly to practice?" Erik asked curiously, and Evie admitted, "The whole week. I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd practice."

"You can't sleep again?" Erik asked, frowning in concern, and Evie said hastily, "It's not nightmares, promise."

"Good." Erik answered, relaxing though he wondered what was keeping her up if it wasn't her memories. "You will tell me if they come back to bother you, won't you?"

Evie blushed just slightly – odd, he noted – but nodded as she promised, "I will."

"Good." Erik repeated, and then a slightly awkward silence fell between them.

It hadn't been this awkward since they'd made up and become friends, and Erik cleared his throat as he asked, just for something to say, "So, why can't you sleep?"

"No reason." Evie replied a little nervously. "How come you're down here?"

"… No reason." He answered, equally evasively.

Changing the subject quickly, he nodded at the apple again as he asked, "So, when did this start to happen? You've made incredible progress."

Evie smiled as she said, looking at the fruit, "I managed to start lifting it pretty early into my practices actually. After… I told you about my past out the lawn, it was like I had energy. You were right; I mean of course you were, but I was the only one who could let my fears go. So I did a bit of soul-searching I guess, and… it moved."

Erik grinned, happy for her and also quite a bit pleased that he'd been the one to help her.

"What prompted you to try to change it into an orange?" He asked curiously, and she shrugged as she admitted, "Charles explained that what I can do – esso kinesis – can change physics and possibly actual reality. Since I kind of had progress with the physics, I wanted to see if I could change it in reality."

"I'd say you certainly can." Erik commented a little dryly as he looked at the orange part of the apple, and Evie laughed a little.

"Yeah, but so far it's only the skin." She sighed. "I haven't managed to make the inside of the fruit change. And even with the skin, this is the most I've managed to change it actually."

"It's still beautiful, Schatz." Erik answered softly, looking at her as she beamed at his compliment. "Like you-r gift."

He barely managed to save himself there, and Evie gave him a brief, odd glance. Erik saw a flash in her eyes, a hint of something he barely caught; but before he could dwell on it she had turned away as she sighed, her usual self again, "I just wish I could do something… more, you know?"

She huffed as she added, "It's so much easier in visions to manipulate things into what I want them to be."

Erik had an idea at her words, and he smirked as his teasing nature resurfaced.

Reaching out with his powers, he pulled a metal piece off of a decorative curtain tassle. Evie watched him oddly, before her lips parted awe as Erik manipulated the metal carefully, drawing it out and reshaping it with his powers.

"Like this?" He teased as he held out a miniature but perfectly sculpted metal rose.

"Oh, Erik." Evie sighed as she leant in to examine the details with all the admiration of a true artist.

She then shook her head as she grumbled jokingly, "You make it look so easy. It must come with age, eh, old man?"

"I'd say it's more of a natural talent, Schatz." Erik answered smugly, before he presented the rose to her.

"A beautiful flower…"

He paused as he suddenly recalled the emotion he'd seen flashing in Evie's eyes moments ago, and Erik's heart picked up as he thought he realized what it was. Taking a chance, he finished softly as he looked down at Evie.

"… For a beautiful woman."

Violet orbs fixed onto his blue ones, and for a moment Evie and Erik stared at each other.

Both could feel the tension that had been sparked by Erik's words, a tension unlike any Evie had ever felt before. It was as though the very air around her had evaporated, making her heart beat faster and she could feel an almost electric – no, _metallic_ – tingle all over her skin.

It was all she could do to suppress a shiver as she stared without a word back into Erik's eyes as he did the same, each searching the other intently. His blue eyes were intense but controlled, as though Erik was consciously holding himself back as he examined her. Evie's purple eyes were wide, more innocent and open but…

Slowly, Evie took the metal rose and she murmured carefully, "Thank you, Erik."

Erik nodded just as slowly while keeping his eyes fixated on the way Evie's eyes flickered down briefly to his lips, so quickly he almost missed it. But he _did_ see it, and there was no denying the diluted look in her eyes nor the shining emotion in her violet depths as Evie's eyes returned to his.

Before he was even fully aware of what he was doing, Erik had reached down one hand to cup Evie's cheek. She shivered a little at his touch, swallowing slightly in a mix of anticipation and wariness; but her body moved of its own accord without hesitation, unconsciously leaning into his touch and moving her closer to him as Erik bent his head down towards her.

Evie's eyes fluttered closed as Erik came closer, and that was all the permission he needed before he closed the tiny gap between them and pressed his lips to hers.

Her lips were incredibly soft and somewhat uncertain; and Erik realized from her tense posture that, despite the visions she had created in the past at her previous job, Evie likely didn't have much experience.

It was more of a subconscious realization, and one that guided his body to unconsciously be gentle with her as he kissed her softly. Evie's lips on his felt divine and the feel of her in his arms was heavenly even if all he was doing was holding her in a loose embrace.

And he knew in that moment that there were no longer any questions regarding his feelings for the blonde woman before him, who could brighten his world with one smile and satiate his entire being with one sweet kiss.

Erik was in love… with Evie Johnson.


	12. Lines Drawn

Evie did _not_ sleep well after she and Erik parted ways from the kitchen.

Her head was reeling as it tried to stay on the strange foggy high that kissing Erik had induced, while at the same time focusing on the many thoughts that clamoured for attention in her mind, the loudest of which was also the one she was most terrified to acknowledge.

She was in love… with _Erik._

After all that time convincing herself, and Raven, and Lisa that they were just good friends – though, she'd never been fully convinced even with herself that that was all she felt for the man; and she didn't even want to think about what Raven and Lisa would say – she knew now she was only denying what was glaringly obvious. It was just that she'd never imagined falling in love with _Erik Lehnsherr_ of all people. Her earliest impressions of him hadn't been very flattering: her first impression had been that he as dangerous; her second that all he really saw in her was her power hindered by her lack of experience and not her as a person with a life and feelings. Finally, she'd been convinced that while he could be nice to Charles, the guy was a general jerk.

But then she'd gotten to know him. And somewhere along that line, she'd fallen in love.

' _It's all because he had to be easy on the eyes._ ' Evie thought sourly, trying to convince herself her feelings were superficial and easy to get over. After all, she could still remember the night she'd been drawn abruptly out of her nightmare-induced vision to find Erik leaning over her. Not that she'd really focused on it at the time, given she was near hysterical, but even in her dazed state she'd noticed how bright and fierce Erik's blue eyes were. How strong his jawline was, a sharp contrast to how soft his lips had appeared to be.

But, Evie knew she was lying to herself. She'd known from day one that Erik was handsome. And she hadn't been the slightest bit interested in him then. Not to mention most of her teammates were actually quite good-looking, yet none had been able to pull her in the way Erik had.

No, Evie knew that her attraction to the magnetism-user went below the surface. Yes, his looks helped, but they were not everything nor were they even close to important about who _Erik_ was. A warm, loving man who had become hardened and made bitter towards a world that had tried and tested him; but who could also come back to the light, so to speak.

He wasn't perfect, but she loved him anyway. She loved the man he was inside, even when the sadistic exterior he wore sometimes tried her patience.

' _And here I always called those girls who fell for bad boys idiots._ ' Evie thought morosely. ' _The whole 'there's good in him' cliché is so real right now, it's not even funny._ '

And yet, it was just so _true_.

Erik was by no means clean in the way Charles was – Evie had witnessed with her own eyes (albeit in her mind) how Erik had killed two Nazi soldiers in a rage at the age of twelve. And she suspected those soldiers hadn't been the last of his kills. Yet, here he was, staying with them, helping Charles train them and learn to fight so that there would be no more Darwins – no more innocent and needless deaths.

What's more… something about the way he'd looked at her last night, something in his eyes before (and more importantly, after) their kiss told Evie she wasn't alone. That he might…

Stop.

Her mind slammed on the brakes instantly.

That was definitely not something to be thinking deeply about. It could easily have been that she'd only looked for what she wanted to see. Until Erik himself said something, it would definitely not be a good idea to read too much into things. Her advice to Lisa came back to her, and Evie wrinkled her nose.

' _Why is it never easy to practice what you preach?_ '

Evie took a deep breath, held it, and then exhaled, repeating in an effort to calm herself. One step at a time. First, she needed to adjust to the fact that she was actually _in love_ with Erik.

Evie had never been in love before, not really having had circumstances or time for the luxury, and a very large part of her was afraid. Afraid of that unknown territory… and afraid of being hurt. She'd seen one too many customers drowning themselves in alcohol in an attempt to drown out the pain of a broken heart, sometimes for weeks… and sometimes for months.

And a large part of her suspected that loving Erik Lehnsherr was bound to have its fair share of pain. He was trouble with a capital T when he wanted to be – she'd also heard about how Charles had met him and his stunt with Shaw's submarine – and it was more than once that Evie had caught the darker looks in his expressions, in his eyes. The shadows that lingered in his blue orbs at times, often hidden and sometimes masked by the thoughtful expressions or light gleam of amusement that…

Evie shook her head to clear it.

She'd done it again, after just telling herself to take things one at a time. Unfortunately, it seemed emotions didn't really like to listen to one's mind.

Evie took another deep breath as she thought, ' _Let's think happy thoughts. And yes,_ ' she added to the tiny sarcastic voice in her head, ' _I_ am _that desperate. Happy thoughts… happy thoughts…_ '

"Evie!"

Evie jumped, turning from her seat at her bedroom window as Raven stood, looking harried, in her doorway.

"Raven? What's wrong?" Evie asked, surprised, and Raven explained quickly, "The President is to make his address."

Evie's eyes widened and she jumped up quickly, following the older blonde out and towards the mansion's main sitting room. Most of the others had gathered, with Charles and Moira seated on the sofa before the small television as they waited.

The others hung about behind, still standing as they too watched the screen. Erik glanced over when the two blonde women entered, before he turned back to the screen with a grim expression.

Evie paused as she entered, hesitating only for a beat before she went to stand beside Erik, while Raven moved to stand beside Hank just as the President began his speech.

"It shall be the policy of this nation," he said firmly, "to regard any nuclear missile crossing the embargo line that surrounds Cuba as an attack by the Soviet Union on the United States," Moira and Charles exchanged looks, "requiring a full retaliatory response upon the Soviet Union-"

"That's where we're going to find Shaw." Erik pointed out, gesturing with the… gun in his hand?

"Why do you have a gun?" Evie asked him, puzzled, and he just shrugged, clearly telling her that now wasn't the time.

Evie let the topic go – thought she made a note to ask him about it later – while Charles glanced up to look at Erik even as Alex asked in surprise, "How do you know he'll be there?"

"Two superpowers facing off and he wants to start World War III." Charles answered for Erik as he looked back at the TV. "He won't leave anything to chance."

"So much for diplomacy." Erik said sarcastically, making Raven and Evie glance at him.

He ignored Evie's curious look, and completely missed Raven's thoughtful one as he announced to the room at large, "I suggest you all get a good night's sleep."

With that, he walked out and Evie watched him go with a worried frown as the others turned back to watch the rest of the President's speech anxiously.

There it was again… that shadow. The darkness that lurked beneath the cool and mostly serene Erik whom Evie had gotten to know. A darkness she attributed to his haunted past and the loss of his beloved mother; a darkness that had seemed to have been dissipating with time.

But for the first time, Evie wondered if there was something deeper to it. If there was something much darker inside Erik that continued to fester… and could direct his actions in a reckless course.

* * *

Erik was still stewing as he sat playing his usual round of chess with Charles in the latter's study later that evening.

Charles was unusually quiet, giving Erik too much time to think. His thoughts drifted between the President's announcement, the upcoming battle with Shaw, and Evie, and back around to the announcement.

Naturally, he was unsurprised about the humans' decisions. And he was preparing himself for what would surely be a physically and emotionally taxing war - not just with Shaw, but with the humans who would be present at the battlefield the next day and whom he had no doubt would turn on all of them when the humans realized they were mutants. That of course led to worry about Evie. Worried she would get hurt. After all, she wasn't quite used to her powers yet.

And while a part of him was confident she would pull through, the other part of him was still concerned for her safety. The part that also wondered how he should approach her after what had happened last night. He knew he needed to speak with her, to make sure they were at an understanding before the battle the next day. He couldn't afford to be distracted. Yes, he would need to speak with her before-

"Cuba." Charles suddenly sighed, and Erik glanced at his friend. "Russia, America. It makes no difference."

Grateful to have something else on his mind other than Evie – and Erik started as he realized he'd been thinking about her over Cuba and _Shaw_ – Erik paid attention as Charles sighed again.

"Shaw has declared war on mankind, on all of us." Charles murmured. "He has to be stopped."

"I'm not going to stop Shaw." Erik interrupted, his tone firm and determined, and Charles looked at his friend. "I'm going to kill him."

Charles's brows furrowed more than they already had as he leant back in his seat, his look one of concern… and a bit of disappointment.

Erik ignored the stab in his stomach as he reached forward to make his move on the chessboard, asking archly as he did, "Do you have it in you to allow that?"

Erik leant back in his seat, watching his friend as Charles smiled without humour before he too sat up again to make his next move. That smile rubbed Erik the wrong way, and he sighed, "You've known all along why I was here, Charles."

"But things have changed." Charles murmured, and Erik shook his head.

Before he could protest, however, Charles took a rather surprising turn in their conversation as he observed quite calmly, "You and Evelyn seem to be getting along very well."

Erik frowned. He did not like where this was going – and why did Charles insist on using Evie's full name when it was clear she disliked it?

"She doesn't dislike it, it is simply that it used to bring back only the bad memories for her." Charles corrected calmly, and Erik scowled at him.

"I thought you didn't pry into people's minds." Erik said bitingly, but Charles rebuffed gently, "I didn't read your mind Erik; I didn't have to. Your expression told me everything."

Erik's scowl returned, but Charles ignored the look as he continued, "And as I was saying, Evelyn does have good memories of her name too – her mother used to call her Evelyn. And since she started accepting her past - which I must say is all thanks to you, my friend - she has, I believe, rather enjoyed me calling her by her full name again."

Erik's frown deepened.

"You are trying to change the subject." Erik noted smoothly, and trying to get off the subject of Evie. He was all too aware that Charles must know exactly what was going on; not just in Erik, but also in Evie.

"Not at all. I am simply making my point" Charles corrected as he looked at Erik's eyes squarely. "Because I don't just mean things have changed for you and Evelyn alone."

Erik scowled, but Charles ignored the look as he pressed on, "Things have changed, Erik, for all of us. The reason we all came together, the reason we stayed; it has shifted. The others initially wanted to fight Shaw; now, I can feel they want to embrace their powers and use it for good and not just against Shaw but for everyone."

"Yes, and that's all very well." Erik argued. "But tomorrow, mankind will know that mutants exist. Shaw, us - they won't differentiate. They'll fear us."

Erik met Charles's gaze as he finished darkly, "And that fear will turn to hatred."

"Not if we stop a war." Charles answered, just as determined. "Not if we can prevent Shaw, not if we risk our lives doing so."

"Would they do the same for us?" Erik countered, but Charles insisted, "We have it in us to be the better men."

"We already _are_." Erik retorted flatly. "We're the next stage of human evolution. You said it yourself!"

"No." Charles interrupted sharply, before breaking off and turning his head away slightly as he pressed his lips unhappily together.

Erik frowned at the man.

"Are you really so naive as to think that they won't battle their own extinction?" He demanded. "Or is it arrogance?"

"I'm sorry?" Charles asked incredulously, looking back at Erik, and Erik pointed out bluntly, "After tomorrow, they're going to turn on us. But you're blind to it, because you believe they're all like Moira."

"And you believe they're all like Shaw." Charles countered quietly.

Erik just raised a brow.

He couldn't believe how naïve Charles was being – humans would _fear_ them, and that would inevitably lead to hate and violence. In that aspect, Erik agreed with Shaw, though Shaw's rationale for killing humans was much simpler than Erik's. Shaw simply killed humans because they were (at least in his mind) inferior, the same way he carelessly killed any mutants who didn't side with him.

Erik felt the humans needed to be stopped because they were inferior and they would _know_ it. And they would try to squash the superior race if they could.

But Erik vowed he would never let that happen. He would not let another person lose someone they loved to discrimination. And he refused to lose another person _he_ cared about the way he had lost his mother. He would protect mutants. The only exception was Shaw; although he was one of them, Shaw was a mutant too far gone to be pardoned. And Erik intended to ensure the man received his comeuppance.

Perhaps he heard him because Charles suddenly leant forward, his gaze intent as he searched Erik's eyes while saying quietly and very seriously, "Listen to me very carefully, my friend. Killing Shaw... will not bring you peace."

But Erik just met his friend's gaze squarely as he answered grimly, "'Peace' was never an option."

Charles lowered his head in silence, and the man's unspoken words hung between them as if he had said it anyway.

 _But it could be._

* * *

Evie sighed as she twisted on her bed, unable to sleep.

Between the daunting task coming up the next day and her unsolved tension with Erik, she was finding sleep very elusive. Again.

But did she want to be the one who caved first and went to find him? It wasn't just about the kiss either – she was curious as to what had upset him so much about the failed negotiations. Curious… and if she were being honest, a little wary.

Of course, they were _all_ upset; Evie herself didn't want to fight if they didn't have to. And Erik certainly had the most personal grudge with Shaw out of all of them.

But that dark shadow that had been so prominent in Erik's eyes as he'd spoken to - no, _ordered_ \- the team bothered Evie. There was something there that she didn't understand – and it left an uneasy feeling sitting like a stone in her stomach.

With another sigh, Evie threw off her blankets, and headed out towards the males' rooms, only pausing to throw on a thin dressing gown over her nightgown.

She wasn't getting anywhere – at the very least, she wanted to clear the air between her and Erik before they went into battle the next day. After all, the last thing she needed was to be distracted while fighting for her first time.

She'd followed Erik to his room just once (he'd gone to fetch his tracksuit jacket, after he'd forgotten it on his bed) so she knew where it was. And she spent the entire way there thinking of what to say and how to explain her unannounced presence in the middle of the night. Each scenario seemed worse than the last, not the least because she realized about halfway to his room that her outfit was hardly appropriate. Maybe she _should_ have at least changed into real clothes... and put on shoes.

However, upon turning the corner into the hallway where his room was, all thoughts left her head and Evie stopped dead.

A door down the hallway had just opened, and Raven had stepped out… dressed in nothing. Not one stitch of clothing.

And to top off the shock, the young woman was in her natural blue form with her back straight and her head held with the most confidence Evie had ever seen in her friend while she was in that form.

It was a nice change but one Evie couldn't understand, just as she couldn't understand why Raven was here in the first place; until Erik stepped up in the doorway behind Raven.

And suddenly, as Evie watched Raven turn to Erik in the doorway, things became clear.

Evie's heart clenched - hard.

It couldn't be. Of all the ways she'd imagined she might be hurt after falling for Erik Lehnsherr, Evie had to admit _this_ had never been one of them. And never had she thought it would also come with the betrayal of one of her best girlfriends. Not that Raven had necessarily known about Evie's own recent discovery of her feelings… but Raven herself had said she suspected something between Evie and Erik.

Or had that been a trick on Raven's part to see if Erik was available? But then, what about Hank?

Evie didn't understand, but in that moment she also didn't want to understand.

She stayed long enough to watch, wide-eyed, as Erik kiss Raven's cheek softly before Evie turned. And she ran.


	13. Suit up

Erik took a deep breath after Raven left his room.

He had to admit, he hadn't been expecting the young woman to be there – and in a skimpy dress, too – and he certainly not expected her to need _his_ reassurances that her mutation was a gift. Then again, he realized, who else could she turn to?

Charles, for all that he was open and considerate, had no idea how a young woman's mind worked (ironic for the telepath) and he never seemed to understand Raven's dilemma with her mutation… or rather her appearance. Charles's well-meaning but rather unsympathetic remarks would have done little to boost Raven's morale. Alex and Sean were not good candidates either, as Raven was closer to them than she was to Erik, and that situation could have easily turn mortifying for the parties involved considering they were all friends.

It therefore made sense that she sought _him_ out, the only other male mutant in the group. Because Erik was very aware that Raven's sudden desperation for _male_ acceptance had to have been caused by something between her and Hank. Why else would she have not gone to the youth in question for comfort? And why not turn to Evie or Lisa, who would likely provide instant support for their girlfriend.

Yes, Erik was certain he knew exactly why Raven had sought him out.

That said, it _had_ felt good to finally let Raven feel confident in her own skin. Her constant disguise, hiding herself from the world out of fear that they wouldn't accept her, had irritated Erik the same way Evie's blue eyes had at first annoyed him. Of course, knowing that Evie's fear had stemmed from being recaptured by the asylum she had escaped rather than a fear of being an outcast had changed his perspective on her choice to hide her distinctive feature. Raven's disguise and fear, however, had continued to irritate him. He'd seen through her instantly and had even pointed out before how it was hypocritical of her to want others to accept her when she couldn't even accept herself.

Actually, now that he thought about it, he wondered if _that_ was why Raven had come seeking his opinion tonight - because he was brutally honest but he'd said exactly what she needed, deep down, to hear. Either way, it was good that she was finally able to stand tall on her own two feet.

However, Erik was also glad when the blue mutant left – he still wanted to speak with Evie.

He'd intended to go find her after his game of chess with Charles, and had only stopped by his room to wash up and change in the first place. Raven's unexpected visit had delayed him and it had gotten rather late, but Erik deemed sooner would be better than later to clear the air with Evie. Hopefully, she would still be awake - and Erik felt she probably would be. With the nerves about the battle tomorrow, he thought he knew Evie well enough to guess she would be up thinking. Not to mention there was what had happened between them last night; surely, she'd want to clear that up as well.

So, after Raven had gone off to who knew where next, Erik headed down the corridors toward the women's bedrooms.

Despite only having been there once, he easily made his way to Evie's room. Pausing before the door, he remembered with a certain fondness the first time he'd stood before the heavy oak in front of him now. While not the most pleasant of circumstances, it had still been his and Evie's first time actually managing to be friendly rather than civil, and really it had been the start of their friendship. Looking back now, Erik found it somewhat amusing and embarrassing how irate he'd been when he'd first made the trip down this hallway - how things had changed since then.

He smiled to himself before taking a deep breath, and he knocked on Evie's bedroom door.

He thought he heard movement inside, but there was no answer and Erik frowned slightly. Was she already asleep? He knocked again, and there was a distinct rustle from inside; yet, again, there was no answer.

Erik hesitated before probing the door with his powers. He found the door locked from the inside, which puzzled him - Evie hadn't locked the door the last time he'd been here. Then again, perhaps that had been because she knew her nightmares would get her in trouble; was it possible that now that she was no longer plagued by those fears she would lock her room to not be disturbed? It didn't feel quite right but Erik saw no other plausible reason as to why Evie had suddenly locked her door that night.

Probing with his powers again just in case, Erik was relieved to find he could sense everything inside Evie's room so she was in no danger from her powers. But it still didn't answer the question of why she had locked her door.

"Evie?" He called tentatively, hoping she would reply.

But there was none.

After deliberating for a long moment, Erik decided to withdraw for the night. If Evie didn't want to be disturbed, he decided he shouldn't bother her. Not when she really did need her full rest tonight of all nights. He would try and speak with her in the morning before they left.

As Erik passed the other males' rooms on his way back to his own, he paused for a moment.

Frowning, Erik turned his head toward the room just across from his own: Alex's room. He knew - vaguely - that Alex didn't wear any jewelry; none of the men did. Therefore, they usually had no metal on their bodies beside the zippers on their tracksuit jackets or the metal tips on the tightening cord in the tracksuit pants.

Yet, Erik could feel two tiny balls of metal from inside the young man's room, right where his bed should be; two balls of metal that, if Erik had to guess, were probably earrings. None of the males had pierced ears, and neither Raven nor Evie typically wore earrings let alone to bed. Which meant...

Erik raised a brow. There was one person on the team who always wore black studs - the same young woman with whom Alex had often been seen with since they'd all arrived at the manor almost two months ago.

But since it was none of his business, Erik went on his way once more, re-entering his own bedroom and retiring for hopefully at least a few hours sleep.

Meanwhile, in Alex's room, Lisa lay fully clothed and curled up against Alex while he slept in his tank top and tracksuit pants, one arm over Lisa and holding her protectively against his chest even in his sleep.

* * *

 _Earlier that evening_

Alex lay awake, staring up at the ceiling. Waiting.

As he waited, all he could think about was the battle that would inevitably unfold the next day. Was he ready? No, he realized, he would never feel ready; but it wouldn't matter. They would fight regardless. So he had to be ready.

He had to protect her.

A small sound from beside his bed caused him to glance to the side and Alex sat up instantly when he saw the slight figure he'd been waiting for.

"Thanks for coming." He said as he moved to sit on the edge of his bed.

Lisa waved her hand which held the note Alex had left for her in her room.

"It's unusual for you to call me." She commented lightly, though her eyes were searching as she watched Alex. "Usually, it's just me barging in on you even if it annoys you."

"It doesn't annoy me."

Lisa raised a brow, and Alex amended, "It hasn't annoyed me since the first time you came over."

She nodded, satisfied, before plonking herself down on the bed beside him.

"So?" She asked, glancing at Alex. "You still haven't told me why you asked me to come over when we're supposed to be sleeping before our big day."

Alex swallowed, suddenly feeling a little nervous.

"Well..." He began, running his hand through his hair and Lisa noted the nervous habit.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, instantly getting worried, and Alex said quickly, "No - nothing's _wrong_ … at least, I don't think it is."

Lisa was frowning, confused by his words, and Alex mentally cursed himself. _Come on, Alex, try to be smooth._

Feeling he wasn't going to succeed but unwilling to back down now, Alex began.

"Sorry, I know I'm not making any sense. The truth is, Lisa, I wanted to tell you something. Just in case something happened tomorrow."

"Don't think like that." Lisa chided, her expression fierce in an instant. "You'll make it - you have to."

"Right, this isn't about that." Alex sighed, and Lisa asked, puzzled, "Then what is it?"

As Alex hesitated, Lisa swallowed as well, getting nervous as the silence stretched.

"Alex, you're scaring me." She admitted at last, and Alex exhaled sharply.

"Look, Lisa." He said abruptly, turning to look her right in the eye.

Lisa blinked at the sudden movement, but she met his gaze curiously as he continued.

"I know I was a jerk at first, yet you came to me even when I tried to push you away, and you helped me when I thought I was beyond saving. I know it's just a part of who you are… and you've become a good friend since we got here. I'm proud to say I knew you. But, the truth is, I don't just want to be your friend, Lisa."

Alex paused to draw breath and gather his courage, and he was encouraged as he saw a flicker of cautious joy and hope starting to kindle in Lisa's hazel eyes.

"And I wanted to tell you the truth before tomorrow - just in case something happens and I'll regret never having told you." Alex said, and a small smile appeared on Lisa's face as she waited on bated breath.

"Lisa, I think I've fallen in love with you."

Lisa's entire face lit up and she started to really smile as Alex asked, gaining more confidence as he read her expression, "And I'd like to ask you out on a proper date if… when we come back."

"Yes." Lisa spoke almost before Alex had even finished, unable to control the beaming smile that threatened to tear her mouth in half or the laugh that bubbled out of her. "Oh, God, _yes_ , Alex, I'd like that."

Alex relaxed instantly, before he stiffened again in surprise as Lisa admitted, "I think I've fallen in love with you, too."

Alex's own lips lifted up into a wide smile that instantly brightened up his entire face, and he reached forward to pull Lisa into his arms in a tight embrace.

"Thank you." He whispered, and she answered as she hugged him back, "No; thank _you_."

"No, seriously, thank you." Alex murmured, kissing Lisa's shoulder, and she answered with a kiss to his jaw and a whispered, "Thank you, Alex."

She took a deep breath before admitting as she looked up at him, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Alex answered as he pulled her in closer so their faces were almost touching. "And I'll protect you tomorrow, no matter what it takes."

"Then I'll protect you, too." Lisa answered with a small, soft smile as she gazed back into Alex's eyes lovingly. "After all, can't have that date unless we both make it back, right?"

"Right."

And with that, Alex swooped in and kissed Lisa.

They went to bed not much later, knowing they needed all the rest they could get. But Lisa kept one hand fist around Alex's shirt even as she slept peacefully in his arms while Alex held her cradled against him for the whole night.

* * *

The next morning, most of the team awoke early and gravitated toward the kitchen as though through some unspoken agreement.

It was clear from their faces that the younger mutants were nervous and had little appetite, but Moira and Charles made it their mission to ensure everyone was well-fed for the battle. The last thing they needed was for the younger mutants to pass out from hunger. Raven helped, though she appeared to be at odds with Charles; but the team mostly put that down to the argument the pair had had as soon as Raven walked into the kitchen.

Alex's jaw had dropped while Sean spat out his milk and Lisa rubbed her eyes in disbelief when Raven walked in without a stitch of clothing on her blue body. Moira had almost dropped the plate of toast she'd been holding but Erik hadn't looked the slightest bit surprised. Charles looked similarly unsurprised though unlike Erik he looked quite displeased, which had led to said argument for Raven to please put some clothes on. Eventually, Raven pulled on a leather jacket with a scowl and some peace returned as they finished up breakfast in silence.

Erik, however, was too preoccupied aside from Raven's one surprise, and he continually scanned for one of the only two missing team members.

His concern was for Evie as he had seen no sign of the blonde girl that morning, his concern only growing when she didn't show up for breakfast either. A quick search revealed an empty bowl in the kitchen sink; the only question was, who did it belong to - Evie, or Hank?

When neither mutant showed up by eight o'clock, the team went looking. Raven and Lisa went looking for Evie in her bedroom while Moira and the males went looking in Hank's lab.

They didn't find him there, but they did find a note pinned to the door: 'Gone to the airbase, bring the crate marked X. – Hank.' The note was the lesser surprise as, upon the opening the door to Hank's lab, Charles inhaled sharply while Erik's brows furrowed and Alex and Sean's jaws dropped.

"What the hell happened here?" Erik asked as they all looked around what had once been Hank's lab.

Charles was making his way carefully into the room, his shoes crunching on the broken glass that littered the whole room. It looked like a mini hurricane had passed through the room, or an animal of some kind had been left loose to completely trash the whole lab.

The others followed much more slowly, taking in the chaos as Charles approached a metal crate at the far side of the room. It was labeled with an X in black tape, and Charles pushed the lid open before his brow arched as he saw what was inside. The others soon joined him, and Erik raised both brows at what he saw.

"Hank _has_ been busy." He commented as he looked at Charles slyly, and the shorter man just gave him a pointed look.

"Do we really have to wear these?" Alex asked flatly, eyeing the crate's contents in distaste, and Charles exhaled deeply.

"As none of us mutated to endure extreme g-force or being riddled by bullets," he replied calmly. "I suggest we suit up."

With that, he shut the crate, and he said to Alex and Sean, "Find the women - they should be in Evie's room-"

"-We're here."

The men and Moira turned to the doorway where Lisa, Raven and Evie stood. The blonde's hair was thrown up into a messy ponytail and she looked tired as if she hadn't slept very well. But her purple eyes were alert as she looked around the lab and she asked with a frown, "What happened here?"

"We'll have to find Hank to find out." Charles answered heavily.

Erik was busy frowning at Evie, who seemed to be avoiding his gaze, and Raven, who was looking at Evie with a confused and hurt expression as the blonde maintained a slight distance from her friend. Lisa was also looking between the other two warily, but Evie appeared intent on appearing as though everything was fine as she looked at the crate Charles still had his hands on.

"What's in there?" She asked, and Alex snorted.

"You don't want to know."

* * *

 _Half an hour later_

"… Again, I ask: do we _really_ have to wear these?"

The guys looked over from where they stood beside a covered megajet of some kind as a very disgruntled Evie walked into the airbase hanger together with Raven and Lisa, all of them decked out in the same bright yellow suits with black harnesses that the men were dressed in. Together they looked like a cross between a colony of bees and a boy/girl band with questionable taste, but - as Charles continued to point out - the suits were for their safety.

"Well, if you wanted to make a fashion statement-" Erik began, when Evie cut across him, "I wasn't asking you."

Erik frowned at her, as did Charles; however, the latter kept his tone neutral as he answered, "Well, as I said to Alex: unless your mutation has evolved to endure extreme g-force in the course of thirty minutes, then yes."

Evie pulled another face but she stopped her complaining as she instead fiddled with the zipper on the bright yellow suit she was wearing.

"Problem?" Erik asked and Evie replied shortly, "No."

He frowned again, while Lisa explained quickly, obviously trying to diffuse the growing tension, "We're just not sure Hank took into account the… female body when he designed these."

The men, who had all looked over curiously when Lisa first started speaking, looked away quickly in embarrassment as Lisa tugged pointedly on her zipper where it had just managed to come up passed her breasts. Evie, who had more curves than skinny Lisa, hadn't managed to pull the zipper all the way up to her neck while Raven - the curviest of the group - had given up entirely and had only zipped her suit up to about midway up her chest.

The result was that she revealed some cleavage, but the blue mutant didn't appear to mind - though after the morning shock, they weren't too surprised by her nonchalance. And besides, Raven had always been a very flirty dresser, so really, this was probably the most covered up they'd seen her.

Perhaps it was because of this that Raven didn't seem at all bothered about her outfit as she instead looked around the hangar with a curious frown.

"Where's Hank?" She wondered aloud at last, and the others shrugged.

"I'm here."

They all turned to look at the front of the hanger, searching for the source of the voice. Evie frowned as a shadowy figure appeared, walking toward them, but it didn't look like Hank. Something about him seemed… bigger, and the edges of his body seemed strangely blurred in the shadows. Lisa, however, widened her eyes as she saw him easily through the darkness using her powers.

"Oh, my God." Lisa gaped, while Hank came steadily closer.

The others also realized something was amiss as the closer Hank got, the furrier his body seemed to be.

"Hank?" Charles asked while the rest of the team exchanged puzzled looks.

The puzzled expressions turned to ones of shocked surprise as Hank finally appeared in the light to reveal his entire face and body had turned blue and extremely hairy. It was almost like looking at a blue monkey with extremely humanoid features and yellow eyes that looked eerily familiar. If it weren't for his voice and the glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, Evie didn't think she would ever have recognized the man before her who looked like a furry, male version of Raven.

"It didn't attack the cells." Hank explained to them miserably while they stared at him in stunned silence. "It enhanced them. It didn't work."

"Erm, what didn't work?" Lisa asked, staring at Hank.

Charles quietly explained about the cure Hank had been working on using Raven's blood as a starting point, while Evie stared at Hank. But it was Raven who responded first as she said to Hank gently, "Yes, it did, Hank. Don't you see? This is who you were meant to be. This is you."

She touched his face softly, kindly, and Hank looked at Raven forlornly. She gave him a small smile as she finished softly, "No more hiding."

Hank ducked his head a little, but fat last he appeared a little less morose about his appearance. Erik patted the younger mutant's shoulder as he added sincerely, "You never looked better, man."

Unfortunately, this appeared to rub Hank the wrong way and - in a fit of violent anger they'd never seen from the normally subdued scientist - Hank grabbed Erik by the neck and lifted the metal bender bodily off the ground.

"Hank!" Eve gasped.

Yes, she was pissed off and upset with Erik, but that didn't mean she wanted him to be killed. Unless it was by her own hand, of course, something she was still debating.

"Hank." Charles added sharply in warning when Hank didn't let Erik down, but Hank ignored all of them as he growled at Erik with an almost animalistic snarl, "Don't mock me!"

"Hank, put him down immediately, please." Charles warned while Erik's face grew redder and redder as he lost oxygen. "Hank!"

"Hank!" Evie said sharply, and Hank abruptly dropped Erik.

Evie breathed out in relief while Erik coughed as his lungs worked to inhale the oxygen they'd been deprived of. As his breathing slowly returned to normal, he lifted his gaze back up to Hank's. There was steel in Erik's eyes and tone as he informed Hank tightly, "I wasn't."

The tension in the group seemed to increase, but Alex broke it as he chimed in honestly, "Even I got to admit you look pretty badass. I think I got a new name for you. _Beast_."

Hank growled irritably but Alex just smirked while Lisa came up beside her new boyfriend, watching Hank warily. Hank took in the slight girl's tense posture and he backed down from the fight while Alex glanced at Lisa fondly.

Sean further broke up the tension as he glanced at the jet they'd been dawdling beside, and he questioned, "You're sure you can fly this thing?"

He eyeballed Hank with a light, teasing look of disbelief, to which Hank scoffed.

"Of course I can." He grumbled as he led the way grumpily toward the jet. "I designed it."

"I don't think that necessarily makes him able to fly it." Lisa muttered, but no one commented as they trouped their way behind the furry Beast and onto what would, further into the future, become known as the X-jet.


	14. Cuba

The atmosphere was tense and everyone silent as Hank flew the team toward Cuba. For the most part, the team was nervous about the upcoming confrontation but it was also undeniable that there was something deeper running between a select few of the group.

Erik was watching Evie with a frown as she ignored him and instead examined her hands intently while mentally cursing Charles for seating her beside the magnetism controller. Lisa, her one hand entwined with Alex's, was wearing a confused frown as she looked between her blonde friend and her newly-turned-redhead friend. Raven was glancing guiltily at Evie every so often, the only one who looked as though she knew the reason for Evie's suddenly cold shoulder. Charles looked to be the next enlightened as he watched the three closely, though a slight frown marred his expression as he looked at Erik thoughtfully. Moira, Alex, and Sean looked clueless but they remained wisely silent as Hank flew them steadily closer to what could be the beginning of World War III.

"We're here."

Hank finally broke the silence as his voice sounded in all of their finally looked up, though she looked toward Charles as the group tensed in preparation while Hank flew them above the American and Russian ships that were lined up opposite each other in the middle of the sea, not too far off the coast of a Cuban island.

"It looks pretty messy out there."

Raven inhaled deeply at Hanks words, calming herself, while beside her Charles placed a finger to his temple and his eyes slid shut as his mind opened.

"The crew of the Aral Sea are all dead." Charles spoke after a minute, his eyes opening once more. "Shaw's been there."

"He's still here, somewhere." Erik countered, his jaw tense as he fought the anger Shaw's name always incited and the irritation at Evie's continued cold shoulder.

Charles's eyes narrowed slightly as he picked up on the latter emotion in his friend, but he kept his tone neutral as he explains, "He set the ship on course for the embargo line."

He looked to Moira as he spoke, and the CIA agent replied from where she was seated at the jet's radio, "If that ship crosses the line, our boys are going to blow it up. And the war begins."

"Unless they're not our boys." Charles countered, his eyes moving back to Erik.

The team glanced at their leader in confusion, but Erik's expression cleared as he understood. He gave a curt nod and Charles closed his eyes… entering the mind of one of the Russian soldiers aboard the main vessel on the Russian side. Under Charles's influence, the man stood up and - ignoring his superiors demands for an explanation - he punched the missile button.

Immediately, the Russian ship fired on its own vessel. The only problem was, Hank had taken the jet a little too close and _they_ were now in the line of fire. The jet spun as Hank quickly swerved the jet upside down in an attempt to avoid being blown to pieces and Raven let out a shriek as the team were all pulled to the edges of their seat harnesses.

"Hold on!" Charles yelled as he placed a protective hand over his foster sister, while Lisa screamed, "He can fly this my a-!"

Alex's hand clutched over hers shut Lisa up as she instead hung onto his hand for dear life. Evie meanwhile hung onto the safety handles on her seat tightly, her heart lurching in her chest. It then constricted painfully as suddenly someone clasped their hand on hers, and she turned to meet Erik's piercing blue eyes.

"Hold on!" He yelled as Hank's spinning got worse and they rattled about like beans in a pod.

And despite the fact that she now considered him a royal a-hole that had broken her heart, Eve hung onto his hand as he squeezed it comfortingly while their stomachs threatened to be turned inside out at Hank's crazy flying.

A loud boom sounded outside just as Hank straightened them up at last, and the team as a whole released sighs of relief. Hank glanced back and he said a little dryly, "A little warning next time, Professor."

"Sorry about that." Charles apologized though he looked so squeamish they were fairly certain he would never forget to give Hank a heads-up from now on. At least, they all fervently hoped.

Charles glanced around at the group, and he called, "You all right?"

Several dazed and unhappy gazes met his in answer, and only Sean answered aloud, "Yeah."

Evie meanwhile glanced at Erik's hand still clasped over hers and she said curtly, "You can let go of me now."

He frowned but did as she said. Evie turned away again quickly, and the tension returned to the jet. Moira cleared her throat and she called, "That was inspired, Charles. The Americans are baffled and the Russians have barred their comrade but none of them are ready to fight again yet."

"Thank you very much, but I still can't locate Shaw." Charles replied, his brows furrowing as he scanned the whole sea with his mind.

"He's down there. We need to find him now." Erik insisted, a little more sharply than he intended.

Charles glanced at his friend warily, his eyes flickering between Evie and Erik, and the latter grimaced while Evie appeared not to notice. Raven looked similarly uneasy as she looked between the pair, but Charles thankfully moved on as he called, "Hank?"

The mutant glanced back at the call, and he asked Moira, "Is there anything unusual on the radar or scanners?"

"No. Nothing." Moira answered tightly as her eyes flickered over the various screens before her, and Hank deduced, "Well, then he must be underwater. And obviously, we don't have sonar."

Erik sighed irately, miffed at being so close but so far, while Charles rubbed his face. But Sean straightened in his seat and he called in a clear voice, "Yes, we do."

They all looked at him and then understanding dawned.

"Yes, we do." Charles agreed, pulling off his headset at the same time Erik removed his harness. Evie glanced over sharply, worry creasing her brows despite herself as Charles and Erik moved swiftly to the back of the jet where Sean was already headed.

"Hank, level the bloody plane!" Charles yelled as he, Erik and Sean fought to be steady without their harnesses.

Hank did his best, straightening up the jet as he flew as close to the waters as possible, and Sean grabbed onto the metal bars that lined the sides of the jet near the backdoors. Charles joined him, and Sean glanced back to see Erik making his way over as well and the redhead balked.

"Whoa!" Sean exclaimed, pointing at Erik. "You back right off."

Clearly, his prior trauma hadn't worn off just yet. Erik raised his hands in surrender, an amused grin passing over his face despite himself, while Sean called, "Beast, open the bombay doors!"

Hank did as Sean said, and they all looked over as the bombay doors opened up before Sean's feet. Sean took a deep breath as he looked down at the water speeding by beneath the jet before he moved to be standing solely on his own before the doors, and Charles yelled above the rushing wind, "Remember!"

He touched the young redheaded man's neck as he shouted, "This is a muscle. You control it! You'll be in here," Charles tapped his own forehead, "the entire time! We'll see you soon!"

Sean nodded and Charles moved back while Sean positioned himself.

"On my mark!" Charles shouted above the roaring wind. "Three!"

Raven bit her lip anxiously.

"Two!"

Lisa's hand tightened around Alex's and he moved to put his arm around her instead, holding her as close as the harnesses allowed them to.

"One!"

Erik glanced back, looking at Evie as she watched with worried violet eyes. Their gazes met just as Charles yelled, "Go!"

Sean dropped out of the jet, going into freefall for only a second before the jet passed him by and he flattened himself out horizontally. Opening his arms wide and spreading the fabric that was specifically tailored into the sides of his suit, Sean screeched with all his might. Instantly, just like they had in practice, the sonic waves bounced off and caught in Sean's wings, propelling him above the sea.

As soon as he had slowed enough, Sean allowed himself to drop, stopping his screeching, and he dove cleanly into the sea below.

Inside the jet, Moira called to the American army, "Alert the fleet, they may want to take their cans off."

In the water, Sean let out a bellow, his sonic waves blasting through the sea. The waves bounced back, similarly to how bats and sea creatures found their way around, and he soon "spotted" the submarine Shaw was hiding inside.

The instant the realization hit Sean, it also hit Charles, who was reading Sean's mind carefully, and the leader of the team grinned as he called to the others, "Banshee has got a location on Shaw."

Erik straightened up instantly from where he had been holding onto the sides of the jet in order to remain upright, and he approached the open bombay doors. Charles looked at his friend seriously, and he asked with honest concern, "Are you ready for this?"

"Let's find out." Erik replied.

Charles nodded, and called, "Hank!"

Hank turned the jet, flying to where Charles instructed. He lowered them as he went and Erik moved, hopping down to where the jet's front wheels were currently folded and stored during flight.

"Wheels down, Hank!" Charles called as soon as Erik was safely perched atop the jet's wheels, and Hank released the wheels.

The wheels unfolded in the air, as they normally would for landing. Erik dropped down with the wheels, using his powers to keep himself glued with one hand to the metal that held the wheels to the jet. As soon as he was out in the open, Erik reached out with his other hand, searching the waters for Shaw's submarine.

It wasn't long before he found it, and Charles had Hank hold the jet still above the water as Erik began to concentrate. His brows furrowed while his hands tightened with the intensity with which Erik was trying to pull the submerged submarine out toward them.

But… something was wrong, something was holding him back; something that had disturbed his subconscious. Charles sensed this quickly and he reminded his friend telepathically, ' _Remember, the point between rage and serenity._ '

Erik took a deep breath, trying to calm himself at Charles's words. He remembered the warmth in his heart, his mother's face, her love. And abruptly he remembered Evie's smiling face as she laughed for him, before her face as she'd turned away from him this morning filled his mind. Erik's concentration faltered at Evie's cold look, and his hold on the submarine wavered.

Charles picked up on the change immediately and he realized that it was more than Erik's insecurities holding him back – it was his current fight (whatever the cause) with Evie.

"Erik!" Charles shouted as the plane tipped suddenly due to the turbulence in Erik's emotions, the movement threatening to send Erik toppling away. "Erik!"

"What's happening?" Raven shouted as the team began to tense against the panic that Charles's tone incited, but Charles ignored her as he yelled in alarm, "Erik!"

Erik grit his teeth, fighting to retain hold on both the jet and the submarine, but his confused emotions were causing him to lose the latter while pulling dangerously on the former.

"Charles?" Raven cried, panicking with him, while Hank yelled, "I can't hold it!"

"Erik!" Evie called fearfully, the worry winning out against the anger when there was the real possibility that Erik was in danger.

At her voice, Erik's mind cleared. He closed his eyes briefly before he opened them once more, the clarity in his blue gaze almost piercing as he loosened his hold on the jet while increasing his pull on the submarine. The submarine fought to remain submerged for one more minute before finally it could hold no longer.

Against Shaw's crew's wishes, the submarine reversed from its position, parting the water as it moved until finally it was pulled from the very sea itself. The submarines propellers moved futilely as it was dragged up into the air. Hank, seeing the submarine lifted out of the water, raised them further up, allowing Erik to pull the submarine clean out of the water.

In their various ships, the American and Russian soldiers watched with their mouths hanging open, unable to believe their eyes, while the mysterious black jet began to fly toward the Cuban island with the submarine hanging in midair just beneath it. Inside the jet, the team waited with bated breath as Hank began to take them closer to the island slowly, not wanting to risk Erik either getting hurt or losing the sub.

Unfortunately, the slow speed meant that Shaw's side had time to react, and Erik watched helplessly as the hatch to the submarine opened and a familiar dark-haired man stepped out. It was the wind manipulator (whom they now knew to be Janos Quested, known as Riptide), but it was taking all Erik's energy to hold up the submarine and he was unable to do anything but watch as the other man began to conjure up another hurricane around himself.

The hurricane began to come toward them, and Erik grit his teeth as he struggled to keep his hold on the submarine, a hold that was growing ever tenuous with the disturbance the wind mutant was creating. Charles saw the same thing, and he shouted as he reached through the hatch toward his friend, "Erik, take my hand!"

"Hank!" Evie shouted as they saw the hurricane swirling up from outside the jet windows, and Hank called back, "Hold on, guys! It's gonna get bumpy."

Hank sped up, attempting to fly them toward the island despite the hurricane that threatened to swallow them. The jet spun as it fought to do as Hank wished against the swirling wind that pulled at it, and the team all clutched their seats in an attempt to reduce the rattling as their bodies were bounced about. Outside, Erik struggled to keep a hold of the submarine until finally, spotting the beach below, he released the mass of metal.

He almost fell off in the process, and Erik clutched the metal beam of the jet's wheels while below the submarine crashed onto the edge of the Cuban beach. The hurricane had not let up however, as Riptide continued his assault on the team and Erik was almost thrown off once more as the jet was finally caught and flung about.

Inside, Raven screamed while Lisa held onto Alex's hand tightly in fear as they were threatened to be thrown about. Charles himself barely managed to hang on, but his concern was elsewhere as he watched Erik still outside.

"Erik, take my hand!" Charles yelled, thrusting out one hand.

Erik reached out, grasping for Charles's hand, but he slipped as the jet was flung about once more.

"Charles!" Raven screamed as Charles threatened to tip out of the jet himself, and Evie shouted, "Look out!"

Hank had lost control of the jet, and they were spinning toward the very beach they had crashed Shaw's submarine onto. Raven saw the same thing and she shrieked, "Charles!"

"Erik!" Evie cried at the same time, before she let out a gasp of relief as Charles finally pulled Erik back into the jet. Not a minute too soon, for they had barely made it safely inside the jet before it crashed onto the beach.

The one good thing was that Hank managed to pull a last minute maneuver that forced the jet to crash on its wing and saved the engines from the brunt of the crash. The unfortunate thing was that the momentum of their jettison onto the beach forced the jet to roll as it hit the ground. Charles went sliding along the ground while the team yelled as they were tossed about in their harnessed seats, and Erik launched himself at Charles. Trapping the shorter man bodily beneath him, Erik slammed his hands and feet against the metal floor of the jet, using his powers to create a human harness that kept Charles safe as the jet went spinning over and over on the beach while the team yelled and shrieked inside.

Finally, they came to a skidding halt near the treeline of the beach, although they also landed upside down. Most of the jet's body was thankfully still intact thanks to Hank's quick reflexes although they'd lost the tail of the jet. Still, it was the only reason they were able to survive the crash with barely any scratches though some of them had banged their heads rather badly against the metal sides of the jet while the others were all too conscious of the rolling in their stomachs that meant they were really regretting breakfast.

Erik and Charles were still stuck to the floor (now the ceiling), but with Erik's careful maneuvering they landed back down with a groan each. Charles was the first to recover, Erik right behind him, and the telepath hurried over to where Moira was hanging upside down in her seat at the radio.

"Moira?" He called as he went to check on her hastily. "Moira, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Moira groaned, holding her head where she'd banged it against the radio but she was thankfully mostly unharmed.

"Evie?" Erik called as he followed Charles quickly back to where the others sat dazedly in their harnessed seats. "Evie, say something."

Evie groaned in response from where she was still safely strapped in her seat, and Erik stopped before her as she hung upside down from the ceiling.

"I'm fine." Evie grunted, waving Erik off before she tried to pull the buckles of her harness free. Unfortunately, they'd gotten jammed during the crash, and refused to budge, but Evie had no intentions of letting Erik know that. "I can do it myself."

"No, I really don't think you can." Erik pointed out dryly as he examined the crushed buckles. "Just let me help you."

He pulled the metal buckles free from each other with his mind, and caught Evie as she was dropped from her seat with a startled gasp.

She recovered quickly and pushed him off, muttering, "I didn't need your help."

Erik's eyes narrowed and he grabbed her wrist as she made to push passed him.

"All right, that's it. What is your problem?" Erik demanded. "I don't remember doing anything to deserve your anger."

Evie's own eyes steeled and she glared up at him as she said in a flat voice, "You're right. You didn't do anything."

Erik's frown deepened as – suddenly – an image of him and Evie appeared in his mind. It was from two nights ago, the night they kissed, and he stared at Evie as she stopped the vision.

"What does that-" He began, when Charles called, "Erik, can you help?"

Moira and Alex were still trapped in their harnesses, while Lisa had used her powers to escape her own. Raven and Hank had used their brute strength to break free, though Raven looked like she regretted it when she landed headfirst before sliding down the curved sides of the jet onto the flat ground. Erik thinned his lips but Evie tried to brush him off again as she said, "Go on - they need you."

Erik's jaw set and he reached one hand to the side. With a flick of his wrist, he freed both Alex and Moira, not moving from his position beside Evie and his eyes not moving from her face as her own jaw clenched when he refused to let her go.

"Why are you angry with me?" Erik asked in a low voice, and Evie turned to him.

He studied her, and sensing the hurt that lay beneath the anger she exuded he probed gently, "What have I done to upset you."

"Nothing." Evie bit back. "You were simply like every other man."

Erik's eyes tightened at that and he glared back at Evie.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He demanded, but Evie looked over his shoulder.

"This isn't the time."

Erik looked to where Evie was looking out the still-open bombay doors that were now an open doorway onto the beach. Riptide had returned with a dark scowl, and he was joined by the rest of Shaw's team where they were clambering out onto the beach from their ruined submarine just across the beach from the jet. Charles - now satisfied Moira was really fine - joined them, as did the rest of the team, and the telepath explained quickly, "I read the teleporter's mind. Shaw is drawing all the power out of his sub. He's turning himself into some kind of nuclear bomb."

"We got no time." Moira added urgently.. "The Geiger count is going out of control."

"All right, Moira, this is what we're gonna do." Charles said in a forced calm tone. "Get on the radio and tell them to clear both fleets out immediately."

"I'm going in." Erik snarled, his anger with Evie mixing with his anger for Shaw, and Charles glanced at him.

"Are you certain, my friend?" Charles asked, his tone extremely serious.

Erik just gave Charles a dark glance and Charles sighed but agreed as he ordered, "Beast, Havok, Shadow and Matrix - you four back him up. Erik, I can guide you through once you're in, but I _need_ you to shut down whatever it is that's blocking me. Then we just hope to God it's not too late for me to stop him."

"Got it." Erik agreed, darting out of the jet. Alex and Hank were right behind him while Evie waited for Lisa before they darted out behind the men.

"Good luck!" Charles called after them, but as Raven made to follow her friends, Charles called sharply, "Raven, stop!"

"I'm going to help them." Raven snapped, not looking back, but Charles was stern as he reprimanded, "We don't have time for this. If anything comes in that entrance, you're taking care of it, yes?"

Raven's teeth snapped as her jaw shut, but she bit out in grudging agreement, "Fine."

Outside, Erik and the others stood before the jet, facing off against Shaw's team. As soon as they came into sight, Angel took off into the air while Riptide began to conjure up his hurricane once more.

Alex reacted quickly and - with the help of the gadget strapped to the front of his suit - he fired a plasma blast at the other mutant. Riptide wasn't able to react fast enough and the mutant flew back with the force of the blast, banging into the side of the submarine before collapsing, unconscious, onto the beach. Azazel was much faster and in the exact same moment that Alex fired the red mutant disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He reappeared almost instantly behind Alex, swinging one of his dual knives at Alex's head, but Lisa was ready for him. She leapt up, kicking Azazel's wrist and knocking him back before he could hit Alex. Beast was just as fast as he tackled Azazel as soon as Lisa had kicked the red mutant, but Azazel recovered quickly. He swung at Beast and Lisa while his tail whipped out to wrap around Alex's neck and began to strangle the blonde.

Evie darted for her friends, but Azazel kicked Lisa into Evie before he disappeared with Beast and Alex. They saw a flash of red appear high above the Russian ships, and Lisa cried worriedly, "They'll die if they crash from that height!"

"Beast won't let anything happen to Alex." Evie answered, and Lisa's jaw clenched and her brown eyes flashed with determination.

"I won't either." She replied shortly. "You two handle Shaw."

Evie nodded and was about to turn when Lisa's shadow suddenly popped up in front of her.

"Don't let whatever you guys were fighting about get in the way - this is more important." The shadow warned before it flitted away.

Evie turned to see Lisa disappear, presumably toward the ship where Alex and Beast were headed. She then turned to look at Erik who was already watching her. Their eyes met, and with a jerk of her head, Evie indicated they needed to move.

"Do I have your word we'll talk once we're done here?" Erik asked.

"Fine." Evie snapped. After all, she was pissed but she was (a little grudgingly at the moment) willing to talk it out… eventually. "But for now, let's go."

Erik nodded in response, and the pair dashed for the submarine now that it was in the clear. Erik used his power to rip open part of the hull, creating an opening for them. He entered first, Evie right behind him, while Charles guided them in their minds.

" _Erik, Evie, make for the middle of the vessel. That's the point my mind can't penetrate. We have to assume that that's where Shaw is._ "

* * *

Meanwhile, Azazel, Hank and Alex landed on the American flagship after Beast foiled Azazel's plan to drop Alex to his death with the threat of taking Azazel down with them. Furious, the red mutant quickly lashed out against the pair, throwing Alex aside before whipping his tail at Beast.

Alex retaliated quickly too, firing at Azazel but the red mutant swiftly disappeared before reappearing behind Alex and wrapping him in a chokehold once more. Alex's beams went wildly out of control as he fought Azazel, almost hitting Beast in the process, when Lisa appeared from Azazel's shadow and she kicked his head in.

The red mutant released Alex with a howl of pain and Beast leapt at the red mutant just as he tried to disappear. Almost immediately American soldiers came rushing at Alex and Lisa, where she was bent in concern beside Alex, their guns trained on the two mutants as they surrounded the pair.

"Hands up!"


	15. Awakening

Inside the submarine, Erik and Evie carefully made their way deeper inside, looking around warily for Shaw. Charles was mostly silent as he too watched carefully through their eyes as the pair made their way into the control room.

Evie's eyes landed on one of the many consoles and she walked over to it carefully, reading the one coloured dial on the screen.

" _That's the nuclear reactor."_ Charles's voice supplied in her mind as he saw what she was seeing. " _Disable it."_

Evie glanced over to Erik, who had also heard Charles's voice. He came over and, using his powers, moved the stiff lever on the power source. They could feel the faint hum inside the submarine disappear as Erik pulled the handle all the way down, and Erik ensured it would stay down as he ripped the metal handle apart for good measure.

* * *

Aboard the American flagship, Alex and Lisa raised their hands in the air as the soldiers continued to press in around them.

"Lisa, get out of here." Alex hissed out of the corner of his mouth, but she hissed back, "And leave you here?"

"Hey! Stop talking!" One of the soldiers barked at them, and Alex grit his teeth.

A fluttering noise had both Alex and Lisa looking up sharply, and their eyes narrowed as they saw Angel flying toward them.

"Get down!" Alex yelled in warning, and Lisa threw herself at a nearby soldier, pushing him out of the way just as Angel began to fire her acid spitballs down at them. Alex leapt away as well, but he wasn't as fast as he ushered some of the soldiers out of harm's way first. One of the acid balls hit his suit, and Alex quickly ripped the metal gadget Hank had designed for him off his suit as it began to hiss and melt under the acid.

"Look out!" Lisa shrieked as Angel came back, and she darted through the shadows to come up in front of Alex protectively.

"Lisa!" Alex shouted in alarm, reaching to grab her and push her out of the way just as Angel came at them.

But a loud screech suddenly blasted into the air, threatening to tear their eardrums, as Sean flew up out of the sea and he attacked Angel with his sonic waves. Angel was sent flying back from the force of the sonic waves before she righted herself and with an angry scowl she flew off after Sean.

"Banshee!" Alex gasped when Lisa grabbed his arm.

"Come on!" She called and together the pair ran across the deck.

* * *

 _Inside the submarine._

Erik and Evie carefully made their way through an open doorway into what looked like a private lounge.

" _Erik, Evie, you two are there._ " Charles's voice echoed in their minds. " _You've reached the void._ "

Evie's brows furrowed as she looked about the small lounge where there was no-one else but them in sight. Erik was more focal in his confusion and his frustration showed as he snarled, "He's not here, Charles. Shaw's not here! He's left the sub!"

"Erik, keep it down." Evie advised worriedly as she too looked around, searching for any sign of Shaw but there wasn't much space and it didn't seem like there was anywhere for Shaw to hide.

" _What?"_ Charles's voice was just as puzzled as he spoke in their minds. " _He's_ got _to be there, he has to be! There's nowhere else he_ can _be. Keep looking._ "

"There's nowhere to look, Charles." Evie answered anxiously as she looked about the lounge. "It's a dead-end and he's-"

"Not here!" Erik exploded furiously. "He's not here, there's _no_ one here, God damn it!"

But they both stopped as the painting on the far side of the lounge suddenly slid up. Evie was already facing the painting when the wall opened to reveal a hidden doorway into a secret room and she paled as - more importantly - it revealed Shaw standing right in the middle of said secret room.

Evie froze as she saw the man from Erik's horrific memories, the man who had killed Darwin, standing _right there_ while wearing the strange metal helmet she had seen when he had first arrived at the CIA compound. But Shaw barely gave her a glance, his eyes fixed instead on Erik's back as he called, "Erik."

Erik turned slowly to face the man of his nightmares while Shaw smiled with what looked like delight.

"What a pleasant surprise." Shaw greeted, and Erik's jaw locked.

" _Erik? Erik!_ " Charles called worriedly in their minds.

But Evie's eyes widened when Erik began to slowly advance on Shaw, and she called in her mind, " _Charles, Erik's going toward Shaw!_ "

" _Evie, you must stop him, don't let him go inside that room, I can't find you two in there._ " Charles urged.

"So good to see you again." Shaw was saying to Erik with that wide smile still on his face, before he tilted his head slightly to get a better look at Evie standing behind Erik.

"And you've brought a little friend."

Erik's eyes flashed with anger and he strode more purposefully toward the hidden room while Shaw's smirk widened.

"Erik." Evie hissed in alarm. "Erik, wait."

"No."

Evie ground her teeth together as Erik smoothly entered Shaw's hidden room, while Charles called to her, " _Evie? Evie, what's happening?_ "

"Sorry, Charles." Evie muttered, before she ran to slip inside behind Erik as well, right before the room sealed itself once more.

* * *

 _Cuban sea_

Sean flew about wildly, dodging Angel's attacks as she fired acid ball after acid ball at him. Skillfully maneuvering himself, Sean twisted abruptly around one of the American ships, speeding quickly out of the way with the help of more of his sonic waves. Angel made to follow but when she rounded the ship's hull she was faced with thin air, Banshee already gone.

* * *

 _Inside the submarine_

Evie remained by the sealed door, looking around with wide eyes as panic suddenly began to claw its way up from her stomach and into her throat. The entire room was covered in mirrors, insulating them inside and probably what was keeping Charles out. But it was too familiar to Evie's mind, and the addition of Shaw in the middle, facing across from Erik, was like her worst nightmare come true.

Both Shaw and Erik were apparently oblivious to Evie's growing desperation, the latter fixated solely on the man he'd been hunting for almost two decades while Shaw examined Erik curiously.

"May I ask you something?" Shaw inquired with a politeness that seemed grossly out of place. "Why are you on their side?"

"Erik." Evie whispered warningly, but he didn't respond.

He didn't even seem to be able to hear her as he stared at Shaw mutely while the mutant continued calmly, "Why fight for a doomed race, who will hunt us down as soon as they realize their reign is coming to an end?"

Erik lashed out then, punching Shaw across the… face? Evie wasn't sure as an odd ringing sounded through the mirrored room while Shaw blurred strangely, and she realized then that Shaw had already eaten up a significant amount of nuclear energy. He was strong, much stronger than he'd likely ever been, and Erik's punch seemed to only be adding to that strength as Shaw laughed as he looked back at Erik.

Pushing down her panic, Evie instead turned her attention to Shaw. Willing her powers to take a hold in Shaw's mind, Evie concentrated… only to feel cold dread crawl down her back as if someone had dropped a cube of ice down her shirt.

"Erik," Evie whispered, her voice filled with so much fear that Erik did look at her then. "I can't get him to see my visions."

Erik's eyes narrowed before he glanced back to Shaw as the man chuckled.

"Of course not." Shaw smiled. "This," he tapped his helmet, "keeps everything out of my head."

* * *

 _Cuban sea_

Lisa and Alex ran across the deck, Lisa using her shadows to keep the bullets the Americans were firing from hitting them. They saw a shadowy figure approaching the ship from above, and the pair quickly covered their ears just before Banshee unleashed his namesake power upon the American army.

The soldiers collapsed as one, clutching their ringing ears in pain, and Alex and Lisa exchanged looks.

"I'll meet you back on the beach!" Alex yelled.

Lisa, reading his lips, nodded and she kissed him impulsively before she disappeared into her shadow. Alex meanwhile raced to the end of the ship's deck, where he launched himself up onto the railing before throwing himself overboard. Sean caught him as he fell, and the redhead quickly took them off.

Unfortunately, Angel caught up to them once more, and this time the mutant succeeded as she spat another acid ball at Sean. The acid hit one of Sean's wings, eating away at the fabric and almost instantly causing the two young men to drop several feet from the air.

Sean quickly bellowed his sonic waves once more, using them to barely keep himself and Alex above the waves below though Alex's feet skimmed uncomfortably close to the water. Alex hung on for dear life as Sean - gritting his teeth with the force of his concentration - aimed for the beach their jet had crash-landed on.

Angel was right behind them, and she aimed once more, her sights on Alex… when Lisa appeared, leaping out of the shadow of a bird that had been flying above Angel at that instant. She landed on Angel's back, and she yanked hard on her former friend's hair. Angel shrieked in pain while her attack went wide and Sean used the moment to land heavily with Alex on the beach, the two young men rolling with the momentum of their fall.

* * *

 _Aboard the submarine_

Erik had placed himself between Shaw and Evie, disliking the way Shaw eyed Evie up and down.

"Angel spoke of you, Evie Johnson." Shaw murmured. "She said your powers were extraordinary but limited to illusions to the mind. Pity - I would have loved to see them work."

"Don't talk to her." Erik snarled, his body actually trembling with his anger, and Shaw returned his gaze and attention to the shaking man.

"I'm sorry for what happened in the camps, Erik." Shaw said softly, and Erik stilled in what appeared to be shock. "I truly am."

Erik's face contorted, but Shaw lifted his hand… and lightly touched a finger to Erik's forehead. Instantly, Erik was thrown back, flying over Evie's head and smashing into the mirrors on the far wall.

"Erik!" Evie cried, rushing over as Erik fell heavily to the ground, mirror fragments scattering around him. Yes, she was hurt and angry at him but it didn't mean she no longer loved him (damn her bleeding heart) and besides, she would never wish any harm on anyone at the hands of one Sebastian Shaw. Ever.

" _Evie!_ "

Evie almost jumped at Charles's voice in her head again, his power able to reach them once more through the tiny gap that the broken mirrors had created in the room's protective hull. She then ground her teeth together as Charles called urgently, " _Evie, Erik, whatever you're doing, keep doing it. It's starting to work._ "

" _Not good advice, Charles!_ " Evie called back in her head, as Shaw approached them.

Erik quickly shoved Evie away, out of harm's way as he struggled to his knees, while Shaw stopped before him.

"But everything I did, I did for you." Shaw said in a low voice, unaware of the silent exchange that had occured between Erik and Evie, and Charles. "To unlock your power, to make you embrace it."

He tapped Erik under his chin, and Erik went flying up and across, smashing into the other wall. The mirrors shattered completely this time, so hard was the impact of Erik's body hitting the wall, and Erik landed in a shower of broken mirror fragments to Evie's horror.

"Erik!" Evie shouted, rushing to go toward Erik's fallen form while, unaware of how things were going inside the submarine, Charles said excitedly in their heads, " _It's working! I'm starting to see him, but I can't yet touch his mind._ "

" _You won't be able to touch his mind, Charles, he's wearing some kind of protective helmet!_ " Evie shouted back in her head while Erik wiped his mouth before he pushed Evie back down while he himself stood up.

"Evie, stay out of this." Erik warned, and she gaped at him before looking up sharply as Shaw advanced on Erik once more.

* * *

 _Cuban sea_

Alex scrambled to his feet to check on Sean as Angel and Lisa wrestled in the air, Angel twisting to try face Lisa.

As soon as she was close, Angel began spitting wildly, trying to hit Lisa head-on. One acid ball came too close and Lisa lost her grip on the other mutant. With a yelp, Lisa fell from the sky and toward the beach and Angel turned, meaning to aim at Lisa as she fell.

Alex yelled in outrage as he ran toward them and he fired his curved plasma blasts at Angel… without any guidance equipment. But the blasts flew straight and true as Alex concentrated as he had never done before and though Angel managed to avoid the first beam that came right at her, she wasn't as lucky with the next one. The blast hit her wing and Angel went into freefall herself, her wing smoking where it was burnt through by Alex's plasma.

Lisa meanwhile disappeared into her own shadow as it appeared on the sea's surface and she rolled out onto the beach out of Alex's shadow. Alex hurried to check on his girlfriend as she rolled to a stop beside Sean, while Angel crashed onto the beach not far away.

* * *

 _Inside the submarine_

Evie spread her arms protectively in front of Erik, but he shoved her arm down and pushed her behind him.

"Er-" Evie began in protest, but Erik had his gaze fixed solely on Shaw who likewise appeared to only have an interest in the man he'd known as a boy.

"You've come a long way from bending gates, Erik." Shaw murmured as he came to a stop before Erik once more. "I'm so proud of you."

Erik snarled and he suddenly swung his arms. Shaw looked a little startled but then pleased as Erik pulled the metal pipes and beams of the submarine down, using them to create a cage around Shaw… but also smashing up a significant amount of the mirrors in the process. Shaw didn't notice or care as he used the nuclear energy swirling in his body and the very air around him to flick aside the metal Erik was manipulating before counterusing it to throw Erik into the mirrored walls once more.

"Stop it!" Evie shrieked as Erik landed heavily once more, but again Shaw ignored her.

"And you're just starting to scratch the surface." Shaw mused as he eyed Erik critically and Evie was revolted by the caring tone in Shaw's voice.

Erik tensed with similar disgust and a hatred that ran deeper than any emotion he'd felt before - except perhaps his love for his mother.

As if he'd heard her and Erik's disgust, Shaw added softly, "I don't want to hurt you, Erik. I never did. I want to help you. This is our time. _Our_ age."

If anything, Evie was even more horrified by Shaw's words and the wild and haunted look they brought to Erik's eyes finally made her snap.

"Leave him alone!" Evie shouted, anger blazing in her eyes.

Shaw started in surprise as suddenly, a mirror shard shifted into a long knife and came flying right at him. The knife bounced off the energy rolling off Shaw in invisible waves but his attention was now caught as he stared at Evie.

She was trembling with anger and a desperation to save Erik - much as Erik had once been so desperate to save his mother. Unlike the preteeen Erik, however, Evie already had some handle on her powers and for the first time she let her subconscious guards down as she sought to protect Erik from the monster before them.

Shaw looked up in awe as the very hull of the submarine seemed to shake and suddenly every single mirror in the room - whether it was the mirror panels still on the wall or the shards on the ground - shattered into tiny pieces that moved of their own accord to gather on the ground around Shaw. He looked from the shards to Evie with interest, and he began, "Is that the best you can-"

He was cut off as the shards suddenly combined into various columns and thrust up off the ground. Shaw jerked, barely avoiding being impaled by the many thick spikes that had shot up around him to form a cage from which he could hardly move if he didn't want to be cut. Looking closer, Shaw realized that Evie had actually turned the mirrors into diamonds, the hardest mineral she could think of in the moment and the make-up of which she had studied one day in Charles's library - just in case it came in handy one day.

Shaw looked back at Evie with new eyes as she stood, shaking with anger and exhaustion, her violet eyes fixed on Shaw.

"Move, and you'll die." Evie warned, but her voice wasn't as strong as she liked and her legs were threatening to give out from the amount of energy her attack had taken.

Erik was a little stunned at her sudden improvement and he was, he admitted, quite proud of her; but mostly he was concerned as he saw a trickle of blood appear at the edge of her nose and - most chillingly - the greed that suddenly appeared on Shaw's face as he reexamined Evie.

"So," Shaw began casually. "It seems Angel was misinformed as to the extent of your powers… though it seems you yourself have yet to explore their full capabilities."

Evie glared at him and she warned, "I won't let you hurt Erik-"

But Shaw cut her off as he released some of the energy he was keeping pent up inside his body. The force of the mini explosion shattered even the diamond surrounding him and it threw both Erik and Evie back. Shaw meanwhile stepped calmly forward, this time approaching Evie where she was lying in a heap on the ground.

"Such a gift." Shaw murmured as he bent slightly down toward Evie. "Amazing the power such a small body can have."

Evie glared at him and she raised her hand in an attempt to fight back. But Shaw just tapped her chin, easily throwing her back as he had done to Erik, and Evie crashed into the metal hull of the submarine before she dropped heavily to the ground.

"Schatz!" Erik yelled, aghast, and Shaw chuckled.

"Don't worry – I'm not going to kill her, Erik." Shaw purred. "She's one of us and she has so much potential. I just want to help her be stronger… like I helped you."

"You won't touch her!" Erik roared as he ran at Shaw.

But Shaw retaliated and threw Erik back easily. Erik retaliated by picking up several metal beams with his powers and throwing them at Shaw; but the older mutant easily pushed them aside and instead shoved the beams back at Erik. Erik grit his teeth as he fought to keep the beams away but Shaw was unrelenting as he forced Erik back until Erik hit the wall. Even then, Shaw continued to advance while Erik struggled, his face twisting with pain as he looked at Evie where she lifted her head weakly to stare at him with horror.

"Erik..." Evie whispered, trying to reach him.

Shaw caressed Erik's head as the younger man fought to keep the metal beam from squashing him into the wall, and Shaw sighed.

"Oh, Erik. Accept it. We are the future of the human race. You and me, son."

Evie flinched at the endearment while Erik seemed to break at the word, his face only crumbling further as Shaw continued, "Together, with your lovely, _talented_ friend at our side. This world could be ours."

Erik's gaze was forlorn as he stared down in apparent defeat, and he murmured in a low voice with tears appearing in his eyes, "Everything you did made me stronger. It made me the weapon I am today."

He swallowed before he whispered, "It's the truth. I've known it all along."

He turned his gaze to Shaw, who was staring at Erik with a sickeningly genuine loving expression - like a father looking proudly at his own son. Erik's gaze was steadier as he faced Shaw and admitted, "You are my creator."

For one second, Shaw's face split into the happiest of smiles. What he had failed to notice throughout Erik's speech was that Evie had been unusually silent. And more importantly, he failed to notice the metal wiring that had been hanging out from the submarine's broken hull snaking its way toward his head.

Shaw only realized the trap when the wiring, under Erik's control, grasped Shaw's helmet and quickly pulled it free and away. Shaw gasped and turned, lunging for his protection, but it was too late.

"Now, Charles!" Erik yelled, and Charles didn't need to be told twice.

Shaw froze, held in place as Charles took control of his entire body. Evie sagged in relief while Erik let the metal beam he'd been 'fighting' fall. Stepping carefully around Shaw, Erik grabbed the metal helmet the wiring offered to him at his command.

"Erik… What are you doing?" Evie whimpered, and Erik answered softly, "Sorry, Evie. Charles."

Evie's eyes widened as Charles's voice shouted in her and Erik's minds, " _Erik, please; be the better man._ "

"It's not that I don't trust you." Erik murmured as he pulled the helmet onto his head and Evie inhaled while Charles yelled in their heads, " _Erik, there will be no turning back!_ "

"Erik, what are you doing?" Evie cried in alarm, and Charles shouted in her mind, " _Evie, please, I can't reach him! Please, stop him!_ "

"Erik." Evie gasped, and Erik replied calmly, "I'm giving him what he deserves. Don't try to stop me."

"Erik, no, no-!"

But he wasn't listening. Evie pushed herself up to her feet, desperation lending her strength though her knees shook and threatened to collapse. But the scraps of metal on the ground suddenly flew up and wrapped around her wrists and ankles, pulling her back sharply though not painfully. Evie let out a yelp as she was pulled against the submarine hull where the metal binders trapped her.

"Erik, stop!" Evie cried; pleaded.

But Erik didn't look at her, his focus solely on his nemesis. He had waited too long for this - no-one, not even Evie, could take this away from him now.

"If you're in there," Erik said in a low voice to Shaw. "I'd like you to know that I agree with every word you said."

Shaw remained unmoving, not even blinking as he was held by Charles who dared not let the man go. Not when he could blow up the entire island and everyone in at least a 100 mile radius.

"We _are_ the future." Erik continued before he stepped back and his voice went cold and flat. "But, unfortunately, you killed my mother."

Erik held up the coin he had always carried since his mother's death and Evie's eyes widened.

"This is what we're going to do." Erik said calmly.

" _No… no..._ " Charles gasped in Evie's mind while she whispered, "Erik…"

He either didn't hear her in his vengeance or he ignored her as he continued, "I'm going to count to three and I'm going to move the coin."

Erik released the coin, holding it so it floated in the air above his palm.

"One."

"Erik, please..." Evie pleaded, but he did not hear her.

Erik moved the coin so that it moved toward Shaw's head, flying in a straight line from where Erik had first raised it.

"Erik, please, stop. Don't do this." Evie cried, but he simply stated blandly, "Two."

Evie turned her hands, pointing them so her palms faced forward. She focused all her energy as she stared at the coin Erik was manipulating, starting to bend the metal in a desperate attempt to move it away from Shaw.

But Erik was too strong. And the magnetism manipulator maintained his hold on the coin, and Evie only managed to curve the coin slightly on one side as it continued its trajectory.

"Three." Evie whispered.

"No!" Evie screeched.

But it was too late.

The coin flew straight and true, and Evie screamed in pure horror as the coin pierced Shaw's forehead. In her head, Charles's agonised cries as he felt the coin penetrate the mind he was controlling (as if it were his own) rang out in sync with her terrible screams as the coin flew out the back of Shaw's skull, now covered in blood

Leaving a slightly curved, thin hole in the middle of Shaw's forehead that ran all the way through the centre of the man's head.


	16. Chaos

The blood-covered coin hovered in midair for a few more seconds before it finally dropped.

The metal binding Evie to the wall released her at the same instant the coin fell, and Evie landed in a crumpled, horrified heap just after the coin landed with a soft clink on the ground. Even as she landed, she was unable to tear her eyes away as she stared at Erik, stricken with horror at what he had done.

He didn't even seem to notice as he turned calmly away from the man he had just murdered, and Erik walked quite evenly toward Evie where she watched his approach with wide eyes. Even as he bent down, Erik appeared to be apparently oblivious to her fear until-

"No."

The word fell automatically from Evie's lips as she flinched away from his touch when he made to touch the small trickle of blood under her nose. At that one word and her reaction, Erik seemed to realize something was amiss as he looked at her with softer blue eyes - which only freaked Evie out even more.

"Evie-" Erik began, but she backed away.

"No; you killed him."

She looked up at him with horrified eyes as she cried hysterically, "You didn't have to kill him!"

"He killed my mother."

Evie froze, staring at Erik as he looked back at her without remorse.

"You've seen what he did to my mother. What I did was _nothing_ compared to that. To what he did to me."

Evie's breathing was coming in rapid bursts as she stared at Erik like she was seeing him for the first time. Which, in many ways she was. She had grown used to a kind, sarcastic but sweet man with a shadow over his heart. It had never occurred to her until now that perhaps that shadow wasn't a shadow but a sickly darkness - a darkness that had now consumed his very soul.

Erik didn't even seem to realize or understand what was wrong with her as he held out a hand.

"Take my hand, Evie." Erik requested in a tone that eerily reminded Evie of Shaw's calm, kindly voice as he'd thrown Erik around like a ragdoll. "Join me."

"Join… you?" Evie asked, and Erik nodded. "In… what?"

"In ridding the world of the humans who threaten to wipe us out."

Evie stared at him, too shocked by the calm way Erik had spoken to react at once. Erik was watching her with the patience of a parent waiting for their child to realize their actions were wrong and to learn and accept what was right. It was with a jolt as Evie stared at Erik now, that she realized he had no idea how horrific his suggestion was. How terrible it was to even think what he was suggesting.

How far he had crossed beyond the line that separated misdeed from monster.

"I can't." Evie whispered. "I… I don't think I even know who you are."

Erik blinked at that, and then his face shut down.

"Is that your final answer?" He asked a little coldly.

Evie could only nod mutely, one tiny jerk of her head but it was enough. Erik's eyes were steely as he pushed himself up onto his feet without looking back at her and Evie remained stunned on the ground.

He'd seemed… hurt. As if she had rejected him. Did he have no idea how he had changed in the last ten minutes? Did he really not understand how he had crossed into a place of no return? How he had gone from victim to perpetrator? Did he not understand that it was he who had broken her heart by going to a place where she could not ever follow?

' _I trusted you._ ' Evie thought numbly as Erik turned and walked away from her. ' _I shared my deepest fears with you. You knew how much I feared I was a monster, how I regretted harming, no matter how accidentally, the people who had tormented me. How could you ever think I would join you after that?_ '

A tear spilt down Evie's cheek as she asked Erik silently, ' _Did you even ever see_ me _? Or did you only see a power you could use, the way Shaw did?_ '

The thought, and the image of Erik kissing Raven's cheek outside of his bedroom door, broke Evie's heart and for the first time she cried as the realization dawned on her that, perhaps, she had been wrong. That Erik held no feelings for her; that all along, all he had seen, as she had initially suspected of him, was her abilities. And the betrayal, the hurt, the heartbreak was so cutting that not even the thought that she might be better off without a monster who didn't care for her could console her.

' _I loved you._ ' Evie sobbed. ' _I loved you, Erik. I love you._ '

* * *

Outside the submarine, the younger mutants gathered on the beach in confusion as they felt a change in the air they couldn't explain. Beast, who had arrived along with Azazel, stood beside Raven, who had saved him from the red teleporting mutant, while Lisa, Alex and Sean were huddled a little further away.

A strange creaking had them all looking up at the top level of the submarine as the hull peeled itself back to create a hole. Charles and Moira ran out onto the beach just in time to watch as Shaw's dead body came floating out from the hole, arms spread out as if the figure were crucified to an invisible cross.

Erik was right behind Shaw's body, the helmet still on his head, and he shouted commandingly, "Today, our fighting stops!"

Charles watched grimly while the rest of his team watched in aghast horror as Shaw's body floated closer. The rest of Shaw's team was similarly stunned as they stood, recovering, to one side of the beach while Erik levitated Shaw's body over them. They all watched mutely as Erik abruptly dropped Shaw's body, the figure falling to the ground with a sickening thud as bones snapped from the impact of the fall - not that it made a difference now.

Their gazes moved back to Erik as he levitated himself down to the ground with much more grace, and Erik looked at each of the mutants on the beach, including Shaw's team, as he continued.

"Take off your blinders, brothers and sisters. The real enemy is out there."

He pointed out to the fleet of ships still floating off the coast of the island, Russians and Americans mixing across the embargo line now that they had new orders.

"I feel their guns moving in the water," Erik announced to the group as he walked deeper into their midst. "Their metal targeting us. Americans, Soviets, humans. United in their fear of the unknown."

Charles walked forward too, going to meet Erik at the halfway between the two teams while Erik continued scathingly, "The Neanderthal is running scared, my fellow mutants!"

Without cue and indeed without really intending to, Erik and Charles found themselves walking to the front of their line of mutants, meeting in the middle as they faced the fleet across the sea.

Erik turned to look at Charles, and he taunted without emotion, "Go ahead, Charles. Tell me I'm wrong."

Charles grimly placed his finger to his temple, reading the minds of the American and Russian soldiers aboard the fleet's vessels. He didn't need more than a second to know the answer, and he didn't need to speak for the others to know it too. Charles's reaction, the utter devastation and loss of hope as he looked back at Moira told them all the truth.

Lisa clutched Alex's hand tighter while he held her close. Moira meanwhile ran back into the jet, rushing to reach the radio to try and get in touch with at least the American army. But both Erik and Charles (in his hearts of hearts) knew it would be of no use.

They watched as the fleet fired at the beach, almost a hundred missiles coming right for them.

"Lisa, run." Alex said tightly. "Get aboard those ships, hide, and save yourself."

"Without you and the rest of my family?" Lisa replied though her voice shook with emotion. "Never."

Alex looked at her as she looked at him with tears shining in her eyes, and he hugged her. Sean placed a hand on Alex's shoulder as he, Beast, and Raven watched the oncoming onslaught helplessly. They had failed. Azazel shifted, glancing around at Riptide and Angel, who looked back at him fearfully. He was recovering - would he be able to take them away with him in time?

But Erik was not helpless, and before they could decide, he raised his hand. And stopped every single missile in its tracks.

Angel's eyes widened while Azazel and Riptide straightened in awe at the raw power before them. Erik twisted the missiles, waiting for most of their rockets to fizzle out without harm as they didn't hit anything. And then he began to turn the missiles in the air… pointing them toward the fleet that had fired them.

"Erik, you said yourself, we're the better men." Charles said quickly and urgently, pleading with his friend as Erik kept the missile hovering above the beach. "This is the time to prove it."

Erik's response was to line up the missiles, and Charles spat out, "There are _thousands_ of men on those ships. Good, honest, innocent men! They're just following orders."

That was the wrong thing to say, as Evie weakly told him in his mind as she finally appeared in the hole that Erik had carved out of the submarine's hull, her face tear-streaked and her eyes red from crying.

Erik's face slid into a cold mask and he said in a low voice, "I've been at the mercy of men just following orders."

Turning his head, he looked at his friend.

"Never again."

With that, Erik turned back to the missiles and with one flick of his hand, he sent them soaring through the air and back toward their makers.

"Erik, release them!" Charles shouted, but of course Erik did no such thing.

"Evie, stop him!" Charles cried as he looked up at where the blonde was still inside the submarine, and she tried, she really did.

Evie couldn't reach Erik while he was wearing that helmet, so she lifted her hands as she tried to change the metal on the missiles, or at least to trap them in a mirrored reality where they could explode harmlessly.

But she couldn't.

And Evie could only shake her head, tears spilling from her red eyes once more as she looked back at Charles. Charles's eyes widened as he realized Evie couldn't warp reality to stop and contain Erik. She was too injured for that; injured in the heart, in the spirit. In the mind.

"No." Charles whispered, turning back to his friend where Erik was now propelling the missiles to fly faster. "No!"

Charles tackled bodily, and Erik's concentration broke as he was thrown to the ground. Missiles exploded as they crashed into each other when they fell into free fall.

While Charles tried to pull the helmet off Erik's head, Erik reared back and he growled, "I don't want to hurt you, Charles. Don't make me!"

As Charles refused to budge, Erik elbowed Charles harshly in the face. Charles fell back with a pained yell, and the rest of his team quickly dashed forward to help as they realized the gravity of Erik's changed attitude, though Raven's movements were slower.

Erik sensed their approach, and he yelled, "Stand back!"

Thrusting his hand out, Erik sent Lisa, Alex, Sean and Hank flying back using the metal on their harnesses. They landed in a heap across the beach, unhurt but winded, and Raven looked back at Erik with wide, new eyes. Not entirely disgusted or distrusting eyes.

Charles meanwhile launched himself at Erik once more, but this time the metal bender was ready. He ducked and used Charles's momentum against him to throw Charles to the ground. Erik was physically stronger and naturally a better fighter compared to the academic, so it was easy to pin Charles down… though that didn't mean Charles stopped trying to fight back.

"Charles, that's enough!" Erik exploded as he held Charles down.

Freeing one hand, Erik quickly gained control of the missiles once more. While several had exploded, there were still plenty left intact as Erik caught them in the air and sent them hurtling once more toward the American and Russian fleet.

"Erik, stop!" Charles yelled, reaching up wildly and trying to either punch Erik or remove his helmet.

Erik retaliated by punching Charles across the face, his momentary lapse in concentration once again causing the missiles to drop in the air. A few more exploded as they crashed into one another, but the remainder Erik caught as he left Charles groaning on the beach.

Stepping away quickly while Charles was trying to recover from the blow to his head, Erik used the opportunity to speed up the missiles and they flew in straight and true arcs toward the fleet. He was so close now...

A gunshot and a bullet speeding toward him from behind caught his attention and Erik quickly deflected it as he turned to face his attacker. Moira fired bullet after bullet quickly and without pause, hoping to catch Erik off-guard if she fired continuously.

His attention faltered from the missiles once more as he moved instead to face Moira, using all his concentration to deflect her bullets away from his body. But Erik was not paying attention to where he deflected the bullets (or rather, he did not realize he should as he spent every ounce of concentration on keeping the bullets off his own body).

A pained and sharp gasp from behind and a belated realization of where the last tiny piece of metal he deflected had ended up, and time seemed to slow around Erik.

Moira stopped her fire instantly in equal horror while Erik turned numbly to where Charles was clutching his back as he bent over backwards while crying out in pain. His cry itself was unheard by Erik as all sound around him seemed to die down and he could only hear his own thudding heart as his vision tunneled to focus solely on his friend as Charles collapsed back onto the beach he had been raising himself off of just seconds earlier.

Raven's hands had covered her mouth to muffle her scream as she stared in pure fear for her brother's life while Evie mirrored her friend's actions high above as she watched Charles fall. Shaw's body crumpling to the ground flashed before her and she prayed fervently that she was not about to see someone else (her good friend at that) die this day.

Erik neither saw nor heard them as he moved immediately to his friend's side. He didn't even notice as the missiles he'd been controlling all crashed into each other or fell harmlessly into the sea.

Charles had barely hit the sand when Erik was there beside him, his hand shaking a little but his concentration steady as he removed the bullet that had pierced Charles's back. With the tiny, crumpled piece of metal in his hand and out of Charles's body, Erik's mind cleared a little.

"I'm so sorry." Erik gasped, turning Charles onto his back while the shorter man gasped and grunted in pain.

Moira had dashed over as well as soon as she saw Charles fall, as did the rest of the team once they were on their feet and saw exactly what had happened. But Erik sensed their approach first and blindly, he bellowed at them while he held Charles protectively in his lap, "I said back off!"

The team stopped in their tracks, uncertain, while Moira flinched back at the pure viciousness in Erik's tone and expression, a viciousness that only grew as his gaze focused on her.

"You. You did this." Erik hissed, his voice filled with hatred.

Moira's dog tags lifted of their own accord, the metal chain choking her. Moira grappled with the chain in a futile attempt to escape, gasping for breath as her lungs were deprived of air slowly but surely.

"Erik." Charles gasped while Erik continued to strangle Moira with his powers. "Wait."

Erik barely heard Charles's pleas, his anger directed at what he believed to be the source of his friend's pain.

"She didn't do this, Erik." Charles got out in a pain-filled voice, his brows furrowed with the same pain but his eyes focused as he looked up at Erik with sorrowful blue eyes.

"You did."


	17. Magneto

" _You did."_

At those two little words, Erik's gaze returned to his friend.

Moira was released and she fell to her knees, gasping for breath. Erik didn't even notice as he whispered to Charles mournfully, "Us turning on each other, it's what they want. I tried to warn you, Charles."

Charles gazed up at his friend with equal sorrow as Erik pleaded, "I want you by my side. We're brothers, you and I. All of us together, protecting each other."

Erik peered down at his friend.

"We want the same thing."

"Oh, my friend." Charles gasped at last, a tear escaping him and trickling down his cheek as he gazed up at Erik. "I'm sorry, but we do not."

His eyes were apologetic but firm as he stared Erik in the eye, and Erik stared back silently for a moment. His gaze was searching, but all he found was the same answer - the answer he'd known deep down he would find.

Finally Erik lifted his head and he motioned to Moira.

She was fast to react, rushing over and Moira gasped as she took Erik's place as Charles's support, "Charles! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's all right. It's all right." Charles murmured as Moira sobbed over him, begging his forgiveness that he already gave.

Erik meanwhile turned back to his fellow mutants - the only people he had left.

"This society won't accept us." He called, gesturing to them all. "We form our own. The humans have played their hand."

He pointed to the fleet that still stood, the smoke from the missiles they had launched still filling the air like a poisonous fog.

"Now we get ready to play ours. Who's with me?"

He looked at Evie as he spoke, silently asking - pleading - one last time.

A tear slipped down her face, but Evie shook her head. She couldn't follow him where he was planning to go; she knew that now more than ever. She had never hated humans, only cruelty and injustice - and it was clear Erik sought both in his future. In his battle against humanity. He had proven that today.

Erik's jaw locked at Evie's rejection, and his eyes travelled along before resting on Raven.

The blue-skinned mutant was watching him, her yellow eyes uncertain, and Erik held out his hand to her.

"No more hiding." He murmured.

That sealed Raven's choice, and he knew her answer from the way her gaze turned determined. Evie closed her eyes against the fresh tears as she watched Raven walk away from the others, knowing her former friend's choice as well as Erik did. She wasn't surprised, not after what she'd thought she had seen… but it did little to lessen the pain in the bleeding remains of her heart.

Charles too knew Raven's choice as his foster sister knelt down beside him for one last time, and he whispered to her, "You should go with him. It's what you want."

Raven smiled sadly and she murmured, "You promised me you would never read my mind."

"I know." Charles replied regretfully and remorsefully. "I promised you a great many things, I'm afraid. I'm sorry."

He kissed her hand and Raven kissed his forehead before she looked at Moira.

"Take care of him." She requested of the agent.

Moira nodded and Raven moved to take Erik's outstretched hand.

To no-one's surprise, Angel, Azazel and Riptide also moved to take Erik's offered hand, and in a line that was eerily familiar to the group of friends, the beginnings of what would become the Brotherhood stood in a tall line on the edge of the Cuban beach.

"And, Beast!" Raven called one more time as Azazel prepared to take them away. "Never forget. Mutant and proud."

Hank lowered his gaze, unable to look. And with that, Erik… no, _Magneto_ , and Mystique, Angel, Azazel, and Riptide disappeared in a flash of red smoke.

Instantly, the team moved toward Charles. At Lisa's pulling insistence, Alex went to fetch Evie where she was still kneeling in the open hole in Shaw's submarine, while the others knelt down beside Charles in concern.

All the while Moira pleaded desperately, "Help me out, come on."

As Hank came to relieve her of Charles's weight, Moira told Charles worriedly. "I'm gonna get you to a hospital."

They started to move him as Alex carried a shaken and exhausted Evie over, but Charles cried out in such pain at being jostled that Hank stopped them.

"Wait, don't, Charles." Hank pressed Charles's shoulder comfortingly. "Charles, don't move, okay?"

"I won't." Charles gasped in agreement, his face contorted with pain… and something they couldn't understand. "I can't; actually…"

Hank frowned, trying to understand while Charles opened his eyes to reveal a tortured expression as he stuttered out, "I, I, I, I… I can't feel my legs."

"What?" Moira whispered in shock while Hank leant back slightly in stunned understanding.

"I can't feel my legs." Charles repeated, his voice breaking with each admission. "I can't feel my legs."

Evie let out a noise like a small wail and Lisa held onto her friend tightly. Sean collapsed beside the group while Alex placed a grim hand on Lisa's shoulder as they remained gathered around Charles while Moira and Hank looked at each other with wide, hopeless eyes as Charles continued to cry quietly on the empty, Cuban beach.

* * *

 _Some months later_

Moira rolled Charles around outside in his mansion gardens, keeping him company while helping him enjoy a breath of fresh air.

"So, how many students do you think you'll have here once you get the academy up and running?" She asked curiously, picking up on the conversation Charles had initiated when he'd revealed his plans for the future to her.

"As many as I can manage." Charles chuckled as he looked at his old family home fondly. "Possibly more."

Moira smiled too, before she slow them down to a stop.

"You know," Moira began as she moved around Charles's wheelchair to be right beside him. "One day the government is going to realize how lucky they were to have Professor X on their side."

Charles huffed out a sigh and he murmured, "I suppose I am a real professor now, aren't I? Next thing you know, I'll be going bald."

Moira laughed at his light joke, but she grew more serious as Charles looked at her and said sincerely "We're still on the government's side, Moira. We're still G-men. Just without the 'G'."

Moira hummed as she looked up at the sky for a moment.

"No." She answered thoughtfully, looking back at Charles. "You're your own team now. It's better. You're…"

She searched for the right word.

"X-Men."

Charles chuckled at that, smiling brighter than he had since that terrible day on the beach.

"Yes, I like the sound of that." Charles smiled.

Moira grinned too, happy to see him doing so much better, but then Charles called her softly.

"Moira?"

Moira looked at him questioningly, and Charles's gaze was suddenly much older, wiser… sadder.

"For us," he began in a voice that trembled just a little. "Anonymity will be the first line of defense."

"I know." Moira answered instantly and reassuringly, leaning down to be face to face with Charles in her sincerity as she made her promise to him.

"They can threaten me all they want, Charles. I'll never tell them where you are. Ever."

Charles smiled, but the expression did little to hide his pain as he replied, "I know you won't."

That small smile should have warned Moira, as should have Charles's next words as he leant in close to her.

"I know."

Moira felt Charles's soft lips on hers, felt the briefest moment of tenderness… and then she was falling back, unconscious. All memory of them and their adventures erased from her consciousness.

Hank was there to catch her, having been watching the whole time at Charles's request. Sean and Alex joined the blue mutant, the two males silently helping Hank in carrying Moira away while Charles turned his head to stare into the distance so he wouldn't watch as she was taken away. His team would be sure to make sure she was safely returned home, he knew that. He trusted them with his life.

A soft noise from behind sounded, a footfall on the gravel, and Charles greeted quietly, "How are you, Evie?"

"Doing better." Evie replied just as quietly.

She remained standing beside him in silence for a moment before she revealed, "Lisa suggested I come out."

"I know she did." Charles replied and Evie hummed.

"How are the dreams?" Charles asked after a while and Evie laughed without humour.

"You can call them nightmares, Charles. That's what they are, and saying otherwise isn't going to keep them at bay any more than calling it like it is will."

"Apologies, Evie." Charles replied with a heavy sigh. "I had only hoped to be delicate."

"I know you did."

Another long moment of silence passed between them, before Evie spoke.

"Charles?"

"Hm?" He asked though he already had a fair idea what she was going to say.

"Does it hurt?"

Ah… there it was. Charles closed his eyes briefly before opening them and looking at Evie for the first time since she had joined him.

She looked very little like the girl he had first met several months ago. She was thinner in an unhealthy way, given how thin she'd already been that first night he'd met her. Her hair was longer but hung limp and her eyes had permanent shadows beneath them that she hid with makeup now that she was - as Lisa hoped valiantly - on the mend. Charles knew that deep down Lisa knew the truth too, but none of them ever mentioned how blue Evie's eyes were since her tears had dried on that terrible beach.

"Yes." Charles answered Evie honestly. "I doubt it will stop for a while."

Evie nodded gratefully for his honest response, ducking her head a little in apology for the insensitivity of her question so soon. But Charles took her hand and he squeezed it in understanding and forgiveness - after all, if anyone understood his pain, it was Evie.

They remained in peaceful and quiet company until at last Charles said, "Well, I had best get back inside. There are many arrangements to be done if we are to start the school."

Evie hummed in agreement, but she appeared preoccupied. This was nothing new and Charles was about to leave her to her thoughts when she called softly once more.

"Charles?"

"Yes, Evie?" Charles asked, looking at her curiously but Evie was staring off into the distance.

"Do you know German?" She asked, and Charles frowned a little.

This was not a topic he had expected; they had all actively avoided the topic of Erik and Raven and anything related to the pair, especially around Evie. Charles knew the others also trod with care around himself and Hank about the two, so it was quite a surprise that Evie would bring anything related to Erik up and to him of all people.

"A little bit." Charles said carefully, and Evie took a deep breath.

"What does 'Schatz' mean?"

Charles glanced at her in surprise – he'd thought she'd known.

"It means… 'my love' or 'treasure'." Charles answered slowly. "Did you not know that?"

Evie was blinking back tears as she admitted, "I… think I did. At least, a part of me did. I just wasn't sure I wanted to admit it to myself… especially not these last few weeks..."

Charles's eyes softened and he nodded in understanding.

Knowing what she needed now, he rolled himself away to give Evie some privacy.

And as soon as Charles had moved out of hearing distance, Evie broke down. Clutching her chest as she sobbed her heart out, Evie let all the tears that she had been holding back since Cuba fall at last.

"Erik… Erik..." Evie wept, calling out for the man she had loved. The man who had been murdered the day Magneto was born… the day the X-Men and the Brotherhood were formed. And, although they wouldn't know it for another ten years, the day that their choices set things in motion that would define all of them for the rest of their lives.

 **End of First Arc**


End file.
